About This
by Grissom1
Summary: Grissom has to decide what to do "about this" before it is too late....GSR...could there be anything else?
1. Chapter 1

"**About This"**

It had been like any other shift and then it wasn't.

He was used to getting ready to go home only to have a call at the last minute.

He sighed when his phone rang.

He knew that when he answered it, he would most likely be working a double and it just wasn't in him this week.

This week had been hard.

She had actually half smiled at him.

It made his stomach churn as he stared at her despite the fact that her gaze turned to the guys.

He would have given anything to have that smile last just a few more seconds but then it ended and they were off to do their assignments.

He cursed inwardly when he had not even paired himself with her.

He would have if she had smiled at him earlier.

He was not good at confrontations of the heart.

His heart was all but broken at the moment.

He'd heard her relationship with Hank was getting serious.

It had pushed him to seek solace from Lady Heather.

She understood him.

She understood he loved Sara Sidle.

There was nothing to hide from Heather.

Oh, he didn't admit his love for the young brunette.

His actions had given him away.

With every morsel or tidbit of information he received through the grapevine the more reclusive he became.

Just the sound of the young man's name sent his pulse rate into triple digits.

Hank was everything he was not.

He secretly hoped it would all fall apart.

Each day he loomed around the break room in hopes of hearing that the relationship had come to an end but instead the news only sent his emotions spiraling along with his demeanor.

The relationship was now serious and he wanted nothing more than to hide in his office amidst all of his experiments to avoid any further pain.

It was his fault.

He had wanted her to get a life.

He didn't realize it would put an end to his own.

The phone rang again and he answered it.

His voice was odd sounding as he tried to formulate a sentence.

"I'm on my way," he finally said as he grabbed his jacket and ran out, yelling at the others in the locker to follow.

He needed them now.

He needed someone to drive because he wasn't sure whether he could drive and breathe at the same time.

_We meet people on the worst day of their lives…_

Today, he was sure it was his.

With each mile his chest tightened.

There had been little details other than her car had been involved.

Fragments of the last five years shattered in his brain.

"_I don't even have to turn around…Sara Sidle."_

"_That's me."_

"_Would you like to have dinner with me?"_

"_It's just chalk"_

"_I wish I was like you, Grissom. I wish I didn't feel anything."_

At that moment, he wished he had no feelings.

_Don't let it end like this…_

Scattered observers were dodged as they arrived at the scene.

His pulse was racing.

He was sure it was well into the triple digits now and no one had even mentioned the young man's name.

He felt his feet running but his body felt as if he were in slow motion.

Grissom stopped abruptly when he saw the body beneath the sheet.

He felt the air leave his lungs as his hand covered his mouth.

"_I don't know what to do about this."_

"_You know by the time you finally figure it out, it could be too late."_

Nick's shouts caught his attention.

"It's Sara! They can't get her out of the car."

He glanced down and wanted to drop to his knees in merciful thanks that it was not her beneath the sheet.

Nick pulled him to the other side of the vehicle.

She sat lodged in the driver seat.

He ignored the pain as his knees collided with the pavement.

His shaking hand brushed the hair from her face, avoiding the deep gash on the left side.

He wanted to hold her and yet was fearful to touch her.

Her blouse was soaked with blood.

"What's her condition?" Grissom asked the medic.

"We just got here on the scene. The passenger was dead when we arrived," said the medic.

The medic lifted her blouse and saw the gaping hole in her abdomen.

"Oh God," said Grissom as his hands immediately applied pressure causing the blood flow to slow.

"Don't let go," cautioned the medic.

_Don't let go Sara…_

_Please don't let go…_

He stared at her lifeless form, letting himself feel the coolness of her skin while the warmth of her blood seeped through his hands.

"Her blood pressure is dropping," called the medic.

"This is a bullet wound," announced Grissom. "We were told this was a car wreck."

"I can take over," offered the medic.

"No."

Grissom knelt there with his hands firmly over the wound.

He wasn't about to let go.

He prayed Sara wouldn't either.

Nick stood and watched the blood seep through Grissom's hand despite his best effort to stop the bleeding.

When Grissom remained there by her side, it was Brass who stepped up.

"Nick, get the others and start on the outer perimeter until they've cleared the car."

Nick went into action and the others followed.

Grissom remained with Sara.

He cringed when he heard the bolt cutters and saws.

He was thankful she remained unconscious as Hank's body was taken away.

_Someone young and beautiful comes along and suddenly we have a second chance…_

The medic pulled the blanket up and was hopeful when she coughed.

"Sara?"

Grissom gasped from the flow of blood from her lips.

"Damn!" yelled the medic.

Grissom watched helplessly as the medic began barking out orders to the firemen.

"We're going to lose her if they don't get her out now!"

Within minutes, she was freed from the wreckage but then they were rushing her to the waiting ambulance.

He said nothing to the others as he followed, keeping the pressure.

"I'm not leaving her," Grissom barked as if to challenge the first person who tried to stop him.

The doors closed and he glanced up to see Brass standing there.

He had not even given a single order on the scene.

He was no longer acting supervisor but rather victim.

He glanced down as his fingers caressed her skin.

_The only time we touch others is through plastic gloves…_

_Never touched her like this…_

_Always held her hand…_

_Just her hand…_

Once they arrived, they were rushing again.

"You can let go now," urged the doctor.

He couldn't.

"Are you family?" asked the doctor.

"Yes."

"We need to assess your…" The doctor was unsure of their relationship to one another.

"Her name is Sara," replied Grissom.

"We'll take good care of her," urged the doctor.

Grissom felt his hands being removed.

He stepped back and they immediately began work.

A nurse grabbed him and shuffled him outside.

He stood there looking into the room as there was a flurry of white coats.

Her body was barely visible now.

Hours passed as he sat there in the waiting room.

The others slowly filtered through.

The first to arrive was Brass.

He said nothing as he sat beside his friend.

"No witnesses," murmured Brass.

Grissom nodded.

"Any news on her condition?" asked Brass.

Grissom shook his head.

"Gil, you need to wash up."

Grissom glanced at Brass.

"You still have blood on your hands," pointed out Brass.

Grissom stared at his hands.

"I couldn't get the bleeding to stop," whispered Grissom.

Brass pulled Grissom to his feet and escorted him to the bathroom.

He leaned against the wall as Grissom washed his hands over and over before washing his face.

Brass handed him some paper towels.

"Someone will need to tell her…about Hank," said Brass.

There was silence.

"You want me…"

"I'll tell her," whispered Grissom.

Grissom glanced into the mirror.

It seemed liked days since their arrival and yet only hours had passed.

He wanted to find a quiet place to fall apart but Brass would not leave his side.

They returned to the tortuous waiting room in hopes of catching any snippet of news about her condition.

"Sit. I'll get us some coffee," nudged Brass.

Brass glanced back and saw that his friend had returned to the same seat in almost the same pose as when he had arrived.

Later, he shoved the coffee cup into his hands.

News arrived soon from a surgeon.

Grissom and Brass listened to the diagnosis along with the prognosis.

It wasn't good.

Brass cursed.

Grissom stood there and waited for the surgeon to finish and then he went into action.

"I'll be making all of the medical decisions for Ms. Sidle. I can provide you with her medical history. I want to see her chart every hour. I expect to have access to her at all times."

"Mr. Grissom, you should notify her family and prepare them for the worst."

"We are her family and I'm not ready to lose her. Understand?"

The surgeon nodded. "We'll do everything we can but…"

"Your primary concern is infection from the nicked liver, is that correct?"

"Yes, but…"

"A strong regimen of antibiotics should decrease the likelihood of peritonitis."

"There's also the risk of pneumonia from the collapsed lung. We're waiting on the results from the CT scans."

"Pneumonia is treatable," replied Grissom.

"Mr. Grissom, I just want you to be prepared."

"I am. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to get her through this."

"You'll be able to see her in a few hours."

"I want to see her now," insisted Grissom.

The surgeon eyed Grissom and then Brass.

"Mr. Smith, this is a murder investigation. Ms. Sidle is the only witness. We need someone with her at all times," explained Brass.

"We don't give anyone unlimited access to ICU except authorized personnel," informed the surgeon.

"I won't get in the way. I'm merely there for her protection," replied Grissom.

The surgeon was quiet for a moment. "I'll notify the hospital administrator."

The surgeon turned and left.

Brass grabbed Grissom by the arm. "If you're that concerned perhaps a uniformed officer should…"

"I know Sara. I know her medical history. I have a medical background. I'm also trained to carry a weapon."

"What are you really doing?" asked Brass.

"I'm doing something…about this."

Note from author:

Welcome back! I have missed everyone. I didn't think I was ever going to finish this…well, it's still not finished but it will be soon. I had to have some sort of release from the money pit we call our future home. Enjoy and Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Hours passed and then he was back with her.

He stood there and stared at the machines that engulfed her body.

A nurse appeared.

"You want an hourly update?" she asked.

He said nothing as he tried to take in every inch of her body.

He wanted to panic.

"Mr. Grissom?" asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry…yes I want an hourly report of her condition."

"Typed or verbal?" she asked.

His eyes were drawn to the heart monitor and he became entranced with it.

"Mr. Grissom?"

"Verbal is fine," he said softly.

The nurse eyed him. "We were told you were here as a precaution. You work with her?"

"Yes. I'm her…supervisor," he replied reluctantly.

"She's too young to die," sighed the nurse.

His blood pressure soared. "Give me the stats."

She rattled off heart rate which brought his eyes back to the monitor.

The nurse watched his reaction with each detail.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" asked the nurse.

"I need her," he replied.

Grissom glanced at the nurse. "What is her prognosis?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. The doctor can…"

"My experience is that most nurses have seen cases like this and know more than the doctors."

The nurse glanced around. "Between you and me, she should have been started on a round of antibiotics. She's already showing signs of peritonitis."

It was Grissom's worst fear.

"What is the current antibiotic therapy ordered by the physician?"

"He hasn't written the orders yet."

Grissom fumed. "I want to speak with him."

"You won't tell…"

"I have access to view the chart. It's something I would have discovered on my own. I would appreciate your advice or concerns brought to me…confidentially of course," added Grissom.

The nurse smiled. "I'll notify the doctor immediately."

The doctor stood there as Grissom used thirty years of experience to rip him to shreds.

When he was finished, the doctor quickly wrote out the instructions and fled the floor.

The nurses smirked as one particular nurse smiled brightly toward Grissom.

He returned the smile and then stepped back into Sara's room.

His hand held hers tight as his head rested by her side.

The room was quiet except for the hissing of the sounds emanating from the machines that helped keep her alive.

He watched them intently.

It was those sounds she heard when she chose to surface toward the blinding pain.

Once she surfaced, she teetered between existing and letting go.

It would be easy to let go.

There would no longer be any pain.

The searing pain was unbearable.

She felt herself wanting to sink lower.

It was the voice that anchored onto her soul and kept her imprisoned in the battered body.

It always seemed to know when she wanted to slip away.

It would become persistent and she would drag herself back toward the sounds, fighting through the immense pain.

She focused on the voice now.

It was familiar and comforting.

It was just a single word that was uttered but it was her name on his lips that said more to her soul than any combination of words.

She recognized the voice.

She knew the voice.

She'd dreamed of that voice.

Now, the voice was calling to her and she pulled herself toward consciousness.

_Not much further…_

He felt her hand being pulled from his grasp.

Blue eyes met brown.

She looked confused but then a sense of fear gripped her as she glanced around.

"You're in a hospital," he said quickly.

She stared at the monitors, recognizing the hissing sounds.

It sounded hideous.

She tried to speak but panicked when she felt a tube down her throat.

Her eyes followed lines and cords and suddenly she wished she had remained in that place between consciousness and coma.

_Too much pain…_

His hand was there on her forehead forcing her eyes to leave the monitors and focus on his face.

"You have two broken ribs…several bruised…a collapsed lung…you have a deep gash on your head…no concussion."

He waited for her to digest the information.

_I shouldn't feel this way…_

_I've had worse…_

_Beaten much worse…_

He continued.

"The bullet nicked your liver…your spleen had to be removed."

Her eyes were wide with terror.

She tried to lift her right hand but it was encased with wires and an IV.

Her left hand came up and he quickly took it while his other hand caressed her cheek.

"I'm here," he soothed.

Her abdomen burned.

She wanted nothing more than to double over with the pain but did not have the strength to move.

"Are you in pain?"

She nodded sending shock waves through her brain.

_Too much pain…_

_Just want to let go…_

He glanced down her body.

"Abdomen?" he asked.

The squeeze of his hand was faint but he understood.

It hurt to move.

"Sara, you have an infection. They're going to treat you with a regimen of antibiotics."

He felt her feathery fingers against the palm of his hand.

Her grip was faint but he could sense she was bracing herself from the pain.

He quickly buzzed the nurse.

The nurse arrived quickly.

"She needs something for the pain," he urged.

"I'll call the physician."

"If he doesn't return your call within five minutes, let me know," gritted Grissom.

The physician arrived rather than calling in the pain medication.

He checked Sara's incisions, taking note of the sensitivity in her abdomen.

He glanced at Grissom.

"It's definitely peritonitis," he said softly. "We'll continue with a high dosage of antibiotics and give her a regular dose of pain meds."

The physician listened to her lungs.

"Her right lung hasn't improved. Pneumonia has set in."

Grissom did not react to the physician.

He merely caressed the palm of her hand.

"Ms. Sidle, do you understand what I've just said?" asked the physician.

_I understand…_

_I'm dying…_

_He doesn't get it…_

_He still insists on keeping me here…_

"She said yes," replied Grissom.

Grissom waited until they were alone to lean over so that his face was mere inches from hers.

"Stay with me, Sara," he pleaded.

_He does understand…_

She hated him at that moment.

She wanted to curse, slap him, hurl every hurtful thing he had ever said to her over the past few years in his face but instead she closed her eyes letting a single tear slip down.

"I need you," he whispered as he wiped the tear from her cheek.

She felt herself drifting deeper again.

The pain eased but it was still there.

It was still bone crushing pain but at least she did not want to let go at the moment.

Her soul cursed at her.

_Let go Sara…_

_You've given it a good fight…_

She drifted deeper.

She could barely hear the sounds of the machine or the sound of his voice calling her for that matter.

It was a good place to linger for the moment.

Grissom refused to let go of her hand.

Even when his head bobbed and his back screamed, he did not let go.

The nurses took pity on him, bringing in food and drink.

He ate and slept little, not wishing to take his eyes from the machines.

There were fleeting sensations of his presence that nagged her to the surface every now and then.

Her eyes would flutter and listen to the familiar sounds.

If her fingers moved, his voice was there, speaking softly to her.

He repeated her name like a mantra.

His voice drew her towards him until the pain became unbearable again.

It was those moments when her fingers caressed his palm that his voice became urgent.

Her name was replaced with a plea.

"Don't let go," he repeated.

_Please let me go…_

"I need you," he begged.

_The lab needs me…_

_You never needed me…_

"Stay with me," he pleaded.

_You never wanted me before…_

"The pain will be better tomorrow," he stated again and again.

_The pain is worse…_

_I'm not getting better…_

She felt her hand against his cheek.

It was warm and moist there.

His lips kissed the palm of her hand.

_What I would have given for you to kiss me just once…_

He kept up the vigil.

Crucial hours passed and he remained by her side.

He cursed when the nurse called him from her side.

Ecklie was there for an update.

"Call me…if she wakes…if there's a change. I'll just be a minute," he said as he reluctantly stepped out of the room.

Grissom breathed in deeply as he walked out into the hallway.

Brass and Catherine stood beside Ecklie.

"How is she?" asked Catherine quickly.

"She's in critical condition," replied Grissom.

"Is she conscious?" asked Ecklie.

"She's in and out," answered Grissom.

"Has she said anything about the shooting?" asked Ecklie.

"No."

"The D.A. can assign an officer to stand outside…"

"I'm not leaving her," barked Grissom.

"I don't see where this is helping…"

"No, you wouldn't," retorted Grissom.

"You have a job…a responsibility…"

Ecklie was interrupted by Grissom.

"Yes, I do and I'm doing it. Catherine is covering the unit along with Warrick. Brass is keeping me up to date."

"How long…"

There was a flurry of activity behind him and he whirled around to see the nurse rush into Sara's room.

Grissom followed.

Sara felt a lifting of her spirit.

Gone was the hand that held hers.

_Here's your chance…_

_Just let go…_

_He did…_

_End the pain…_

His hand covered his mouth at the flat line on the screen.

"Code blue," yelled the nurse.

Grissom quickly grabbed Sara's hand.

"Sara!" he called out over the noise. "Don't let go!"

He kissed her hand feverishly before releasing it as he watched the physician attempt to restart her heart.

One….

Two….

Three…

The physician glanced at Grissom.

Four…

There was nothing but silence.

The physician attempted once more as he slowly shook his head indicating it would be the last attempt.

There was a slight bleep but it faded followed by a flat line.

"Mr. Grissom, I'm sorry but…"

A slight bleep appeared and then another followed by another and the physician was scrambling to check her vitals.

"She's back. I'm not sure how but she's back," said the physician.

Grissom's eyes remained glued to the screen as the beeps became stronger and stronger until it was as if nothing had ever happened.

Instructions were rattled off as Grissom grabbed her hand and held it firmly in his.

The nurse watched as Grissom stroked Sara's hair as he whispered something in her ear.

"That's my girl. Don't let go," he said as his lips gently pressed against her forehead.

"Sir, the men…"

"I'm not leaving her," insisted Grissom. "Tell them I'll check in later…after I've done something about this."

Note from author:

I am back early from a day at the house...now referred to as the money pit....with a mouse....I like to refer to as a huge rat...that is going to meet a mouse trap tomorrow! Thanks for reading along. As always you know the drill, leave a review so we can continue.

Take care!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Grissom took his place beside her once more.

Her palm was pressed firmly against his cheek.

Soft kisses were placed on her forehead every now and then.

She felt her body being moved.

There was a shift and then a surge of pain.

_Stop! Stop! Stop!_

_That's hurts…_

_Don't move me…_

"We're going to take her for some tests," explained the nurse.

"I'm coming with her," replied Grissom.

She moved from one room to another and yet his hand remained in hers.

Even when she heard other strange noises, he was there.

His hand let go but he was there whispering to her.

"I'm still here. They just need some tests. As soon as it's over, I'm right here," he urged as his lips briefly touched hers.

_Don't go…_

_Let me feel your lips on mine again…_

_Let me feel your breath…_

She heard the rattling of the machines and then his hand returned, followed by the same familiar sounds once more.

She had tried to open her eyes when she felt the kiss.

Once she had reached the surface but the medication oozed through her vein once again lulling her back.

_Tomorrow…_

_Tomorrow I'll be stronger…_

Her brain tried to calculate time.

_It's only been a few hours…_

_Where was I?_

_Where was I going?_

_Was I at work?_

_Was anyone else hurt?_

There was the sound of shuffling feet and then strange voices.

The warmth in her hand returned but it was accompanied by a strong squeeze and the sound of his voice calling out her name.

He smiled when he felt the response.

"Sara, I need you to wake up," he urged.

She didn't want to wake.

She feared the pain.

He was persistent.

There was the constant repetition of her name followed by soft kisses on her forehead.

She so much wanted to see him do that.

Her eyes fluttered open and with it came shadows.

There was very little seen at first but slowly things came into focus.

She saw the ceiling.

With a slight turn she saw the machines again, the wires, the IV and then with one more turn, she saw his face.

"Hey," he said softly.

Everything came crashing down.

The lights, the sounds and the pain seemed too intense.

"Stay awake, Sara."

_Go away…_

_This is too hard…_

The pain throbbed in all directions.

She wanted it to stop but she knew this was the price for returning to the living.

Grissom waited a moment and then gently turned her head to face his.

"I need you to stay awake for awhile."

She stared into his face.

He looked tired, worn out as if he had not slept in days.

_He must have pulled a double…_

_Why is he still here?_

"If you can understand me, I want you to squeeze my hand," instructed Grissom.

She yanked her hand from his.

"Sara…"

Her hand slowly made its way to her head.

She felt the deep gash.

His hand imprisoned hers again.

"Don't touch honey," he whispered.

She tried once more to pull her hand free but he would not release it this time.

"Sara, look at me," he said sternly.

Her eyes locked with his.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"You're in a hospital," he began.

Each word was chosen carefully.

She noticed how he pushed the call button while explaining things to her.

"Your prognosis is good," he reported.

It didn't sound convincing.

_I should have died…_

_I wanted to die…_

_You wouldn't let me…_

The door opened and a nurse stepped in.

"I'm glad you're awake," smiled the nurse.

"I've called the doctor," the nurse said to Grissom.

He nodded lightly.

Dr. Fletcher stepped inside.

"Good to see you're awake," he said.

She decided she did not like this Dr. Fletcher as he poked and prodded her battered body.

She winced from the pain in her ribs.

"I'm sorry," he said. "We're going to take some x-rays of those lungs."

Sara attempted to say something but the tube remained in place.

"I think we can remove that," he stated.

Within an hour the tube was gone and Sara was convinced they wanted to kill her as they continued with the poking and prodding until she grabbed Grissom's wrist.

"Stop!" she cried out.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts but they need…"

"No…more," she gasped. "Please."

It unnerved him.

He knew the pain must be unbearable if she were pleading.

"She's been through enough," ordered Grissom to the nurse.

"We've got to move her out of ICU," explained the nurse.

Sara closed her eyes tightly as if it would stave off the pain.

She refused to open them as she gritted through the pain.

"Do it quickly," he ordered sternly.

She felt the bed move and patches of shadows filtered through her eyelids.

When she thought she would cry out in pain, the bed stopped along with the other hands and it was quiet.

She felt a kiss on the palm of her hand.

She trembled from the coolness of the new room.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

She shivered.

A heated blanket was placed over the existing covers.

His hand stroked her hair and soon she felt herself drifting downward once more.

His voice was welcomed as he whispered in her ear, "Just sleep now, Sara. That's enough for today."

She drifted in and out this time, waking to find him asleep in the chair beside her bed.

Her hand remained in his.

She took a moment to lie still and watch him.

_His clothes are different but his face is the same..._

_He's tired and it appears he hasn't slept much…_

A blanket was draped around him.

Sara glanced around to find another person in the room.

"Hey," smiled Nick.

Sara glanced at Grissom.

"He's only been asleep for an hour."

"How are you?" he asked.

She glanced back at the monitors.

"Is something wrong?" Nick asked.

Sara slowly moved her hand with all of the attachments.

Nick grabbed it.

"Do you need something?" Nick asked.

"What do you need?" asked Grissom who woke suddenly.

Her head turned toward Grissom.

"What… happened?" she asked.

Grissom glanced at Nick.

"We were hoping you could tell us…"

She looked confused.

"Hank…how's Hank?" she asked suddenly.

Grissom sat there quietly waiting for her to calm down.

"Hank?" she asked again struggling to remain lucid.

"Sara…"

She struggled to move her hand a few inches toward the call button.

Grissom reached for the button.

"I'll call. What do you need?" he asked quickly.

"Answer…me…Hank," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Sara. He died."

She stared at Grissom as she slowly shook her head.

Grissom squeezed her hand as she lay there but she jerked her hand away.

She attempted to roll away from him but the pain forced her to remain still.

She didn't want to cry, at least not in front of the one man she loved more than life.

She gulped back wave after wave of emotion mixed with pain.

Grissom gently gathered her into his arms despite her protest.

"I'm sorry, Sara," he whispered.

His cheeks became wet from her tears as he continued to hold her.

"_Whatever happens in court, it's not because you're seeing this guy. You deserve to have a life."_

He had practically pushed her into the relationship with Hank. He had rejected her every time she had offered any form of relationship outside the office.

"_You told me to get a life, remember?" _

"_Did I?" _

He didn't want her and yet he couldn't bear the thought of her with someone else.

"_It's just, um ... you tell me to get a life and then I get one, and then you expect me to be there at a moment's notice. It's ... um ... confusing."_

He had hurt her time and time again with his indecisions.

Finally his hearing loss had prompted him to shove her so far from himself that it had finally worked.

She and Hank had been seen quite often together.

It was what he wanted and yet once the surgery had been a success, he had found himself wondering what he had given up.

_Never ceases to amaze me what people do to one another…_

Her breathing became labored as she struggled to take in air.

He pushed the call button while he continued to comfort her.

A nurse appeared.

"She's in pain," he said.

The nurse quietly inserted a needle into the IV.

He stroked her hair as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

It had been the hardest thing he had ever done.

_Since when are you interested in beauty?_

_Since I met you…._

Once they were alone again, he kissed her gently on the forehead as he continued to sit by her side holding her hand to his lips as he watched the monitors.

_Suddenly we get a second chance…_

Hours continued to pass and she slept.

He had all but ignored his job.

When asked, he merely stated his priority was his employee.

He was listed on her medical records giving him medical power of attorney.

He had made every decision since she had entered the hospital and continued to do so without showing any proof of authority.

His determination had gotten him a spot in her room and he wasn't about to give it up any time soon.

Brass stuck his head into the room a few hours later.

"We heard she woke," he said.

Grissom nodded. "It was just for a few minutes."

"Did you tell her?"

Grissom nodded.

"Did she say anything about what happened?"

Grissom shook his head.

"You should go home…get some sleep. I'm off duty and can stay with her," Brass offered.

"No."

It was blunt and to the point.

"How is she doing?" asked Brass.

"She's in a lot of pain," he said.

"Gil, Hank's parents came to the morgue…with Hank's fiancé," whispered Brass.

Grissom's head shot toward Sara.

"Her name is Elaine Alcott," reported Brass.

Grissom looked confused.

"Nick said that Sara asked to switch schedules with him since she had something special this weekend."

"They did switch…weekends," admitted Grissom.

"There was a gun found inside the car... there were no prints on it."

Grissom's eyes remained on Sara.

"Witnesses say Hank and Sara were seen arguing outside a restaurant…it was pretty heated. The couple left and continued the argument in the parking lot. This occurred a few hours before the accident."

"You can't suggest Sara shot Hank and then herself," fumed Grissom.

"Sara's gun was found under the seat. It had been discharged," said Brass. "They're comparing the bullets Doc retrieved from Hank's body to the bullet found in Sara."

Grissom rubbed his hand through his hair.

"What is the D.A. saying?" asked Grissom.

"They want me to question Sara as soon as she wakes," replied Brass.

"No."

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do," grumbled Brass. "In fact, I hate the whole idea after what she's been through."

"She's not ready," grieved Grissom.

"Would you rather have someone else do it?" he asked.

He glanced at her lying there.

"I'm with her the whole time. If I say end it, you end it. I don't care what the D.A. wants or demands. Understand?"

"Glad you finally decided to step up to the plate."

Hours passed as Brass sat there with Grissom.

Brass watched as his friend kept a vigil at her side, questioning the nurses each time they appeared to check her vitals.

His head settled into his hands as he sat there trying to ignore the fatigue that had plagued him for days.

Ever since Sara had requested to switch weekends, uneasiness had settled over him.

His worst fears were proven true when he overheard a conversation between Sara and Nick.

"_You owe me," grinned Nick._

"_I owe you nothing," replied Sara. "I've switched with you plenty of times."_

"_But this is different," he chided._

"_How?" asked Sara._

"_You have that look…like you're planning something special…with Hank."_

"_I'm not planning anything," she murmured._

"_What is Hank planning?" asked Nick._

"_I sort of found a small black box," she whispered._

_Nick stared at her._

"_Are you going to say yes?" he asked._

_Sara did not reply but looked down at the floor._

"_Never gotten a proposal before," she whispered._

"_I'm sure there'll be others. Do you love him?"_

He did not get to hear the rest of the conversation since Greg popped into the locker room and interrupted the conversation.

He had spent the shift following after her with unimportant questions or observations.

She had attempted on several occasions to distance herself from him but he managed to pop up.

He had wanted a moment to observe her.

He knew that if he spent any time with her he would be able to determine whether she was indeed done "with this" and had moved on.

That moment never came as she slipped out of the lab.

He was brought out of his thoughts when her trembling hand made its way to her head.

He grabbed it, holding it firmly in his.

"Can I get you anything?" his lips whispered next to hers.

"Hurts," she said.

"What hurts?" he asked.

"Chest," she replied.

His fingers were on the call button immediately.

The nurse checked her vitals and then disappeared briefly.

She returned with a doctor.

He examined Sara.

Grissom stood there with Brass.

He slipped on an oxygen mask.

He checked her stats once again.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Good. Let's just keep the mask on for awhile…try to limit your talking," he said before he left.

"Hey kiddo," said Brass as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Feeling better?" he asked. "Nod yes or no."

She nodded.

He glanced at Grissom.

"Could you answer some questions?" Brass asked.

Grissom bristled. "I don't think now is a good…"

She nodded quickly.

"Sara, do you remember being shot?" he asked.

She lay there for a moment before shaking her head.

"Do you remember the car wreck?" he asked.

She shook her head again.

"She's not ready for this," growled Grissom.

She took a deep breath as she tugged on the mask.

Grissom attempted to stop her but she refused to stop.

"Kiddo, Grissom is right. We can do this another…"

"Can't… remember," she gasped.

Grissom yanked the mask back on.

"That's enough kiddo," Brass said as he patted her hand.

She nodded slowly.

Grissom sat down on the bed once Brass left.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"How is the pain?" he asked.

She said nothing.

"I can have the nurse give you something," he offered.

She shook her head.

She struggled with the next words. "Why…are…you…here?"

"Because you've always been more than just an employee," he replied.

"My…words…sort of," she croaked.

"Stop talking," he chided.

_I'm finally doing something about this…_

**Note from author:**

Thanks for the advice on the mouse- I think we are going to have this problem until we move in...and I arrive with several death traps....LOL. Thanks so much for the reviews. I began writing on this again last night- writers block is gone....yippee so I should finish soon.

Take care!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

He remained seated on the bed beside her even though the nurse stepped in.

He watched as her vitals were taken and the oxygen readjusted.

She shivered.

"Could you get a few more blankets? She's cold," he said.

The nurse returned with some heated blankets.

"Better?" asked the nurse.

Sara nodded quickly.

"It's time for your pain medication. On a scale of one to ten, how is the pain?" the nurse asked.

Sara held up one hand.

"Five?" asked the nurse.

Sara nodded.

"That would be an eight," said Grissom. "She doesn't like pain medication but I also know she's in a lot of pain."

"Sara, I can give you something," offered the nurse. "It might help you sleep."

Sara slowly nodded.

They watched as the medication filtered through the IV.

The nurse disappeared and they were once again alone.

"You…can…leave," she said.

"I'm staying," he announced.

The warmth from the blankets along with the medication lulled her back to sleep. She felt his hand slip into hers.

Her head turned to face him as her eyes fluttered open then shut.

"Just sleep," he soothed.

"The lab…needs…you," she whispered.

"My words," she heard him say.

She felt his lips on her hand.

"You need me more," he whispered.

She couldn't deny it.

She had grown accustomed to having him by her side. The fear was lessoned as soon as her eyes caught sight of him.

Her eyes were closed now but she remained conscious.

The door opened and a voice whispered to Grissom.

She recognized it as Nick's.

She strained her senses to listen to the conversation but the drug was already doing its job and she heard bits and pieces before drifting off to sleep.

His hand remained with hers.

"Black marks show a car accelerated into the side of Sara's vehicle. Bullet retrieved from Hank's body had Sara's DNA on it. The bullet passed through Sara's body and then entered Hank's. The bullet that grazed her head, hit Hank in the chest. He was killed instantly. It appears Sara attempted to fire off a shot. Her gun was discharged. "

"Anyone got an I.D.?" whispered Grissom.

"Not enough to make a positive I.D. At least this clears Sara…the D.A. is now focusing their eyes away from Sara," whispered Nick.

"Thanks Nicky," replied Grissom.

"Griss, how is she taking Hank's death?" asked Nick.

"I don't think she's had time to…she's too weak to focus on anything except getting better," whispered Grissom.

"Hank had reserved one of the chapels…"

"I know…about the small black box Sara discovered," replied Grissom.

"It wasn't for Sara. The names on the register were Hank Pettigrew and Elaine Alcott," whispered Nick.

They both glanced at Sara's sleeping form.

"I don't know how we're going to keep this from her," whispered Nick.

"We're not," replied Grissom. "We're just not going to tell her right now."

Nick looked at Grissom.

"I'm off the clock," said Nick. "I can sit with her."

"No."

"You look tired. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll just sit with her…I won't tell her anything," he offered.

"That's not necessary."

"Griss…"

"Keep me posted," said Grissom as he dismissed Nick.

"Well, keep us posted," replied Nick sounding rather irritated. "We're worried about her also."

Grissom smiled slightly.

Nick stepped out of the room and was met with the others.

"How is she?" asked Catherine.

"Sleeping. Grissom refuses to leave her side," mumbled Nick.

"Does she know what happened?" asked Catherine.

"She knows Hank is dead…nothing more," replied Nick.

"Good," sighed Warrick. "She just needs to focus on getting better."

"That's what Grissom said," replied Nick.

"Could we see her?" asked Greg.

"Why don't we wait until she's awake," said Nick.

Greg nodded slowly.

Brass glanced at the others as he stepped inside the hospital room.

"How is she?" asked Brass.

"Nurse gave her something for the pain," he replied. "She's sleeping finally."

"How are you?" asked Brass.

Grissom said nothing as he leaned back into the chair.

His back hurt but he refused to budge.

"Look, if you're not going to leave, you could at least shower," he grumbled. "I stopped off at your place and picked up some more things."

Brass set the bag down.

Grissom glanced at her.

"You were always fast with showers…I don't think she'll wake before you get out."

"Thanks Jim," said Grissom as he stepped into the bathroom.

Brass sat down and took her hand.

Grissom returned within minutes.

"See…your seat didn't even get cold," muttered Brass as he stood letting him take his place once more by her side.

"Has the nurse been in to check her?" asked Grissom.

"Not yet," replied Brass.

Brass took a good look at his friend.

"She's going to be alright," assured Brass.

Grissom glanced at him. "Is she?"

"You said…"

"They're pumping her with drugs to ensure there is no infection from the nicked liver, pneumonia has set in her collapsed lung, it could spread to her other lung, there's hardly a place where there's not a bruise or cut…" He stopped himself, taking a deep breath.

"You should tell her this time," said Brass. "She deserves to know how you feel."

Grissom nodded.

"In the meantime, you need to eat…rest," said Brass.

"I don't want to leave her," he said mournfully.

"The others are outside the door. We can send them for some food. You could crash on the other bed while one of us sits with her," urged Brass.

Before he could reply, Brass had already called in the others.

Food was ordered and eaten.

Grissom soon found himself on the other bed.

A blanket was thrown over him.

"Wake me if…"

"Get some sleep, Grissom," ordered Nick with a smile.

He liked getting the upper hand on his boss.

Grissom woke a few hours later feeling much better.

He glanced over and saw that she remained asleep.

"She hasn't budged," whispered Nick. "Nurse has been in here twice."

"How's her vitals?" he asked.

Nick frowned. "No one told me anything."

"You have to ask," replied Grissom as he got up.

"Your phone has been vibrating," said Nick.

"I thought I turned it off," said Grissom.

"Brass turned it back on…per Ecklie's request," explained Nick.

The two exchanged glances.

Grissom ignored the phone as he pressed the call button.

The nurse appeared.

Nick sat there and watched as Grissom grilled her about Sara's condition.

The nurse left and Grissom took his place in the chair next to Sara.

"So…how is she?" asked Nick.

"She's very sick," answered Grissom. "They've increased her meds…which is the reason she's not waking as much."

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, Nick. She's very strong," replied Grissom trying to soothe the young man.

Another day passed.

Catherine came next followed by Greg and then Brass.

Warrick remained covering the unit at Grissom's request.

She woke one evening, sending off the monitors as she thrashed about.

Grissom's hands calmed her as her hands grabbed his shirt and refused to let go.

"It's just a dream," he assured her.

She settled into the bed slowly releasing his shirt.

"The nurse just left," he said. "I can page her."

Sara shook her head.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

She felt nothing but pain but she shook her head.

"How…long?" she asked.

"Four days," he replied.

Her eyes shot to the monitors and then the bed.

"You've been sleeping quite a bit," he said. "Do you remember…anything?"

"Hank…is…dead."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

"Some…things," she whispered.

Grissom began to slowly explain the last several days.

Sara in turn relayed fragments of memories.

_Hit from the side by another car._

_Sara's side sustained most of the impact._

_She was facing Hank when the shots were fired._

_She felt the bullet but saw Hank's reaction when it entered his chest._

_Sara reached for her revolver as she turned toward the driver window._

_Another shot rang out._

_She felt her gun discharge as she blacked out._

She was completely exhausted by the time she had given him the details.

The nurse stepped in and smiled. "Good to see you're awake."

The nurse took her vitals.

"No…more…pain meds," said Sara.

The nurse glanced at Grissom. "I'll talk with the doctor."

"When…can..I…leave?" she asked.

Grissom looked shocked. Sara was far from being able to be released.

"When you're better," replied the nurse. "How about something to eat?"

Sara shook her head.

"Want to get out of here?" asked Grissom.

Sara nodded.

"Good. We'll start with liquids," smiled the nurse.

"She's a vegetarian," warned Grissom.

"I'll mark it in her chart," called out the nurse as she left.

Grissom smiled at her.

She did not return the smile but rather turned to look out the window.

"It's been raining for several days," said Grissom trying to start some kind of conversation.

"Hank's…funeral," she began.

"HIs body was released two days ago. His parents scheduled it for tomorrow," he said.

She nodded slowly.

She said nothing more until the nurse returned with the small container with jell-o.

He watched as she attempted to remove the lid from the container. He quickly took it from her hands, opening it and then dipping the spoon into the container. The spoon was held suspended in midair.

Her trembling hand took it from his.

"I…can…do this," she said.

He reluctantly released the spoon to her trembling hand.

Each attempt was thwarted with mishaps and frustration causing her to drop the spoon onto the tray.

She lay there a moment as he started to offer assistance but she picked up the spoon and attempted again.

She was more successful this time although just the small task of eating jell-o had wiped her out.

He sat back down and thumbed through a magazine while darting his eyes over in her direction every now and then.

The jell-o disappeared and he smiled when he saw an empty container.

"Want more?" he asked.

She shook her head.

Their eyes locked.

"There's…no…need to keep me company," she said.

"I'll leave when I think you're better," he replied.

She started to push the tray away but he was already there doing it for her.

"Anything else?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He awkwardly took his seat next to her bed.

The magazine was thrown open but he had no desire to read any of its contents.

He strained his peripheral vision to see what she was doing.

She lay there staring out the window.

Minutes passed as silence continued between them.

"Feel like talking?" he asked.

She shook her head.

She fumbled with the covers and then slowly rolled. Pain and anguish washed over her but she was determined to lie on her side.

"I could have helped you," he said softly.

"No…need," she gasped through the pain.

Grissom grabbed the pillow off the other bed, pulled back the covers and gently stuffed it against her abdomen. It felt good.

"Thanks," she whimpered.

"Anything else?" he asked.

She shook her head once more.

"I could turn on the TV," he offered.

She rejected the idea.

"I could read to you," he offered.

She glanced at the magazine and he wasn't surprised when she shook her head.

"I could just talk…to you," he offered.

It was a first.

He rarely wanted to talk with her and had spent the last few months avoiding her.

"Why?" she demanded as her eyes bore a hole into him.

"It might help take your mind off the pain…you should let them give you something," he urged.

"No…more…tired…of sleeping," she said.

"Let's talk. What would you like to talk about?" asked Grissom.

"The…case," she implored.

He wanted to talk about anything but that.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Hank's death," she said.

_I'm not sure I want to talk about this…_

Note from author:

Oh, Grissom....he's doing so well but so inept at his feelings. I am going to be out of pocket this evening. HUbby and I are going to drown our sorrows after receiving the quote on the house. UGH! Since I am posting early please be kind and review both chapters.

Take care!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Doc stepped into the room and Grissom was relieved for the distraction.

"Good to see you're awake!" said Doc.

Sara smiled slightly.

"Gil's been keeping us posted on your progress," said Doc as he examined the wound on her head followed by the incisions from the surgery.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I just want to make sure they're taking good care of you."

"Looks good," said Doc to Grissom. He glanced at Grissom as if he were hiding something. Grissom scooted further from his seat, straining to see if there had been a change in her condition that he had missed.

"Sara, I'm sorry about Hank. I didn't know him but…"

"You…did the autopsy?" she asked.

Doc glanced briefly at Grissom.

"Yes, I did."

"Tell me," she urged.

He went into work mode relaying the information.

It was her response that made him rethink what he had just done.

"I tilted my head…the bullet grazed…me…killed…him," she stated between breaths.

Doc suddenly felt very uncomfortable telling her such details. Just the one sentence had robbed her of most of her energy.

"I'm glad you did. You would be..." Doc did not finish as he squirmed through the conversation.

"Did…he …feel any…thing?" she asked.

"No."

'Thank… you," she whispered.

"Get some rest," he said as he patted her arm and then left. Grissom was torn from wanting to talk with Doc in private and consoling Sara.

He sat down on the bed and began to gently stroke her hair.

It felt odd having him so close to her.

She refused to look at him as his hand lovingly caressed her hair with each stroke.

When she was certain her eyes were going to give her emotions away, she shut them tight.

It did not deter him as he continued.

She gulped when his lips brushed each cheek before briefly settling on her forehead.

"I'm sorry you hurt," he whispered.

She cursed silently when she felt a single tear slip out but he wiped it away.

"This wasn't your fault, Sara," he whispered.

"I…moved…it…hit…him," she cried.

"I'm so very glad you did," he said kissing her feverishly on the forehead.

His hand rested there.

He pushed the call button.

The nurse appeared.

"She feels warm," he said softly.

"No…more…meds," she breathed. "Don't…want...to…sleep."

Grissom waited for the nurse's assessment.

"I'll get the doctor," said the nurse.

"What's wrong?" asked Grissom.

"The peritonitis is worse," whispered the nurse.

Suddenly the next hours became a flurry of white coats and more tests followed by another regimen of antibiotic therapy.

Sara's body shivered violently.

Her fever soared as she floated in and out of consciousness.

His voice was there with each waking moment.

It was soothing but persistent.

It was gentle but insistent.

She felt another blanket thrown on top of her battered body.

A day passed and the shivers slowly disappeared.

Her fever left and everyone seemed pleased by the development.

Sara was not pleased.

The pain seemed never ending and she cursed when they smiled at her and told her the pain would get better.

It wasn't.

It was excruciating but she was tired of the drugs.

She could feel the infection slowly attacking every part of her body.

Existing was taxing and a sense of melancholy enveloped her.

"Anything I can get you?" asked the nurse.

She shook her head.

Her demeanor did not improve as news of the funeral came through the others who attended on Sara's behalf.

She said little as the others attempted to lift her spirits.

Brass had practically dragged Grissom out of the room while the others visited.

"I should stay…"

"Do you think this is wise?" asked Brass.

Grissom gawked. "You've been telling me for years I should do something about this…I am."

"What's going to happen when she's released?" he challenged.

"I just want to make sure she's okay," Grissom growled.

"For the lab or for yourself?" asked Brass.

"I need to know she's…fine," he said as he leaned against the wall.

"She'll be better once she's released," said Brass. "She just needs to be around us."

"You think I may be part of the problem?" asked Grissom.

"She's not had a moment alone since the accident. Maybe she needs some time alone," suggested Brass.

"I don't want her to be alone…she feels guilty for Hank's death. What if she finds out about Elaine?"

_What if she lets go and I'm not here…_

_I've wasted so much time already..._

"Maybe she needs to find out," said Brass.

"Not now. She has a long way to go on her recovery," explained Grissom.

Nick stood there and watched as Sara pretended to listen to the others.

"Grissom has been here since the accident," announced Greg. "It seems odd around the lab without him."

Sara's eyes diverted to the window.

"You okay?" asked Nick as he took her chin into his hand and forced her to look at him.

She feverishly shook her head as she swiped at her eyes feeling embarrassed for breaking down in front of the others.

"You want us to call the nurse?" asked Nick quickly.

"No!"

Her answer echoed through the walls bringing Grissom to the door.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he popped his head inside.

Sara grabbed Nick's hand and pleaded silently with him.

"Everything is great," called out Nick.

Grissom stepped back into the hallway shutting the door.

"Want to tell me what's bothering you?" asked Nick.

"He…doesn't…tell…me…things," she said.

"What do you want to know?" asked Nick.

"Who… is…Elaine?" asked Sara.

The room got deathly quiet.

It was Nick who spoke up. "Elaine came with Hank's parents to claim...his body."

She sat there quietly for a moment assessing the information she had been given.

She watched out of the corner of her eye at the others' reactions.

It was Greg's that made her continue.

"A…friend?" she inquired.

Greg looked nervous.

"Elaine and Hank were very close."

Sara once again watched Greg.

He fidgeted.

"Nicky…please."

Nick glanced at the others.

"Sara…"

Nick was interrupted by the others as they began to argue over exerting Sara.

Warrick warned Nick as Catherine piped in that it was not the time to be discussing such matters.

Greg agreed as he opened the door and called for Grissom.

"What's wrong?" asked Grissom.

"Stop…it!" Sara yelled. "Stop…hiding….things."

Their eyes shot to the floor and then at Grissom.

Nick faced Grissom. "She wants to know who Elaine is."

Grissom took in a deep breath.

"Elaine Alcott said she was engaged to Hank," announced Grissom.

The others scampered out of the room immediately as if a bomb had been dropped. Nick remained behind. His hand still held Sara's.

"I want…to…read…the report," she insisted.

"Nicky, get the report and bring it," ordered Grissom.

Nick leaned over and kissed Sara on the forehead. "I'll bring it back in an hour."

Grissom waited until they were alone.

"I was waiting until you were ready," explained Grissom.

"Don't…keep…things from…me!" she gasped.

"I'm sorry. I won't," he assured her.

She breathed in deeply trying to calm down.

Her arms folded about her chest trying to ignore the wires and the heaviness she felt. She struggled with every breath.

He headed toward his chair but her voice stopped him.

"Don't," she said.

"What?" he asked as he sat down.

"You…can…go," she fumed.

"No…I…won't," he replied.

She glared at him.

He ignored the glare.

"Do you want to wait for the report or do you want me…"

"Report," she replied.

He thought it was best to sit quietly.

Her tray arrived with food.

She shoved it away.

"That's not going to help," he said softly.

"Not…hungry," she gasped.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked.

He knew she did.

She felt caged.

He pretended not to notice when she pulled the tray back.

She curled up her nose at the items on the tray.

He could not help but grin.

"I'll be back in a moment," he said as he stepped out of the room.

He kept his word.

He was back within a minute.

He smiled when she finished off the jell-o along with the juice.

She curled up in the bed and stared out the window.

He gently pulled up the covers.

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep.

She had closed her eyes to hide from him.

She was still trying to adjust to the information she had been given.

There was little that she remembered of the accident much less the few hours preceding the event.

It was Nick's whispers that woke her. She lay there with eyes closed and listened.

"You think this is a good idea giving her the report?" whispered Nick.

"She wants…needs to know," replied Grissom.

"You want me to stay? I could stay so you could sleep," offered Nick.

"I'm fine," said Grissom.

_Using my words again…_

She rolled over and saw Nick.

Nick held up a shake and a cup of soup.

"I brought your favorite," he smiled.

Nick placed the shake on the tray.

"Thank…you," she murmured.

"It was Grissom's idea," whispered Nick. "I'm just the delivery guy."

Nick pulled out the cup of soup from her favorite vegetarian diner.

She smiled at Nick as he opened the lid and carefully handed her the spoon.

Grissom smiled. "I'll leave you two alone while I make some calls."

Sara watched as Grissom slipped out of the room.

Nick watched her reaction.

"You're getting better," he observed.

"Yes, I am."

"Sara…about Hank," he began. "Grissom wasn't trying to hide it. He was just waiting until…"

"I'm...better," she finished for him.

"Yes."

She glanced at the door.

"He'll be back soon," urged Nick.

Her eyes locked with Nick.

"Has…he eaten?" she asked.

"I'm sure Brass will make him get something," replied Nick.

She finished the soup and let Nick clean up the contents.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Thanks Nick."

"Can I help you with anything else?" he asked.

"The report," she said.

He handed her the file. She stared at the file cover and then glanced at Nick.

"Thanks, Nick…you can leave now," she said.

He hesitated a moment but then left her alone to sift through the details.

Grissom cursed under his breath when he found Nick outside the hospital room.

"What are you…"

"She wanted to review the file in private," explained Nick.

"You should have called me," complained Grissom.

Pain crossed the young man's face.

Brass stepped up.

"She's entitled to some privacy," grumbled Brass.

Grissom did not reply but stepped into the room.

The file lay on the bedside table.

He quietly picked up the file and glanced in her direction.

Her body faced the window.

"Did it help?" he asked.

"Yes, it did," she replied.

"Sara…"

"I want to see Jim," she said.

"I'll get him," he said.

Jim appeared. She glanced over at Grissom. He fidgeted. He didn't want to leave her.

"Get something to eat," ordered Brass.

Grissom stood immobile.

Brass glared at him and he reluctantly left.

"Did you remember anything?" asked Brass.

"Hank wanted to talk after dinner… I didn't," she said. "It's funny. I was afraid he was going to propose and I couldn't say yes. It turned out that he was letting me know he planned to propose to someone else," she sighed.

"Sorry kiddo," whispered Brass.

"I'm not. I didn't love him. I was actually relieved…I was pissed…that he had been lying to me…but then I realized I didn't care. We sat there in my car and finally admitted that we had been using each other. He was hiding from his feelings for Elaine while I was…" her voice trailed off.

Brass did not push.

"He smiled at me…told me I deserved to be happy. I didn't have time to react because his shoulder suddenly turned red. I reached for my gun and turned in the seat. It was then I felt the bullet. I saw her…standing there …it was a woman."

"Could you identify her?" asked Brass.

"Her face is a blur right now," Sara said.

"Give it some time," stressed Brass.

"The second bullet hit him in the chest…it killed him," she said.

"Listen to me kiddo. It is not your fault that Hank died," he soothed.

She swiped at her tears. "Can't seem to shake the guilt."

"Let it go," he urged as he kissed her on the forehead and then stepped out of the room.

Grissom scrambled to his feet. Brass relayed what Sara had remembered.

"Kid has a lot of guilt," said Brass.

"She has nothing to be guilty about," said Grissom.

"She dodged a bullet that killed Hank," replied Brass.

_If she hadn't she'd be dead…_

_I can't imagine how life would be without her…_

Grissom rubbed his wearied face, "I'm going to do something about this."

Note from author:

Well, there are those words again indicating another chapter has come to an end....LOL. Thanks for the reviews. Got a good day of work completed; going back tomorrow; just having so much fun....UGh!

Take care!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

"I don't need to see a counselor!" she yelled bringing the nurse into the room.

Grissom waved the nurse out and she scurried away.

"They may be afraid of you but I'm not!" she glared.

Her anger made him giddy.

He had not seen that spark in her eyes for quite some time.

"I made a decision and…"

"You have no right to decide if I need to see a shrink!" she yelled.

"As your supervisor…"

"I'm on sick leave," she shot back.

"If you want to come back to work, then you have to be cleared by a PEAP counselor," he announced with arms folded in defiance.

"Like I'm going to get to return to work any time soon," she huffed.

He wanted to kiss her right then and there.

Her cheeks were rosy and it was not from the fever.

"You're not returning to work unless you meet with her," he warned.

"Fine!" she yelled.

"Fine!" he threw back.

She wanted to hit him.

It was a pompous stance.

If she could get out of bed, she would wipe that look off his face.

It wasn't that she hadn't tried.

Just walking a few steps, took most of her strength these days.

Each time he attempted to help her, she felt useless and angry.

She hated being vulnerable and at the moment there was no way around it.

She did not want to admit she needed help.

She often tried to do it on her own but he was fast on the buzzer to the nurses.

It had caused many an argument between them in the last day or so.

The first came when the nurse announced the catheter could go.

It meant using a bed pan or going to the bathroom.

She all but threw him out of the room with her yelling so she could attempt a trip by foot but it was ill planned and she found herself entangled with the IV stand.

She had felt embarrassed being helped literally to the toilet before a nurse arrived to assist.

Now, she needed to go again and she knew the nurses were busy with a new patient.

She threw back the covers and headed toward the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm...I need some privacy....do you mind!"

He fled the room.

She struggled to make it the door but her energy waned.

One curse and he returned to the room, wrapping his arm around her waist but she wanted no part of it.

"I can do this on my own," she demanded.

"Stop being obstinate! You're going to fall on your face and prolong your stay here," he fumed.

"Let go of me!" she warned.

He released her as she struggled toward the door.

One stumble and he was there once again.

He assisted her to the door but her hand went up blocking him entrance.

"I'll call a nurse," he offered.

She shut the door and he swore when he heard the click of the lock.

He stood there straining to hear any movement.

"Go away Grissom!" she yelled.

He stepped away hoping she would think he had left.

There was a crash followed by a pained outcry.

Grissom grabbed the buzzer as he beat on the door.

"Sara!"

A nurse appeared.

"I think she's fallen," said Grissom.

The door clicked and he started to step inside when her hand blocked him. "Just…the nurse."

He stepped back and the nurse disappeared into the bathroom.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

He grimaced when he heard soft sobs.

"I pulled out the IV," she sniffled. "I've ruined the gown."

"I've seen worst honey," patted the kind nurse. "One thing at a time."

Grissom stepped out into the hallway.

The nurse appeared shortly.

"She's going to be fine…just pride," whispered the nurse. "She's not used to being dependent on anyone."

Grissom nodded.

"I'll have her back in her bed in a moment," said Nurse Molly.

"Thank you Molly," he said sadly.

Within minutes Sara was back in her bed.

She rolled over to face the window.

She wished the scenery would change.

It wasn't bad but then it was day light and she was not used to seeing things in the light of day.

She preferred darkness where things could be hidden.

The light given off by the window displayed a very pale, frightened, weakened and slightly broken shell of herself.

She pretended she did not notice him enter the room.

He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sara, I know you want to do things on your own," he began. "But you're not ready. Let us help you."

"The nurses can help," she announced.

"But not me," he added.

_Especially you…_

_You don't like weakness…_

_You like women who are…like Lady Heather…_

He gently held her arm examining the purple, green and blue bruising from the IV.

His fingers were feather light on each blotch.

"You're very strong Sara…you've been through so much… we just want to help…it's not a sign of weakness to admit you need help. It's actually a sign of strength."

She contemplated his words for a moment.

It would take a lot of strength from her to allow him to do anything further.

He had practically become her private nurse maid.

Even the nurses had marveled at his loyalty to her.

"Never seen a husband so dedicated," replied a nurse one night.

"He's not my husband," she had stated.

"Oh…a live-in mate," the nurse had said.

Sara shook her head. "My boss."

"You must be great at your job," murmured the nurse.

"The lab needs me," had been her reply.

His whole behavior baffled her.

She lay there still fuming that a counselor was on the way to talk with her.

She had no desire to talk with anyone about her pain.

The soiling of her gown was enough for one day.

She still felt mortified and **he **knew what had happened.

His hand gently stroked her hair like he had done a thousand times since her admittance.

She felt the anger slip away and it was replaced with a strange feeling she could not seem to label.

She closed her eyes and focused on his ministrations.

It was moments like this when she almost thought the pain was worth it.

She groaned in frustration when there was a tap at the door.

"Behave," he warned.

The door swung open and a woman stepped into the room.

Sara recognized the woman.

It was the same person whom she had counseled with just a year ago when Grissom forced her to talk with someone and now he was doing it again.

Sara's eyes shot to Grissom.

He ignored the glare as he spoke briefly to the woman.

"Hello Sara," smiled Dr. Roberts.

"This is not necessary," said Sara.

"I'm sure it's not but it doesn't hurt to talk about things, now does it?" asked Dr. Roberts.

"Fire away," challenged Sara.

"I hear you feel guilty for Hank's death," Dr. Roberts threw at her.

It was the one thing she liked about the counselor at least.

She was direct.

Sara's eyes glared at Grissom.

_Traitor…_

"It wasn't my fault," replied Sara.

"Do you believe that or are you repeating what someone else told you so I'll leave you alone?"

"I didn't kill Hank," answered Sara.

"You feel responsible. You feel that way because you lived and he died."

_What can I say?_

_I'm cursed…I'm a survivor…_

"There's a season for everything…a time to live and a time to die. It wasn't my time to die."

"You hate being a survivor, don't you?" asked Dr. Roberts.

"I wouldn't know. I've never died so there's not much to compare," quipped Sara.

"You have died. You were dead for almost a minute before they brought you back. That's impressive, Sara. You dodged a bullet that killed your boyfriend and then your heart stopped but they brought you back. How did you feel?"

Sara swallowed the lump in her throat.

"How did you feel?" pressed the counselor.

"Angry."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted the pain to stop," admitted Sara.

Grissom had been sitting quietly in the corner.

He was sure Sara had not even noticed that he had remained in the room.

She had curled her body into a fetal position and kept her eyes focused on the view from the window as she talked with Dr. Roberts.

"So you let go…but your will to live was stronger than the pain. You came back."

"I didn't have a choice," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because….he wouldn't let me go…he kept saying, 'don't let go.' I couldn't leave him…never have been strong enough to leave him."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Dr. Roberts.

Sara did not reply.

_She heard me…_

_She fought to stay because she…_

Grissom's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crying.

The questions continued.

Her replies were short and sometimes muffled by her bouts of tears.

She closed her eyes while the counselor rattled off her opinion of Sara's condition.

_Post traumatic stress syndrome…_

_That's for weak persons…_

Sara knew it was a possibility.

Dying had taken a lot out of her and she was sure her emotions were far from under control.

She didn't even have control of her own bladder long enough to pee in the commode without soiling herself.

Sara had reached an all time low and Grissom was right there to witness it.

She thought she would force him to leave.

She knew the right words to make him flee.

She remembered the moments of tenderness and she could not imagine being there alone with the pain without his comfort.

He had never given it before and now it seemed with every chance he was there soothing her pain and hurt.

_Once you leave the hospital, all of that will change…_

_He'll have you back good as new for the lab…_

_Well, not quite new…_

_Battered and beaten and rattled inside but functioning enough to return to process the dead…_

"Do you still want to die?" asked the counselor.

"I don't have a death wish," replied Sara.

"Do you still feel responsible for the death of Hank?" she asked.

"No."

She thought she had sounded convincing until she broke down in tears and cursed at her own weakness.

_He had everything to live for…_

_He loved someone and that someone loved him…_

That was something that eluded Sara all of her life.

She doubted she ever would.

"I'll check back with you in a few days," said the counselor.

Sara merely nodded as the woman left.

As soon as she heard the door shut, she let herself cry.

He sat there quietly in the chair trying not to make a sound.

Her tears turned into a full blown meltdown as she sobbed into her pillow.

He hated to hear her cry.

"Sara…"

She quickly swiped at her eyes.

"Leave me alone Grissom," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he repeated like a mantra.

"Stop saying that!" she screeched.

Within minutes, he was back in his chair holding her hand despite her protest.

She glared at him between sniffles.

"I thought you needed…"

"I didn't need that!" she yelled.

"What do you need?" he asked mournfully.

She regretted lashing out at him.

"I need…to get out of this bed…to stand…to walk…to see something other than this room…or that view…I want to smell fresh air rather than disinfectant and death…I want to get out of here!"

His actions startled her when she felt the bed covers being thrown to the side.

Slippers were thrust on her feet.

A housecoat was then placed around her.

It was not an easy task with the IV still in place.

His hands gently eased her from the bed.

She stood on wobbly legs.

She felt his arms around her waist as he supported her.

Sweat beaded her forehead as she slowly made her way across the room.

Every bone in her body strained from the effort and suddenly she found herself teetering on the edge of exhaustion.

He gently lifted her and deposited her back into the bed.

It had taken all of her strength but she thanked him.

His hands left hers and for a moment she thought he was angry with her until she felt his breath on her cheeks.

"Wait right here," he said softly.

He returned with a wheelchair.

She glanced at it.

She hated the things.

He wheeled her down the hall, despite the objections by the nurses.

He did not stop until they were outside.

He wrapped a blanket around her as she breathed in deeply.

"Nothing like the Vegas smog," she said. "The pure oxygen was killing me."

He chuckled and soon she joined him.

"Griss…thank you," she said. "I'm sorry I've been…I just want things to get back to normal."

"They will be," he insisted. "You just have to give it time."

"I hate hospitals. I want to go home," she pouted.

He found her vulnerability overwhelmingly sexy and he wanted to take her into his arms but he kept her at arms' length.

"You will...when you're well," he said.

She nodded slowly.

"I could have Greg bring you something to eat," he offered.

She smiled. "You should go into the lab. I'm better."

He knew she was right but yet he could not bring himself to leave her.

"In another day or so," he said.

"Look, you've done your duty as a supervisor…and friend."

His blue eyes seemed to stare right through her.

Her eyes dropped to the ground as she wrapped her arms about herself.

"You're more to me than a friend," he admitted. "Why do you think I asked you to come to Vegas?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his.

"I just never did know what to do…about this."

Note from author:

Darn, just when it was getting good....those words had to pop up.

Take care!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

_You know by the time you figure it out, it could really be too late…_

She seemed shell shocked.

She had not been prepared for this conversation.

She wasn't prepared for a lot of things these days.

Just existing from day to day seemed to be her primary focus in life and there were days when she wasn't sure whether she was doing such a great job at that.

She started to respond when voices erupted behind them.

"The nurses are on a warpath," warned Nick. "Something about you taking Sara off the floor…without permission."

"Just getting some fresh air," said Grissom.

"In Vegas?" teased Greg.

"I missed the smog. Grissom was kind enough to bring me out here for awhile," she said with a smile.

Greg held up a bag. "I brought you food."

"Shake too?" she asked.

Warrick displayed the shake he held behind his back.

"You guys are the best," she exclaimed.

"We best get you back," said Grissom. "Why don't you guys take her back while I talk with Brass?"

"Want us to face the music," whined Greg.

Sara glanced in Grissom's direction as she felt herself being pushed.

He turned his back so she could not see his expression.

"How is she doing?" asked Brass.

"She's getting better…she saw a counselor," said Grissom. "Any further leads on the shooter?"

"None," replied Brass.

Grissom sat back down on the bench.

"You look like shit," commented Brass.

"I've been avoiding Ecklie," sighed Grissom.

"He's going to have your hide," warned Brass.

"She's still very weak…a few more days," said Grissom.

"Gil, she's out of the woods," said Brass. "She's going to be fine."

"Her kidneys are still not functioning properly. She's still susceptible to infection. She's supposed to meet with a lung specialist…"

"Have you told her how much you love her?" asked Brass.

"I may be too late," he replied.

"Bullshit. The kid has always loved you."

"She deserves better," said Grissom.

"Yes, she does but she chose you so get off your ass and do something about it."

_She chose Hank but he hurt her…_

_She just won't admit it…_

Grissom stood outside the hospital room, listening to their laughter.

Greg was in full swing with his antics.

He glanced in and saw that the young man had deposited himself next to Sara in the bed.

Nick sat on the bed while Warrick sat in the chair that had become his spot.

Nick glanced over and chuckled.

"The nurse is looking for you," warned Nick.

Grissom frowned. "Is it…"

"Sara missed a test," explained Warrick "You've thrown off their entire schedule for the evening."

Grissom was called out into the hall by the nurse.

Once he disappeared, Sara spoke up.

"He needs to go back to work," she whispered.

"He's still worried about you kiddo," said Brass as he stepped into the room.

"I'm better," she lamented. "I'm sure Ecklie…"

"Grissom can handle Ecklie," assured Brass.

"Things have been different without him around," admitted Greg.

"I always thought I was his favorite," teased Warrick. "Guess we know the truth now."

His words bothered Sara.

_Ecklie could make his life miserable…_

_Especially if he thinks…_

_Of course there's nothing between us…_

"I want him to leave," she blurted out.

It did not come out the way she wanted and she was embarrassed when Grissom stepped back into the room at that moment.

It was Nick who spoke quickly trying to smooth things over.

"I know you're getting tired of this place…maybe in another week, you'll be home. Before long, we'll have you working a decomp," teased Nick with a wink.

"The nurse is coming to get you for tests," announced Grissom.

Sara plastered on a smile. "The fun never ends."

The others said their goodbyes.

Grissom and Brass stood to the side and waited until the others were gone.

The nurse arrived with a wheelchair.

"I'll see you tomorrow," called Brass.

Sara stared at Grissom.

He picked up his jacket and for the first time since her arrival, she felt a surge of fear envelope her.

_You stupid girl…_

_He's leaving…_

_He's going to leave and you're going to be alone…_

She folded her hands in her lap.

"We're going to take a few x-rays of your lungs and then run some tests on your kidneys," announced the nurse.

Sara nodded. She told herself not to look at Grissom but she did anyway. Their eyes locked with one another.

"Thanks Griss…for everything," she managed to get out.

He nodded.

The nurse wheeled Sara from the room and yet Grissom stood there as if his feet were cemented to the floor.

"You really going to leave?" asked Brass.

"You heard her. She doesn't want me here," grieved Grissom. "Ecklie was outside. He's demanding I come into to work. He won't even consider a uniformed officer."

"You think she's still in danger?" asked Brass.

"I don't want to take the risk of leaving her but…maybe she's right. Maybe I should leave," Grissom said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"Words and actions are two different things. She seemed afraid when you picked up your jacket. Stay. To hell with Ecklie, I'll talk with him myself," offered Brass.

Brass patted him on the back.

He stopped at the doorway. "Besides, you'll be calling the hospital every five minutes, asking about those test results. Take advantage of this time and rest while I get you something to eat."

He felt better with the short nap and food.

Brass had left some time ago and yet she had not returned.

He felt uneasy not being with her.

He had accompanied her through every test and now he wondered whether it was a mistake to have let her go alone.

He paced the room over and over until he stood there letting his mind think of all kinds of horrors.

He swung open the door and disappeared down the hall.

He had no idea where he was going but it felt good to get out for awhile.

He stepped into the gift shop and stared at the live plant.

_I wonder if she still has the plant I sent her…_

"_The lab needs you."_

His words mocked him.

He couldn't admit that he needed her.

The entire incident had rattled him so that he sought advice from Catherine.

Catherine had been quite smug when he had ordered the plant.

Of course she chided him for the sentiment on the card.

"_Just Grissom?" asked Catherine. "Couldn't you say a little more than just…"_

"_I sent her the plant…a live plant…a plant she likes…what more…"_

"_Right. Can't ask much more from you than that," muttered Catherine._

He sighed.

He wanted to add more to the sentiment.

_I need you…_

_I want you…_

_Please stay…_

He wanted to even use a four letter word that often came to mind when he thought of Sara.

It was one that he had never declared to anyone.

_Then all of a sudden we get a second chance…_

He purchased the small plant along with a magazine and headed back to the room.

The nurse was there at the desk.

"Molly…"

"There you are," she beamed. "Ms. Sara thought you had left."

"I wanted to know about the tests," he said as he set the plant on the counter.

"Her right kidney seems to be functioning normally now. Her lungs look great. There's still some infection however. The tests wiped her out. She was asleep within minutes."

"I'll just sit with her for awhile and then leave," he said.

"She missed you," said Molly. "She seemed pretty low after you left."

"I didn't leave. I just took a walk," he explained.

"She'll be happy to know that," said Molly motioning toward the room. "An officer just went in there a minute ago."

"An officer?" asked Grissom.

"Yes…a uniformed officer…"

Grissom quickly opened the door.

The man stood over Sara with his hands wrapped around her throat as her struggles lessened.

"Call Security!" yelled Grissom as he hurried toward the man.

One punch and the man lay sprawled on the floor.

Sara gasped for air as the man struggled with Grissom.

Grissom moaned as he felt a blow to his jaw but Grissom slammed the man back onto the floor.

The man reached for his gun but Grissom stomped his hand causing the man to wail.

Security arrived as Grissom turned his attention to Sara.

A nurse had already grabbed the oxygen and Sara once again found a mask over her face.

"I'll page the doctor," urged Molly.

Sara coughed and sputtered while she attempted to breathe.

Grissom's hand gently stroked her hair, calming her.

"Just breathe," he whispered. "It's over. Security has the man in custody. Do you understand? You're safe."

Sara's hand grabbed his and he held it tight.

A doctor appeared along with more security.

He was pushed out of the room as they examined her.

Grissom spoke briefly with security, giving them instructions to notify Brass.

He seemed relieved when he was permitted back in the room.

"I've given her something for the pain. She managed to break open several incisions. There's some trauma to her larynx…it's going to be painful for her to talk. She's lucky you came in the room when you did."

The doctor and nurses disappeared.

His hand trembled as he took hers and held it tight.

Brass stepped into the room.

"How is she?" asked Brass.

"They gave her something to help her sleep," replied Grissom. "She tore her incisions…there's going to be a lot of bruising on her neck."

"Ecklie feels like an ass right now," whispered Brass.

"I never should have left her," seethed Grissom. "She could have been killed because…"

"Whoa…you're not Superman and even I doubted that someone might try …look, I can't stay for a longer pep talk. I have an appointment with a wanna- be cop. I'll let you know what I find out. Stay here. I don't think Ecklie is going to be giving you any grief after this."

Brass left, leaving Grissom to continue his bedside vigil.

She moaned several hours later as if she were in pain. Her eyes shot open as she struggled to get up.

"Just a dream," he soothed.

Her eyes were wide with terror as she scanned the room.

"Just you and me," he assured her. "Just rest, I promise I'm not leaving."

She grimaced as she attempted to roll to her side.

"You broke open some incisions. It's going to be sore where they had to replace the stitches."

"Throat…hurts," she whispered.

"You've got some nasty bruises," he said. "I'm sorry Sara. I never should have…"

"Not… your fault. I told… you… to leave," she said. "Didn't…mean…it. Just…didn't…want…Ecklie …to be mad…at you."

"I'm afraid that's several years too late," he said with a smile.

She slowly pulled herself up, throwing off the covers.

"You shouldn't be up," he insisted.

"I don't have a choice…I do but…I'm not doing it," she said as she sat there with her legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"I can help," he offered.

"Just to the door," she said. She stood on wobbly legs. "Call the nurse."

He glanced at her ashen face.

"Put your arms around me," he demanded. He shifted her so that he practically carried her to the bathroom.

They stood there waiting for the nurse but when no one came Sara gently tried to push herself away from Grissom.

"I can do this…on my own," she offered.

"I'm not letting go of you," he declared.

"Griss…"

They were interrupted by Catherine.

"Hey, am I interrupting…"

"Catherine, you're just in time," answered Grissom sounding relieved as he shifted so that Catherine was now supporting Sara.

"Right. I used to do this all the time when Eddie came home drunk. I bet you have a better aim than he did," teased Catherine.

The door shut and Grissom plopped down in a chair.

The nurse quickly came in.

"I'm sorry. We had an emergency…"

"It's alright. A friend is in there with her," replied Grissom.

Once the door opened, Grissom was there.

Catherine stood and watched as he carefully lifted Sara off her feet.

She was gently placed back in the bed while Catherine stood there speechless.

Grissom arranged the covers on the bed and then meticulously arranged her pillows.

"I came to see how you were doing…and to ask you a few questions," said Catherine. "Are you up to it?"

Sara coughed causing Grissom to spring into action.

He quickly poured a cup of water and placed it in Sara's hand.

"The guy claims he was hired to kill Sara after the first hit was blotched. He never saw the person who hired him," said Catherine. "He was paid ten thousand dollars to complete the job. He couldn't tell us why the person wanted Sara dead…he says it's not his nature to ask questions. He just considers it a money transaction for services rendered."

Catherine waited a minute for Sara to digest the information.

"Sara, are you sure it was a woman that…."

"Yes."

"Do you remember anything more?" asked Catherine.

"It happened… in a flash. She had… shoulder length hair,… brown I think…wore perfume…" she coughed.

"You think you could recognize her again if you saw her?" asked Catherine.

"I'm not sure," admitted Sara.

"Ecklie ordered a review of every case Sara has worked in the last six months," said Catherine. "He thinks it might be work related and not just a random act of violence."

"Don't remember anyone…I pissed…off…except…Ecklie," Sara sputtered through bouts of coughing.

"That's enough," declared Grissom.

Catherine tried to contain her smile.

She had heard from the others about Grissom's overprotective behavior.

"Get some rest," said Catherine. "Greg plans to deliver some fruit smoothies in a couple of hours."

"Thanks Cat," whispered Sara.

"Stay with her," ordered Catherine. "We have the lab covered…besides, Ecklie is getting reamed out pretty good for ordering you back to the lab on the day another hit was attempted."

Sara stared at Grissom.

She waited until they were alone.

"Ecklie ordered you…"

"I never listen to Ecklie," said Grissom.

"But…you listened to me," she finished.

"Not…really," he said. "I took a walk through the hospital to pass the time. I was also trying to come up with the right words to explain why I felt I needed to stay."

"Did you?" she asked.

"Yes. I was going to tell you I had finally figured out what to do…about this."

Note from author:

Well, small progress...Sara admitting she wanted him to stay- Grissom being firm about caring for her....okay they still need to have that talk- it is coming....By the way no one has guessed who the killer is yet....I am posting again tonight since I came home early and got actually accomplished something today at the "new" old house. Thanks so much for the reviews. Don't worry, Grissom and Sara are going to know "About this" which will bring quite a smile to within a few days. As you know I always add other angst....LOL I will try to get to a point where I can post twice a day.

Take care!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

She cursed when the door opened and a technician stood there.

"I want…to finish…this," she said.

"I'm here to take you for an x-ray," announced the man.

"I've had an x-ray," said Sara looking suspiciously at the technician.

The man looked at the orders. "It says here, you need an x-ray of your neck…just as a precautionary measure."

Sara groaned.

"She'll be back in an hour," assured the technician.

Grissom assisted her into the wheelchair but she refused to let go of his hand.

He could feel her uneasiness.

"I'm coming with her," announced Grissom.

The man did not reply but merely walked around to navigate the wheelchair.

By the time they returned, Greg was standing there with shakes.

Nick and Warrick pulled Grissom to the side and whispered softly to him while Greg busied Sara.

She knew it was a ploy but she did not have the strength to object.

She would grill Grissom later.

"Those are some nasty bruises," whined Greg.

Her hand instinctively pulled up the covers.

"I'm sorry, Sara," said Greg.

"It's fine. It looks worse than it feels," she lied.

Nick glanced over at Sara. "How's Sara holding up?"

"She's a bit jumpy," whispered Grissom. "Not so trusting."

"Never thought Sara was," whispered Warrick.

"I'd feel better if we knew who was behind this," said Grissom.

"Brass is practically living at the lab, waiting for a lead," replied Nick.

Grissom watched as Greg lay there with Sara, whispering softly in her ear.

A small laugh erupted from Sara's lips.

Grissom smiled at the young man.

It was exactly what Sara needed at the moment.

"Greg misses her," said Nick softly. "We all do."

"She's getting better," replied Grissom.

"Good thing you decided to stay here," whispered Warrick.

"I almost didn't get here in time," grieved Grissom. "That won't happen again."

"Why don't you try to get some rest while we're here," urged Nick.

They joined Sara and Greg.

Grissom reclined back in the chair and sat there quietly listening to the others converse about everything that was nothing.

It did his heart good to hear her laughter.

Once or twice she coughed and his eyes shot open but the guys were there to assist her.

His eyes closed again and he was asleep within minutes.

Sara sat there and watched him.

"Nick, could you place that blanket over Grissom?" she whispered.

Grissom shifted slightly but remained asleep.

"He looks exhausted," whispered Warrick.

"I'll stay until he wakes," offered Nick.

"Me too," said Greg.

"I guess that leaves me to go back and help Catherine," muttered Warrick.

Warrick leaned over and squeezed Sara's hand. "Get some sleep also."

She scooted down into the bed and Greg stood, helping to fix the blankets.

"I guess this means we won't be sleeping together," teased Greg.

"Sorry, not this time," yawned Sara.

She gently rolled over so that she was facing Grissom and then closed her eyes.

Nick grabbed a magazine, tossing one to Greg.

Grissom woke a few hours later. He stretched feeling the tightness in his neck.

"Can't see how you can sleep in that chair," muttered Greg.

"How long has she been asleep?" asked Grissom.

"You both went to sleep about the same time," said Nick. "Is there anything we can get you before we leave?"

"A quick shower," said Grissom as he stood. "Greg, a cup of coffee would be great."

Greg took off as Nick watched Grissom grab his overnight bag.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" asked Nick.

"Yes, Nicky, she does," replied Grissom glancing at Sara before stepping into the bathroom.

When he returned, Sara was sitting up in the bed.

His eyes noticed the coffee cup in her hand.

"Better not let the nurse catch you with that," he teased.

"Hot chocolate," she smirked.

He took his cup and walked over to the window and stood there observing the outside.

He seemed quiet to the others as they said their goodbyes.

Sara threw back the covers and stood gingerly.

He whirled around but her hand went in the air.

She slowly walked over to the window and stood there with him.

"It looks like it's going to rain," she said.

He nodded only, keeping his eyes focused on the scenery outside.

"Griss?"

He turned to look at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No," he said trying to assure her.

She grabbed her housecoat and he reached out to help but she stepped back.

"I need to start doing this for myself," she said as she winced. "Damn stitches."

She turned and headed toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked following her every step.

"I am going to take a shower," she announced.

She held up her hands. "No wires...glad to be rid of the IV."

"Wait. I'll call the nurse," he said heading toward the buzzer.

"Don't. I can do this," she said. "But…if you'd feel better about this, you could stand guard."

It was a positive change.

He followed her step by step.

She was slow and stopped a moment to rest but she flashed a huge smile when she managed to get to the bathroom without assistance.

He stopped at the entrance to the bathroom and was surprised when she did not bother to close the door.

She sat down for a moment and it was then he began to worry.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he said. "Let me call…"

"I just need a rest," she replied.

A few minutes passed and she slowly stood.

He quickly turned his back and retreated to the door entrance.

She turned on the water and waited a few minutes.

Clothes dropped to the floor and then she stepped carefully inside the shower.

A soft moan came from her lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked nervously.

"This feels great," she murmured.

She finished in record time as she felt her energy drain.

She grabbed a towel and then slowly began the ordeal of getting dressed.

She chose a pair of pajamas.

Once she was done, she sat down abruptly.

He turned quickly. "You okay?"

"I needed that," she said with a smile. "That felt great."

He did not bother to ask but merely took the towel and began gently towel drying her hair.

"You smell better also," he teased.

"That's nice to know," she said.

She slowly walked back to the bed.

Once she was settled, she let out a sigh.

"Took all of your energy, didn't it?" he asked.

"It was worth it," she announced.

She stared at him for a moment and then sat up. "I want to go home."

"I was wondering when you were going to start that again," he sighed.

"I can rest and sleep at home," she urged.

She was right.

"I'll talk with the doctor," he offered.

"Griss?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is there any lead on…"

He quickly shook his head.

He watched for a reaction.

"You can't stay alone," he said. "Not until you're better and we've caught this person."

She nodded slowly.

"The others have offered to stay with you," he said quietly.

Her eyes shot to his.

She had been waiting for this moment.

It always came.

The real Gil Grissom was about to surface.

"We never got to talk about…this," he said.

She had been looking forward to the conversation until now.

She squared her shoulders and prepared herself for the worse.

_It was compassion and pity…_

_He just felt sorry for me…_

_Sorry that I got dumped, then injured and…_

"Is there anything to talk about?" she blurted out sounding rather put off.

He was surprised by her reaction.

"I thought…it's just…yes, there is," he said sounding frustrated.

"Then tell me. What did you decide to do about this?" she challenged.

He stared at her.

"Go on," she goaded, half expecting him to flee like he had done so many times before.

He sat there rather shell shocked.

His prepared speech was now a garble of words that did not make any sense.

It was not going the way he planned.

The doctor stepped in and Sara huffed.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Dr. Reynolds.

"No," said Sara sounding rather angry.

Dr. Reynolds glanced at the two while he examined Sara. "Well, despite the slight setback the other day, I think you're doing quite well."

"I want to go home," she said.

"Perhaps in a few days…"

"Now," she demanded.

Dr. Reynolds glanced at Grissom. "Is she getting tired of us?"

"No offense," said Sara. "But, I **am** going home."

"What if I said no?" asked Dr. Reynolds.

Sara bit her lower lip. "Why would you say no? I can get plenty of rest and sleep at home. I showered and walked on my own. I don't need to stay."

"Someone will be staying with you at all times?" he asked.

"Of course," she lied.

"There's still the risk of infection. Your immunity has been compromised," he warned.

"I'll be careful," she insisted.

"Mr. Grissom, are you still going to be overseeing her recovery?" asked Dr. Reynolds.

"Yes, I am."

"You'll need to report any fevers and make sure she takes her…"

"I...will."

The doctor frowned.

Grissom smiled inwardly. He knew the doctor was going to insist on a few more days.

"I'm leaving with or without your permisson," she declared.

"No, you're not!" announced Grissom.

She stared at the doctor. "Hospital security has already been compromised. I would feel...safer if I were at home."

"I'll start on the discharge papers," said Dr. Reynolds. "Ms. Sidle, do you understand how sick you were…still are?"

"Yes," she said not looking in Grissom's direction.

"Then, I'll release you into Dr. Grissom's care."

_His care?_

_The moment I'm out of here, I'm on my own…_

_It was nice while it lasted…_

Grissom hid his temper.

He felt uneasy about letting her be discharged so soon after the attack.

Things were happening too quickly.

Her incision looked awful and it could very well cause another infection.

Sara seemed quite pleased that she was leaving so he said nothing but began to prepare.

Once they were alone, Grissom packed up the few belongings that had collected over the weeks.

Sara sat there and watched as he placed the items in a chair.

He then turned and without a word, slipped on her shoes, followed by the coat that hung in the closet.

"I'm going to wear pajamas?" she questioned.

"Just because you're getting out of here, doesn't mean you're going anywhere but straight to another bed," he said curtly.

"Griss…"

The nurse appeared with the discharge papers and she watched as Grissom listened to the instructions intently, asking a few questions.

The nurse looked at Sara.

"Do you have any questions?" asked the nurse.

Sara shook her head as she signed the form.

Grissom took the release forms and put them in his pocket.

Within a few minutes, she was sitting in his car.

If it were not for the pajamas, she would think they were on their way to a crime scene.

"Thank you for helping me get out of there," she said.

"You should have stayed another day or two," he replied quietly.

"I can get better at home," she pressed.

He did not reply but flipped on his windshield wipers when the rain increased.

"I'll call Nick and…"

"You were released in my care," he blurted out.

She stared at him.

"I've not been home in awhile but the maid has probably been there a couple of times. There won't be any edible food in…"

"Your house?" she asked shocked.

"You're not staying alone."

"I wasn't. I was going to call…you said the others had offered…"

"Yes, they did but you're my responsibility," he declared.

"Grissom, I am not your responsibility. You're not stuck with me. I can go home. I'm sure Nick…"

Grissom interrupted. "Would you stop talking so I can…explain what I want to do about this!"

**note from author:**

Gee, the timing on some of this! I am going to try to post only twice a day- keep in mind that I am keeping strange hours these days!

Take care!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

She gulped.

He glanced at her before speaking. "I want you to stay…with me."

She gawked.

"With you?"

"Yes," he glanced at her. "Is that okay?"

_Okay…_

_Of course it's okay…_

Minutes passed without an answer as he continued on his route.

He wasn't about to let her out of his sight.

"Why now?" she asked suspiciously.

He glanced at her for a moment as he turned into his driveway.

"Could we continue this inside?" he asked. "The rain has let up. I think if we delay, we're going to get soaked."

He quickly stepped out and opened her car door.

They were soon inside and Sara shivered from the slight rain.

"You should lie down," he warned.

"You didn't answer me. Why now?" she asked.

"Sara you've been through two near deaths experiences. Despite the good front, you're in no condition to be standing here. Let's get you into bed…"

"Why?" she asked sounding irritated.

Grissom was not ready to lay his true feelings out just yet.

He could see that she was fading fast and worried that she should have stayed in the hospital for a few more days.

He pushed the button on his message machine.

There was a private message from Catherine letting him know that Ecklie was on the rampage.

Another message began with a seductive voice and they both knew who it belonged to.

_You missed our regular dinner night. Don't worry. I heard about what happened. I guess everything is out in the open now. She finally knows what kind of person Hank really was. Of course, you already knew that. Remember, it's not your fault. It was her choice to get involved with that EMT._

The rain pelted down outside.

Grissom cursed inwardly.

"Sara…"

"You knew about Elaine?"

He never liked to lie and he wasn't about to start.

"Yes."

"I guess you found it very funny…watching me think that I had a life when I was only sharing it with someone else."

"Sara…"

Her hand flew up in the air.

"So tell me Griss. How often was I the subject of your dinner conversation? Three…four times?" she fumed.

"It wasn't like that," he said sounding a bit ashamed.

"Never mind! I don't care how you and Heather get your kicks," she fumbled around in her purse for her cell phone. Flipping it out, she cursed.

The phone was dead.

"You should lie down. I'll…"

"I am not staying!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You're in no condition for us to be having this conversation. Follow me and I'll show you…."

"I'll call Nick or Greg or…" she stopped as she looked around for a phone.

Lightning flashed.

A storm was brewing outside to match the outburst that was ready to explode.

"Where's the phone?" she asked.

He said nothing.

"Fine! I'll walk home," she stormed as she headed toward the door.

He quickly blocked her path.

"Don't do…this," he pleaded.

"I don't want your pity," she yelled at him as she tried to step past him but he quickly blocked her.

"It's not pity," he urged. "Why did you ever want to be with me?"

"I don't," she lied.

His hands dropped releasing her abruptly and she would have slumped to the floor had she not leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I still think it would be best if you stay here. You'd be safe. I would very much like for you to stay…here."

She certainly did not want to go home.

She was not physically or emotionally ready.

She stood there and trembled.

Just the thought of Grissom talking about her with Lady Heather brought on additional shame and degradation.

"I think…it would be best…if I went…home," she managed to get out without letting too much emotion escape.

"Wait at least until the storm passes," he urged stepping forward.

She had very little choice since she knew the gang would still be at work and there was no one else to call, that is, if he let her near a phone.

She nodded slowly.

"You should lie down," he said once more.

He started toward the bedroom and glanced over his shoulder.

He was glad she followed.

He flipped on a light and then prepared the bed, turning down the covers and adjusting the pillows.

He stepped aside and she sat down on the bed.

Without a word, he slipped off her shoes and then helped her lay down.

"I probably have tea," he offered.

_He would_, she thought.

_Lady Heather loves tea..._

She quickly shook her head.

She lay there with eyes closed and let the fatigue wash over her.

She thought he would leave but instead, he merely sat down in a chair.

He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Her eyes shot open and she rose from the bed.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"It's not necessary for you to sit…with me," she said.

"No, it's not," he replied sounding tired.

The lights in the hallway flickered and then went out just as there was a loud clap of thunder.

"The storm must have knocked out the power," soothed Grissom.

"You think it was just the storm?" asked Sara.

He heard the slight fear in her tone.

"I'm sure of it," he comforted. "The entire block is dark."

He gently leaned over, shuffling through a drawer and produced a flashlight.

He set it down on the bed.

"Try to sleep," he said.

"I'm not sleepy," she admitted. "Just tired."

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Why do we do this?" she asked.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Pretend that we…"

She was interrupted by his phone.

"Grissom."

He glanced at her.

"She's here with me," replied Grissom. "She's fine. Jim, the power went out. Could you check on it for me?"

He flipped the phone off.

The lightning flashed followed by thunder and she cringed.

He wanted to hold her.

She seemed frail and small and very much like a child as she lay there beneath the covers.

"Where were we?" he asked.

"I was saying, we pretend not to…" she cursed when his phone went off again.

"Grissom."

"Thanks, Jim. The alarm is on…it'll be fine until morning. Be safe in the storm."

He placed the phone on the dresser.

They both stared at it.

"The storm has knocked out most of the power in this area. Crews hope to have it working again in a few hours."

"It sounds like everyone is busy," she said.

"They're probably going to pull a double," he stated.

"It must have been hard on them…with both of us out," she stated.

"They had help from swing," replied Grissom. "I called in a few favors."

"Why?" she asked.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that I…"

His phone went off and he cursed out loud.

She cursed inwardly as well.

"Grissom," he said in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry but I'm not at liberty to divulge Ms. Sidle's whereabouts at this time. Why do you want to know?" he asked glancing at Sara.

"I'll relay the message to Ms. Sidle," he said as he hung up.

"That was Elaine Alcott. She wants to talk with you," he said.

"I don't see any point in that," said Sara softly.

"Sara, I knew about Elaine. Heather and I ran into them at a restaurant."

_Throw salt in a festering wound, Grissom…_

_You had no problem having dinner with a dominatrix…_

He could tell she was not taking the news well. "I didn't know things were getting serious. If I did, I would have…"

"You told me to get a life. I somehow ended up with Elaine's."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Stop saying that! Would you just stop!" she yelled. "Heather was right. It was my choice."

"You could have had other choices," he whispered. "You were with Hank when…"

"You were with Heather," she finished.

It was not what he was going to say. He was going to say, _"when you should have been with me."_

"You shouldn't feel threatened by Heather."

"I'm not. In order to be threatened then I would have to…"

"Stop," he shouted.

His harshness caught her off guard.

"Hank was a fool! He never should have…"

"I'm not discussing Hank with you," she said leaning back.

"You deserved better," he seethed.

"By whose standard? I used Hank as much as he used me…so we were using each other. He just happened to have someone else besides me. I wasn't so fortunate."

"Sara, he was cheating on you," he preached.

"Was it cheating?" she countered.

_I never loved him…_

_I wouldn't let myself love him…_

_He felt it…_

_I was already in love with you…_

_I was willing to settle for Hank except my heart and soul wouldn't let me…_

She curled back into the covers.

The room was already cool and the slight dampness from the rain had not helped matters.

She was miserably cold.

Her voice was becoming strained from the conversation and her emotions were already a wreck in progress.

His hand gently caressed her forehead.

"I don't have a fever," she snapped.

"You're still susceptible to illnesses," he cautioned.

"I'm not going to die Grissom. I've managed to cheat death once again. Don't worry. In a few weeks, I'll be back at work," she coughed. "I wouldn't want to let the lab down."

"Is it so hard for you to believe that I care about you?" he asked.

"Yes."

He stumbled back as if he had been slapped.

"I do have feelings, Sara…for you," he threw back at her.

She flinched.

"Why was it so easy for you to spend time…with others…rather than me…was it so hard being around me?" she pleaded.

"Others couldn't harm me…you could," he replied.

"Why?"

"You've always meant more to me than the others," he admitted.

"You never showed me," she mourned. "You never even wanted to be in the same room with me at times."

He started to reply when there was a loud clap of thunder as the lightning lit up the sky.

"Storm is getting worse," he said.

"Yes, it is," she said and he wondered if she were referring to their current conversation.

He glanced at her as he stood beside the window.

"I know it hasn't been right between us…that's my fault," he admitted. "I couldn't have you but then I couldn't bear to see you with anyone else…not even the guys."

She looked shocked.

"Do you think I enjoyed watching you stroll off to dinner with Nick or Greg and not feel the least bit envious? You were always happy with them…with me…there was mostly just pain."

"A sweet pain," she barely said above a whisper. He read her lips and it made him turn away.

"I never enjoyed hurting you Sara," he said as his eyes met hers. "I could never afford to let you see how much I wanted to do something about this."

Note from author:

Darn, that's our cue that another chapter has come to an end....Be nice and leave a review so we can move on but guess what happens in the next chapter????

Take care!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

"Am I not worth it?" she wept. "Am I not worth the risk?" She yelled as she swiped angrily at her eyes.

He gently sat down beside her. "Yes, Sara, you are."

"At least Hank was loved," she cried.

He flinched.

He feared the answer to the question he posed.

"Did you…love him?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I couldn't. I'm glad Elaine did. I'm glad he loved her and she loved him. They were going to get married but I…moved…cheated death and he died. I lived and he…died. He was going to get married…He had his whole life ahead of him…I never should have dodged that bullet. It was meant for me."

Grissom swallowed hard. "Don't say that. Don't ever say that! You have your whole life ahead of you! God, Sara do you know what it felt like to walk up to that crime scene and not know that I might find you…I'm glad you moved! I'm glad he's dead and you're alive!"

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because…I…" he struggled with the right words.

Sara quickly looked away not wanting to see how hard it was for him.

_You can't make someone love you…_

_They either do or they don't…_

_He doesn't love me…_

_He just feels responsible for me…_

_He brought me to Vegas, talked me into staying, played with my emotions then pushed me away and now he feels…_

_Guilty…_

"It shouldn't be so hard," she whispered as she scooted down in the bed. "I'm very tired now. I think I'm going to sleep."

He watched her hide within herself.

"Sara…"

"Please, Griss. I'm too…tired…not ready for this."

"I'll let you sleep," he whispered as he leaned down close to her. She waited for the slight kiss upon the forehead as she had become accustomed to receiving but instead his lips sought hers.

His lips were warm and moist against hers. He gently wiped her cheeks as he kissed each one. "I've never been good with words…when it comes to you…words can't express how I feel…they sound empty…in my head…but in my heart… I do… love you, Sara."

Her eyes shot open as dark eyes stared into blue.

"The words just don't seem adequate enough to describe how I feel about you," he whispered.

The alarm sounded and Grissom's hand rested on his revolver.

"Stay here," he whispered.

Grissom quietly entered the living room.

He walked over to the alarm system and noticed the back door had been compromised.

Sara grabbed Grissom's cell phone and called the police as she listened for any noise.

Suddenly the power came back on and Grissom cursed since the element of surprise had now been foiled.

He quickly surveyed the room.

He stood still as he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen area.

He rounded the corner just as Brass stepped into the living room with his gun drawn.

"Geez Jim! What the hell are you doing?" grumbled Grissom.

"I was headed over here when we got the call of an intruder. I saw the back door open," he said.

Grissom glanced around as he held his gun.

They both looked at one another. "I'll clear the house. You get back to your guest and don't leave her," whispered Brass.

Grissom quickly returned to the bedroom.

He stopped suddenly when he saw the bed was empty.

He stepped inside with his gun drawn and glanced around the room.

He sighed out loud when he found her crouched behind the door with a vase in her hand.

"It's okay," he breathed. "Jim is here. He's checking out the rest of the house."

Grissom took the vase from her hand as she leaned against the wall.

He kept his eyes peeled on their surroundings.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Maybe the alarm system malfunctioned," offered Sara.

Grissom did not reply.

He did not want to alarm her.

Brass soon appeared. "The house is clear. Got any ideas how your back door was open?"

Sara and Grissom exchanged glances.

"The back door was open?" questioned Sara.

Grissom shot a dirty look at Brass. "Yes."

"I'm going to take a look at the back door. You might want to have it fingerprinted…just in case," said Brass as he left the room.

"You could have told me," she said.

"I wanted to protect you…at least for a little while," he said.

She smiled at him.

The sound of gunfire sent them sprawling to the floor.

Grissom pushed Sara down as he covered her body with his.

The shots stopped as quickly as they began.

"Gil…Sara!" yelled Brass.

He rushed into the room and saw them lying on the floor.

Brass knelt down as he kept his gun ready.

He quickly began calling for back up.

Grissom lifted his weight from Sara but continued to shield her.

His arm stung as he felt a sticky substance run down his sleeve.

The smell of copper was mixed with the odor of gunfire.

He rose up on his elbows and gently rolled Sara to her side.

"Sara, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm not hit," she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Stay down until they've cleared the outside," cautioned Brass as he stepped over to the window and peered out.

"Anything?" asked Grissom as he held his arm.

Brass shook his head.

He seemed relieved when he saw patrol cars outside.

Grissom started to help her up when she gasped. "Give me a minute."

"What's wrong?" asked Grissom.

"Just need to rest…" she stopped in midsentence when she saw the blood oozing from Grissom's arm.

"You're bleeding! You've been shot," she cried as she tried to sit up but Grissom stopped her.

"Lie there for a moment," said Grissom.

Sara's eyes widened at the sight of his bloodied shirt.

Brass ran into the bathroom and retrieved a towel.

He quickly examined Grissom's arm as he wrapped the towel around it.

"It just grazed you. It's deep…probably will need stitches," murmured Brass.

Grissom's attention remained fixed on Sara.

She lay there wide eyed in horror at the sight of the blood.

Grissom's hand reached out and forced her to look at him.

"It's just a flesh wound," he encouraged. "It's nothing."

"You pushed me…you were shot because of…"

"Don't!" breathed Grissom. "This is not your fault. Understand?"

Brass glanced down at Sara. "There's blood on her pajama top."

Grissom reached for her top, lifting it quickly.

"She's reinjured her wound," he said.

Grissom started to lift her but she struggled, causing her to cry out.

"You're hurt…because of me," she cried.

He attempted once more to lift her but she tried to scoot away only causing further injury.

"I'll get her," said Brass as he intervened.

Brass lifted her despite her objections.

He did not stop in the living room but carried her to the master bed room.

Grissom sat down beside her.

"Lie back," Grissom said as he began pulling on the pajama top.

He glanced at her when she winced.

"Sorry honey. I know it hurts but I've got to check," he explained.

Grissom pushed the cotton top aside and grimaced. "It's bleeding."

Brass stepped into the bathroom, collecting a few things and then returned.

He placed gauze over the wound.

"I shouldn't have pushed you down so hard," Grissom grieved.

"If you hadn't, both of you may have been shot," replied Brass who stepped into the room. "There're bullet holes along the wall."

Brass sat down on the other side of the bed. "Listen Kiddo, you need to lie still…try not to move."

Sara remained silent as she stared at the blood on Grissom's shirt.

"Sara?" whispered Grissom.

She said nothing as she lay there quietly.

Grissom stroked her hair as he glanced at Brass.

"Paramedics are on the way," Brass whispered. "Stay with her while I talk with the officers."

Grissom grabbed the small throw at the end of his bed and tossed it over Sara.

She did not react.

"Sara, are you alright?" he asked.

Grissom forced her eyes away from his arm.

"Look at me. I'm fine. I need you to talk to me," he instructed.

"He wore a white shirt…like you….it turned red too," she whispered.

Grissom kissed the palm of her hand. "You're safe. Brass and the officers are outside. You…"

Her hands pushed at him. "You need to leave," she begged.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said grabbing her hands and attempted to kiss them but she tried to jerk away causing her to cry out.

Blood oozed from the gauze.

"Sara, you need to remain still!" he urged.

"Go…away. Stay away…from me," she pleaded.

Brass stepped back into the room. "Is there something wrong?"

"Get away from me," she cried. "Just go…"

"I'm not leaving you!" insisted Grissom.

Sara tried to scramble from the bed but fell back in pain.

"She's going to rip out the rest of those stitches," seethed Brass coming around to the other side of the bed. "Sara, stop. Lie still."

Sara grabbed Jim's arm. "Make him leave, Jim," she begged.

"Sara," Grissom said softly. "I'm not going to die."

She stilled.

"Hank did. He was shot….you were shot because of me," she cried.

"I was shot because someone is trying to hurt us," he said. "Us…we're in this together."

She felt as if her senses were on overload.

The pain in her side intensified.

She knew she had ripped out more stitches.

The smell of copper sickened her and her stomach wanted to revolt.

The sight of Grissom's blood had brought back old horrors.

"Paramedics are on their way. Doc was on a call…he's driving over as well," whispered Brass.

Sara felt her body giving into the exhaustion.

As soon as the adrenaline level returned to normal, her body ached.

There was a tap on the door and Doc stepped inside.

"My God, no one told me that you'd been injured," he said as he examined Grissom's arm.

"It's fine," urged Grissom. "It's just a gash."

"What's her condition?" asked Doc suddenly.

"Stitches broke open," said Grissom as he moved out of the way so Doc could examine her.

"Some homecoming," muttered Doc.

"Let me take a look at this wound," said Doc as he sat down on the bed.

"Well, the bleeding has slowed. There seems to be some bruising on her ribs," he added.

"I tackled her pretty hard," said Grissom. "There wasn't much time to react when the bullets started flying."

"Any idea who's doing this? I mean this is the third attempt," muttered Doc.

Grissom did not reply but kept his eyes on Sara.

"I'm going to need to suture this," said Doc. "I could do it here…just give you a locale to numb the area…if you don't want to go to the emergency room."

"No hospital," said Sara fearing she would be readmitted.

"I promise my stitches are just as good if not better than any you can get in the emergency room," teased Doc.

"Your ribs are bruised. You're going to have some discomfort for awhile," he added.

"Grissom's arm," Sara urged.

"He's going to need stitches too. I guess we'll find out who gets the most in just a few minutes," smiled Doc.

Grissom held her hand as Doc began the procedure.

Brass stepped back into the other room and joined the guys who had arrived on the scene.

"Sorry Sara. My hands may be cold," teased Doc.

Sara closed her eyes.

She no longer felt the pain as the locale took effect.

She drifted off to sleep just as Doc began.

"I gave her something more…to put her out for awhile," explained Doc.

Grissom's hand stroked her hair, gently gliding over her forehead.

Doc took notice of the action.

"She's cool…no fever," whispered Grissom.

"She should have stayed in the hospital," spat Doc. "You know she's susceptible to infections."

Grissom nodded.

"How does the wound look?" asked Grissom.

"It's not healed very well but there's no infection," he pointed out.

There was a commotion in the other room.

"What's Doc doing here?" asked Nick worriedly.

"He heard about the shooting and came. Look, they're going to be fine. Grissom was shot…"

"Shot!" yelled Nick as he headed toward the bedroom but Brass blocked him.

"Keep your voice down. Sara was pretty shaken up," warned Brass.

"Sara? She was here? Is she alright?" asked Greg.

Brass sighed out loud as he tapped on the door.

Doc glanced at Grissom. "Better let them in before they overtake Jim and barge in here."

Grissom opened the door.

"Are you two alright?" asked Nick.

Grissom ushered them inside.

"Keep your voices down. Sara is asleep," whispered Grissom.

He spoke in hushed tones as he brought the men up to speed on the events.

"Sorry, Grissom, but we got worried when we saw the coroner's vehicle out front," whispered Nick.

Visions of Sara's vehicle and the covered body flashed before his eyes.

He nodded in understanding.

Nick glanced at Sara. "We've got to find this person. This is the third attempt."

"Whoever did this just might think they got lucky since the coroner arrived," said Brass. "Nick and Greg, get some photos of the crowd outside."

"I'm on it," said Greg as he glanced at Sara before leaving the room.

"I'm going to talk with the D.A. Maybe if we get this person to believe that Sara was killed, then it might give us some time to find out the person behind the hits," whispered Brass.

"You want to release to the media that Sara was…killed?" asked Grissom.

"She's not going to get any better with this psycho making attempt after attempt," muttered Brass.

"How far do we take this charade?" asked Grissom.

"Only the unit would know the truth…no one else," said Brass.

Grissom glanced at Sara.

"She doesn't have family," reminded Brass.

"What are you talking about? Protective custody?" asked Grissom.

"This place has already been hit," said Brass. "She could stay here…as long as you keep her hid. We could report that you were injured during the shootout and you're recovering at home."

Grissom stared at the floor. "This was close…too close. I want the guys working around…"

"You've got it," said Nick.

"Doc will have to carry out a body bag to make it look legitimate," said Brass.

Grissom seemed to be deep in thought when he was shoved into a chair.

"Your turn," said Doc.

Brass stood there and watched as his friend's arm was stitched.

"You would have to go with the body," whispered Brass. "You know…to make it look legitimate. Once at the lab, you could return. I'll stay with her."

Grissom contemplated his choices.

He leaned back in the chair feeling exhausted.

He winced when he felt the needle in his arm.

"Something for the pain and infection," said Doc. "I can come back and check on both of you."

"Thanks, Doc," said Grissom.

There was a crash in the other room and Sara jumped.

Grissom was there immediately.

He grabbed her hand and held it.

Brass and Nick rushed outside.

They returned within minutes. "The glass from the window fell."

"Since you're awake, I need your approval for something," said Grissom. "Sara, Jim and I think it would be best if we…faked your death. Let the shooter think you're dead. It would give the lab time to find out who's behind this."

"What's going to happen…"

"You'd stay here with…me," said Grissom. "No one will question why I'm here. I'll be off work for awhile to recuperate."

Sara glanced around the room.

"I'll have the alarm system fixed…along with the guest bedroom," assured Grissom.

"You think this will work?" asked Sara to Brass.

"Yes, I do."

"You guys understand that no one is to know that Sara survived. Understand?" asked Brass.

"What about Warrick and Catherine?" asked Nick.

"Only the unit is going to know the truth…no one else," said Brass.

"There's the matter of a body," announced Doc.

"I thought about that," said Grissom with a twinkle in his eye as Greg stepped back into the room.

Grissom turned to Greg. "Greg we need to use… your body."

"Why do I have the feeling this is not something kinky involving Sara," huffed Greg.

Grissom looked shocked at Greg's boldness.

Sara actually grinned. "Sorry Greg….to ruin your fantasy…again."

"A guy has to try," muttered Greg.

"Yes, he does…you get an 'A' for effort," added Sara trying to make light of the matter even though she felt quite battered.

Grissom's eyes darted between the two.

He'd heard this bantering for years but now was not the time for such exploits.

He glared at the young man but then saw the look of fear in Greg's eyes.

Greg had always been attracted to Sara. The two had formed quite a bond over the years. Despite Greg's desire for a relationship Sara had let him down softly offering a closeness Grissom had envied.

Greg knew all the right and wrong things to say to make Sara smile.

His own flirtatious attempts had been marred with tears and pain.

There was a time he wanted to throttle the young man for his candid flirtatious behavior in the work place but Sara had defended Greg furiously.

Grissom knew Greg was just as scared for Sara as he was at the moment.

"Doc will need to carry out a body and take it back to the morgue," explained Brass.

"No problem," said Greg. "Just make sure I can breathe."

Nick pulled Doc aside.

"How is she?" asked Nick.

"She's going to be fine…as long as this person gets caught," said Doc.

"Those body bags do have air holes right?" asked Greg.

Doc rolled his eyes.

Brass spent the next several minutes on the phone with the D.A's office.

Once he was done, he gave a thumbs up. "It's set. Since the media is already here, I'll give a short statement."

The others stepped out of the bedroom giving Sara and Grissom a moment alone.

"I'm going to go…with the body," he said quietly. "I'll be back within an hour. Jim is going to stay here with you."

"Maybe it would be better if I went into protective custody…alone," she said.

"No."

"Griss…"

"No!" he barked.

She was too tired to fight.

"I'll be back in an hour," he said leaning down to gently kiss her.

She grabbed him, deepening the kiss.

Her breath was ragged when he released her.

"Rest," he whispered. "We'll continue **this** when I get back."

He started to get up when she grabbed his arm. "Be safe."

He didn't want to leave her at the moment. Despite her good front, she was quite vulnerable. It took every ounce he could muster to force himself from her.

Grissom stepped out of the room just as Greg slipped down into the body bag.

"Ready?" asked Doc.

"Ready," said Greg. "Wait, are you sure about this?"

Note from author:

When I got the weird idea to end each chapter with those two words, I thought it would be neat but as I got further into the story, it got harder and harder. LOL.

Take care!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Grissom stepped outside his home and for the first time did not recognize his neighborhood.

There were reporters huddled on the front lawn.

As soon as they caught sight of the gurney, the voices were reduced to whispers.

He glanced down at the gurney and tried to imagine what it would be like if she were actually in there.

He felt his pulse quicken and stomach churn.

His eyes left the gurney and he noticed his neighbors were gathered across the street.

They were being respectful of his property while the media gave it no thought as they stepped closer toward them with their cameras and video equipment.

The camera flashes hurt his eyes.

The officer pushed the media back but they continued to try to inch forward.

His arm hurt but he dismissed the pain as Warrick and Catherine stood off to the side.

They stared at the body bag.

Catherine's hand went to her mouth as Warrick's hand fell on her shoulder.

Nick leaned in close to Grissom. "I'll tell them as soon as you're gone," whispered Nick.

"Tell them…I'm sorry…we need the media to buy it," he said.

Grissom stood there while the body was loaded and then he stepped into the vehicle just as the doors shut.

The officers kept the media away from the solemn scene but as soon as the vehicle pulled away, the media ran after it, flashing away with the cameras.

"Damn vultures," seethed Warrick.

Brass stepped onto the lawn and was flocked by reporters.

"I'll make this brief. An unknown gunman open fired on the residence of Gil Grissom. Mr. Grissom was injured while his employee Sara Sidle was killed. She was an outstanding CSI and she will be greatly missed. We are working around the clock to find out who did this and believe me, we will find you. I would ask the media's cooperation by removing themselves from the property so that our investigation can continue without hindrance and so Mr. Grissom can return in peace."

Before the media could ask any questions, Brass turned and stepped back inside the house.

Nick ushered Warrick and Catherine inside.

"I can't believe this is happening," cried Catherine.

Nick glanced around making sure the house was empty.

"We're sorry we had to do this but there wasn't time to fill you guys in," said Nick.

"What are you talking about?" asked Warrick.

"Sara is not dead," whispered Nick.

"What? Who was that?" asked Catherine sounding ticked.

"Greg…pretending to be a cadaver," said Brass. "Sara is in the next room."

Nick filled in the others as Brass stepped into the bedroom.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Jim, I want you to do something for me," said Sara.

"Anything," he said.

"I want you to make me disappear…even from Grissom," said Sara.

Brass cursed inwardly. "We'll talk about that. In the meantime, Catherine and Warrick want to see you."

He opened the door and let the others in.

He stepped into the other room as the others visited with Sara.

He flipped open his phone. "Media seems to have bought it. We got several bags of evidence to sift through."

"How is Sara?" asked Grissom.

"The team is sitting with her right now. Gil, you think we're doing the right thing? Keeping her here?"

"Why would you second guess yourself?" asked Grissom.

Brass hesitated for a moment. "She wants to leave…you."

"No!"

"I could talk with the D.A. We could relocate her…"

"Not without me! She's just scared…she's afraid something is going to happen to me…like Hank."

"If she presses…I may not have a choice," warned Brass.

"Jim, don't do this," warned Grissom.

"I'll stall but you better get back here," said Brass.

"She needs her meds," reminded Grissom.

"You mean knock her out so you can get back here," replied Brass.

Grissom ignored the stares as he stepped out of the vehicle with the body.

He said nothing as some of the staff offered their condolences.

His hand gripped the gurney as it was pulled into the morgue.

Doc locked the door and then Grissom unzipped the bag.

"It was hot in there," whined Greg.

"Be glad you're not dead," said Doc.

Greg jumped off the gurney. "Never want to do that again. It was too spooky."

"You don't look good, Gil," said Doc as he offered him a seat but he refused.

"I need to check in with Ecklie and then get back," said Grissom as he headed out the door.

Greg followed staying a step or two behind his boss.

He noticed the immediate fatigue in Grissom's gait and wanted nothing more than to help him.

"Anything else I can do?" offered Greg.

"Start on the evidence," said Grissom as they approached Grissom's office.

Grissom glanced down the hall and saw Hodges visibly upset.

The man was often a misfit but at the moment he wanted to comfort him.

One look at the blood on his shirt caused Hodges to flee.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he blurted out as he hurried past Grissom.

Grissom leaned against the door briefly as he tried to calm his nerves.

It had been hard even though he knew it was all a façade.

Just the thought of how close he had come to losing her once more unnerved him.

He grabbed the things on his desk and then headed to Ecklie's office.

He did not stop, ignoring the looks and tearful expressions.

Once inside Ecklie's office, he shut the door and stood there waiting for him to get off the phone.

"You think this is going to work?" asked Ecklie.

"Everyone seems to have bought it," said Grissom. "Conrad, we need time to find this person."

"How are you?" he asked looking at the bloodied shirt.

"I'm fine. I need to get back," he said. "I'll rummage through these reports and get…"

"Leave them," ordered Ecklie. "We'll handle it. Just take care of yourself…and Sara."

Grissom shook the hand that was extended to him.

He was back at the town house in less than an hour having gotten a lift from Greg.

The officers had pushed the media off the front lawn and now they had taken up space with the neighbors who had mostly dispersed.

Once he stepped out of the car, he hurried inside ignoring the calls from the media hounds.

He rushed to the bedroom and sighed out loud when he saw that she was asleep.

"Meds knocked her out," whispered Brass.

"Good," breathed Grissom.

"Catherine will probably chew your ass when she sees you," said Brass. "They left just a few minutes ago with the rest of the evidence. I've got a security company working on the alarm system and a work crew should be arriving soon to repair the window in the bedroom."

"Thanks, Jim," said Grissom as he slumped down in a chair.

"You should get some rest before you fall down," warned Brass. "You're turning green."

"Did she say anything more…about leaving?" he asked.

"She's worried about you…not about herself…just you. I think this has really rattled her…first Hank and then you get shot. She's carrying a lot of guilt," whispered Brass.

Grissom leaned forward as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Must have been hard, pretending she was dead," said Brass.

"I never want to go through that," he admitted to his friend.

"I'll hang around until the alarm system is back in place and the window has been fixed. The bullet holes will have to wait, the less people coming and going the better."

"Thanks, Jim."

"You're going to need food in the house," said Brass.

"Greg is making a run," said Grissom. "He really wants…needs to see Sara."

"Grissom?"

"Hmmm?"

"This wasn't your fault either."

Grissom did not reply but stepped into the bathroom for a shower.

He felt better, changing into some sweats and an old t shirt as he quietly slipped back into the room.

Greg arrived with the groceries but did not seem disappointed when Sara remained asleep.

"Take care of her," he said as he headed to the door. "Griss?"

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't trust her with anyone else," whispered Greg before opening the door and leaving.

The repair men arrived.

Brass stood watch as Grissom disappeared into his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

He grabbed his book from the dresser and sat down on the bed.

Sara bolted from the bed the moment she heard the noise.

"It's okay," whispered Grissom. "It's just the men repairing the damage to the windows in the guest room."

Sara rubbed at her eyes.

"You've been asleep for almost twelve hours," said Grissom.

She glanced over and saw that he was sitting on top of the bed covers fully dressed with a book in his hand.

"The alarm system has been upgraded. It's virtually impossible to get through," he said.

She did not seem pleased to see him.

"Jim told me about your request. It was denied…by me," he said.

"Yeah, well you don't get to decide…" He hushed her with a kiss.

"Yes, I do. I have no intentions of being away from you," he declared.

"Griss…"

His lips found hers again.

He leaned back and saw a single tear on her cheek.

He swiped it away for her.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Sore…but good," she said. "How is your arm?"

"It's fine," he smiled. "Shower helped with the soreness."

"Shower sounds good," she cringed as she tried to roll over.

"Doc is coming by to check on you."

Sara slowly sat up. "So I'm dead."

He didn't like those words.

"I could make you a bath," he offered.

"I can do that on my own," she murmured as she threw her feet over the edge of the bed and sat there.

"Jim is going to pick up some of your things from your apartment," he stated trying to ease her fears.

She walked slowly to the bathroom as he stood, taking her overnight bag into the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yes."

The door shut.

He slumped down on the bed.

His arm throbbed as well as his head.

The last twenty four hours had been too unsettling.

She re-emerged later, her hair damp from the shower.

She leaned against the door frame of the bathroom.

"You're not responsible for me," she insisted.

He extended his hand and she took it kneeling there in front of him.

"You… should…let Jim put me…"

"No!" His arms wrapped protectively around her. "We're going to catch this person…but in the meantime…we stay together."

"Grissom…"

He hushed her with another kiss.

Her hands caressed his cheeks.

She was surprised when she realized he'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to pretend that you were dead? I gripped that gurney even though I knew it wasn't you in the body bag."

Her arms circled his waist as her head rested in his lap.

His hand stroked her hair.

"I've wasted so much time…with you," he managed to get out.

"I'm scared…for you," she admitted.

"Lie down with me," he urged.

As her head rested on his shoulder, he closed his eyes giving in to the exhaustion.

"You would be safer…if I left," she whispered.

"You leave…I go with you," he said.

Her hand gently caressed his injured arm.

"So I'm really dead to everyone else?" asked Sara.

"Yes," replied Grissom.

He propped himself up as he loomed over her.

"Everyone is working around the clock to find…"

"I feel safe," she assured him.

"Good," he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Sara curled up closer to him and slept.

A few hours later, he slipped from the bed when there was a slight knock on the door.

Brass stepped inside.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"She's sleeping…anything more conclusive?" asked Grissom.

"We managed to get a match on the fingerprint lifted from the back door," said Brass.

"And?"

"It belongs to Elaine Alcott."

"Hank's fiancé?"

"Maybe she found out about Sara…wanted to get rid of her and Hank was killed in the process," said Brass.

"A fingerprint isn't going to convict her," said Grissom.

"It's a start…more than we've had," he said.

Grissom stared at the closed bedroom. "I don't want her to know…about this."

Note from author:

Just remember to wait until all of the evidence is in....

Take care!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Elaine sat with her legs crossed as she waited for Brass to return to the room.

He stood outside with Nick and Warrick.

"She denies any involvement," said Nick as the detective nodded in agreement.

"My turn," announced Brass.

Brass stepped into the room and sat down across from Elaine.

"I won't take up much of your time," said Brass.

"That's a relief…those other two….they wouldn't listen," she said.

"Yeah….well, you know how…that is…when you don't listen. You didn't really do a good job of that, did you?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

"You didn't listen…to your fiancé…you know a cheater…leaves hints…says things…probably hoped he would get caught…so how long did it take for you to figure out he was in bed with someone else?" asked Brass.

"It wasn't like that! He didn't care…for her. He cared for me. He never would have…left me…for her."

"Sure about that? While you were working late hours at the insurance company he was having dinner with Ms. Sidle."

"He was being polite…she was the trouble maker…she pursued him…not the other way around."

"How do you know that?" asked Brass.

"She wasn't his type," she said.

"We found an engagement ring on his body…but the ring wasn't on your finger…are you sure you were the fiancé?"

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!"

"Sore spot! I bet he was popping the big question to her…not you. I bet you even found out about the date and was going to intervene…I would have…you recently paid for an expensive trip…didn't you?"

"I'd saved for months…worked over every night…just for him…so we could go…I thought he would…propose then…but…" she stopped, licking her lips.

"He never proposed did he?…at least not to you," said Brass.

"He said…we would get married…he said…there was no one else…he lied," she cried.

"I was married for years…my wife…cheated…it's hard to be the last to know…I understand…really."

"He'd left his phone one evening…I saw the exchange of phone calls…to her…it wasn't just work related. I saw them one night…together…I got off work early and decided to grab something and take it home…there they were."

"You had him first," said Brass.

"She…didn't deserve him so I…"

"You what?"

"I followed them that day…saw the fight…I could see he was trying to break things off but she wasn't having any part of it…so I…slammed my car into hers…"

"And then you shot them," finished Brass.

She shook her head over and over. "I didn't! I walked up to the car to…confront her…but halfway there…I heard…a noise…when I reached the car I saw…Hank was…dead…I'd hoped she was also."

"You didn't fire the shot?" he asked.

"I never would have hurt Hank…it was her fault…not his," she yelled.

"Love is so twisted sometimes," whispered Warrick to Nick as they stood on the other side of the glass.

"You buy her story?" asked Nick.

"She confessed to banging the car…I'm not sure about the shooting…most women…blame the other woman rather than the two timing bastard," said Warrick.

"Good…for us…men…I think," frowned Nick.

"Nobody wins in that scenario," muttered Warrick.

"Your fingerprint was found at the Grissom household," declared Brass.

"I wanted to…confront her…tell her…he wasn't going to marry her," explained Elaine.

"She already knew that," said Brass. "Oh and by the way…she wasn't pursuing him…she didn't find out about you…until that day…but then it didn't matter…she didn't love him."

"She did! She wanted him to propose to her! She wanted him to leave me so I…"

"Who did you hire?" asked Brass.

"Hire?" she asked nervously.

"Elaine…you don't think we brought you in here just on a single fingerprint?" he bluffed.

"I don't know…we met…but it was dark…he kept his face turned…I never got a name…just made the payment and then he was gone," she whispered. She began to cry. "He wasn't supposed to hurt Hank…that wasn't part of the deal…he was supposed to get rid of her."

"Oh, he's good," quipped Warrick.

"Now all we have to do is figure out who she hired," said Nick.

"Hank met with Ms. Sidle to let her know that he was going to propose to you…the ring was for you…he even booked a chapel…check it out…the registered names were Hank and you. You hired a hit man for no reason. He chose you….now you have nothing…oh wait, I forgot. You do get something," Brass anounced.

"What is that?"

"Forty years in prison…probably longer than your marriage would have lasted…once a cheater…always a cheater," sneered Brass.

"You think once we let the media get wind of this the hired killer will back off?" asked Nick.

"It depends what kind of reputation the killer has…some look at it as sport," replied Warrick.

Nick glanced around. "Not sure how long they're planning on hiding Sara….I'm not looking forward to the funeral…we're the only ones that know…the others in the lab…they think she's dead…I feel kind of bad," whispered Nick.

"Good thing Sara doesn't have any family," said Warrick.

Grissom straightened his black tie and then slipped on his jacket.

Sara sat there and watched as he dressed for her funeral.

The others had stopped by the night before, needing to see her as they too prepared for her funeral.

Neither had slept well.

Sara had awakened in a pool of tears as she clung to Grissom who seemed rattled by his own nightmares.

"You look nice," she said softly. "I always liked you in that suit."

He smiled slightly. "I'll be back as soon as I can. An officer will be here with you…he's a very trusted friend of Jim's."

"I'm not worried," she urged.

He took a deep breath.

"This is not really…a funeral," she emphasized.

"Try to get some rest," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her.

Her hands adjusted the tie and then softly, gently, caressed his cheek.

He took the palm of her hand and kissed it.

She wasn't sure why she shivered when she watched him leave.

She expected the front door to open but it didn't.

The bedroom door opened instead.

He stepped inside quickly, taking her in his arms.

He held her firm against his body.

"I love you, Sara….never forget that," he choked.

He kissed her feverishly and then rushed out of the house to do the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

Grissom stepped out of his car and saw the unit huddled outside the church.

He walked across the street and joined them.

"I never liked funerals," whined Greg. "You should have let me stay with Sara."

"You would be missed," whispered Nick. "Everyone in the unit knows that you have a crush on Sara."

Greg glanced at Grissom. "I do not."

"So do I," whispered Grissom as he smiled at the young man who stood there blushing.

"How is she holding up?" whispered Catherine.

"She's worried…about the unit," sighed Grissom. "coverage," he added.

"Tell her we've got it covered," urged Nick.

Grissom glanced around.

"You think he might show?" asked Warrick.

"Keep your eyes open," whispered Grissom. "Question anyone you don't recognize."

The guys nodded.

Catherine took him by the arm. "You're sitting with me."

"I am?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered as she led him toward the door. "I know this must be hard for you…even though…we know…the casket is empty."

They were not prepared when they stepped inside.

The church was completely packed.

As they walked down the aisle Grissom's eyes scanned the pews.

He recognized everyone from the lab as well as those from the police department.

Hodges sat with Mandy and Wendy.

He was surprised to see Formansky sitting with Detective Vartann and Vega.

There were a few attorneys along with some members of the domestic violence program.

His head turned to the other side reserved for family and found it filled to capacity.

"Where did all of these people come from?" gawked Catherine.

Grissom glanced at the guys.

"This isn't going to be easy," whispered Warrick. "Sara had a lot of family…or friends."

"Do any of you recognize these people?" whispered Nick.

The others shook their head.

Grissom was at a loss.

"I hope everyone signed the guestbook but then…who can tell…Gil, there's got to be hundreds of people here," whispered Catherine.

The first two pews were reserved for immediate family.

The unit chose to sit there however a lone man was already seated.

Catherine glanced at Grissom as he quickened the pace.

Grissom stopped at the pew.

The young man turned and looked at Grissom.

Grissom noticed the death announcement in the man's hand.

"I'm…"

"I know who you are," replied the man.

"And you…are?"

"Family…of the deceased," replied the man sounding put off that Grissom had struck up a conversation.

"I'm sorry. My unit and I are very close…like family….I don't recognize you."

"You wouldn't."

"Mind if I ask for your name?" asked Grissom.

"Yes….and it's not necessary."

"I insist," pressed Grissom.

The man grew angry. "It's none of your business."

"Again, I insist."

"And I insist it is none of your business," sneered the man.

Catherine's hand caressed Grissom's arm.

"Gil…let's get through the funeral," whispered Catherine.

She gently pushed him toward the front of the church.

The guys soon joined them.

Catherine leaned over. "Brass will get this guy for questioning as soon as the service is over."

The music began and there was a slight sob that came from the midsection.

Nick glanced back. "I hate doing this to the lab," he whispered.

There was another sob.

"Hodges is taking this pretty hard," whispered Warrick.

Heads turned to glance back. Mandy was holding Hodges' hand.

"Either that or he's making a sick move on Mandy at the moment," grumbled Greg.

In the middle of the service, the man slipped out of the pew and walked out.

Catherine tried to protest when Grissom followed.

Heads turned to watch the two men leave the church.

Once outside, the man slipped on his sunglasses and started down the steps.

He was not prepared to have Grissom's arm grab him.

"You again," muttered the man.

Brass stepped out of the church and stood between the men.

"Do I know you?" asked Brass.

"No," replied the man as he turned to leave but Grissom blocked his path.

"Get out of my way," he warned.

Brass flashed his badge. "I'm sorry for your loss but we're in the middle of a murder investigation and we'll need to ask you a few questions."

The man glanced toward the church. "Why me?"

"You're the only person we don't recognize," lied Brass.

The man removed his sunglasses.

"Mind if I see some I.D.?" asked Brass.

"Yes."

Grissom's jaw twitched.

The man pulled out a badge and handed it to Brass.

Brass opened it up.

He glanced once more at the I.D. and then Grissom.

"Jeremy Sidle?" asked Brass.

"Sara was my sister," he said. "Satisfied?"

Grissom looked surprised. Sara had never mentioned a brother.

"Sara never mentioned you," explained Grissom.

"Figures."

"You're a detective…in California?" asked Brass.

"I didn't find out about it until last night," he said. "I work undercover a lot."

"I'm sorry," said Grissom. "You understand it's routine to observe a crowd…after a murder."

"Sorry to disappoint. I'm just a relative. I'm sure mother dearest would have come if she could have gotten out of the bottle or pills or whatever is her choice of poison these days."

Grissom and Brass exchanged looks.

"I take it you and Sara were not close?" asked Brass.

"Is that any of your business?" he asked.

"Just trying to be friendly…why the attitude?" asked Brass.

"Am I free to go?" he asked.

"I really hate to be an ass but…no," said Brass.

The man swore. "What are the charges?"

"Being a prick at a funeral?" asked Brass.

"Look, I came to pay my respects and I did. I just want to leave," he said.

"We'll need you to hang around just a while longer…check your I.D."

"This is harassment," he muttered.

"Yeah…but you started it first," smiled Brass.

Jeremy Sidle glared at Grissom.

"The last thing I heard about my sister was that she was coming to Vegas because of you. What happened? Did she get tired of you and go for some punk paramedic?"

Grissom stepped toward Sidle. "Jim, I think it would be good to get him downtown."

Brass motioned for two officers who were standing outside the church.

Jeremy Sidle cursed as he was led away.

"Well, this was…a twist," muttered Brass. "I don't think you're going to have a choice but to ask Sara about her brother."

"I'd prefer that she not know about this."

Note from author:

Sorry for the late posting!

Take care!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

She smiled when she felt his hand on her cheek.

"I guess it's over," she said.

"Did you get much sleep?" he asked.

"Pain medication always makes me drowsy," she admitted.

She rolled over to face him. "Is everything alright?"

"I met Jeremy Sidle today," he said.

"Jeremy was there?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Hell froze over," she muttered.

"Yeah, well, you may be right. Ecklie gave the eulogy," said Grissom.

"Ecklie? Wait, he knows…I'm not dead."

"Which is the reason he gave it…media coverage," chuckled Grissom.

"Any other surprises?"

"Jeremy was pretty angry…Brass took him downtown to check out his I.D."

"Oh, I'm sure he liked that," she breathed.

"I'm sorry we had to lie to him," said Grissom.

"We've been dead to one another for years," sighed Sara. "It doesn't matter."

"I'd prefer not to use the word, 'dead.'"

Both were quiet for a moment.

"You're not keeping anything from me…are you?"

"Elaine Alcott admitted that she hired a hitman to get rid of you."

"Why?"

"She found out about you and Hank."

"So…we have the name of the hitman now."

"She can't identify him…met in a dark room…transaction was done by cash…not much to go on….but we'll keep trying."

"Maybe he'll stop once he hears that she's been arrested," reasoned Sara.

"We can't take that chance…just yet."

She seemed frustrated.

"Let us…handle the investigation…just rest…get better," he emphasized.

"I want to help," she urged.

"I know this may seem morbid for you but the guys took a lot of photos of the guests during the funeral. Do you think you can look them over and see if you don't recognize anyone?"

"Sure," she said.

He picked up a manila envelope and poured out the photos.

"All of these?" she asked.

"It was quite packed….you're well loved," he said with a slight grin.

She stared at the photos.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Nothing, yet….but I just started."

"You know these people?" he asked.

She pointed to a group. "I went to college with these persons…sorority house…fun times. The next row are professors and other college friends…we went on this trip…spent weeks in the tropics…got paid for it…great. These persons are from the social services department…I sort of help out with incoming or long term foster care kids…I see that Jimmy wasn't placed in a residential facility…that's good."

She continued to rattle off the names.

He was amazed.

"How did you come in contact with so many people?" he asked.

"You."

"Me?"

"You told me to get a diversion…I needed more than one to… divert my mind off you."

He chuckled.

She continued to sift through the photos.

She came across a photo of Jeremy Sidle.

"Is that your brother?" he asked.

"Hasn't changed much…except…older."

"You never mentioned him," he said softly.

"There wasn't much to mention. After Mom killed Dad, I went into foster care. He was already eighteen so he was on his own. When Mom went to prison, he sold the inn and took off. He was angry that Mom insisted on calling the police…turning herself in. He preferred to get rid of the body…said Dad…deserved to be dead. He was right. Dad was…not the same person when he drank…he drank a lot. Jeremy and I were…caught in the crossfire a lot. Since he was older he just stayed away most of the time."

"He's a detective in California," said Grissom.

"We ran into each other once or twice. I was working on this murder investigation and he just suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

She looked at Grissom. "You don't have much to go on…finding the hired hitman."

"We've just started," he emphasized.

He took a good look at her.

Her eyes were clear and her cheeks were rosy red.

"What?" she asked.

"You're getting better," he smiled.

She smiled her Sidle smile.

"Don't overdo it," he warned.

She pulled him down, letting her lips linger on his.

He smiled. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

She licked her lips and gave him a wicked grin.

It was obvious what she wanted.

Grissom tried to recover from the blatant stare.

His reddish tint did not go unnoticed.

"I'll keep looking at the photos," she whispered, hoping she had not been too forward.

The last thing she wanted to do was chase him away.

"I'll get us something to eat," he replied.

He started to leave but then boldly returned planting a seductive kiss firmly on her lips.

It was her turn to blush.

By the time he returned to the bedroom, she had drifted off to sleep.

He gently pulled the photos from her grasp and put them away.

Softly, he checked her forehead and was relieved to find it cool to the touch.

He started to take the tray away when she woke.

"I'm awake," she said.

"You were sleeping," he chided.

"But I'm more hungry than sleepy," she admitted.

"That's a good sign," he said as he set the tray in front of her.

An hour later he was removing the tray because she had fallen asleep once again.

He knew it was the pain medication but he'd insisted after the re-injury to the stitches.

He sat down on the bed and watched her chest rise and fall.

He couldn't seem to take his eyes from the sight.

The last few days had been grueling and now he just wanted to simply watch her breathe, to know that she was safe and pain free.

He gently brushed back the hair from her face.

He could not seem to keep his hands from touching her.

Before, he had always restrained himself.

Now, she welcomed his touch and he could not seem to resist the warmth of her.

His eyes drifted back to the door.

The guest bedroom remained locked now.

He wasn't sure he could ever walk in there and not remember the sheer panic he felt when bullets sprayed the walls.

He could not imagine losing her.

He had almost done just that.

They were no closer to catching the bastard even though they knew who had hired him.

Sooner or later they would have to find another lead or there would be pressure to have Sara Sidle resurrected from the dead.

Her nightmares had eased.

Now, he wanted her body to heal.

He wanted her body.

He felt guilty for the thoughts that had crossed his mind ever since she had taken up residence in his bed.

She was even sleeping on his side.

He didn't care.

He was willing to share.

He was willing to share his bed, his house, and even his life if she would give him a chance.

Almost losing her had gotten his head out of the microscope and he wasn't about to ignore her anymore.

The doorbell shook him from his thoughts.

He quietly shut the bedroom door and opened it.

"How's your house guest?" asked Catherine.

"She's better," he said as he offered her some coffee.

"I'll get down to the reason I came," she said.

He handed her a coffee mug and she took it.

"Jeremy Sidle came by personnel to ask about Sara's life insurance," she said. "It seems he also tried to get access to her apartment but the manager refused to let him in without proof that he was in charge of her estate."

Grissom glanced toward the bedroom door.

"How is she doing?" asked Catherine.

"No fever. She's frustrated that she can't help with the investigation," he said sipping on the coffee.

"Sidle seemed pretty pissed that he wasn't the beneficiary of Sara's benefits with the department," whispered Catherine.

"We have a few weeks as long as the beneficiary doesn't file for those benefits," said Grissom. "Ecklie can force a delay by personnel."

"Not a problem. I'm positive the beneficiary is not going to file any papers," smiled Catherine. "She made you her beneficiary."

Grissom looked shocked.

"Oh, get over it," sighed Catherine. "I guess she would look just as shocked if she knew you had done the same thing."

Grissom glanced back once more toward the bedroom door.

Catherine smiled. "Anything I can get you guys?"

Grissom shook his head.

She thrust a bag in his direction forcing him to take it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"What you didn't think about," replied Catherine as she left.

Grissom opened the bag and blushed.

He was sure Catherine would be grinning from ear to ear at this moment at the thought of him examining the condoms in the bag.

He was also sure he would not be using the multicolored or the glow in the dark condoms but was sure he would have a word with her soon.

He was still holding the bag when the bedroom door opened and Sara stepped out.

"Back in bed," he ordered.

"What's in the bag?" she asked.

He quickly opened a drawer and shoved it inside.

"Nothing," he replied as he marched over and took her by the hand trying to lead her back to the bedroom.

She refused to budge.

"Sara, you're not supposed to be on your feet," he warned.

"I needed to stretch my legs," she explained. "Just a few minutes."

He stood by her side as she slowly made her way around the townhouse.

She eyed the bookshelf and headed toward it.

He followed.

She glanced at the titles.

"They're not entomology books," she noted.

"I like to read…plays," he confided. "It sometimes soothes my mind to listen to opera."

"I like to listen to punk rock."

He looked shocked and she laughed. "I really don't…just thought I would get a little Greg humor in."

He smiled.

She was definitely feeling better.

"Times up," he said as he pointed toward the bedroom.

She grabbed a book and took it with her.

He smoothed the covers out as she sat in bed.

He glanced at the clock.

"No more…pain medication, please," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

The pain remained but it was manageable.

She wanted to spend as much time with him as she could.

Both froze the moment the alarm sounded.

Grissom pulled his glock and handed it to her.

"Stay here," he instructed.

He opened the dresser and pulled out another handgun before heading to the control panel.

"It's the garage," he whispered.

She watched as he disappeared through the house.

Grissom eased the door leading into the garage open and peeked around.

He could hear the patrol officers pounding on the front door.

Once he made sure the garage was clear, he went to the front door and opened it.

"Neighbor was on the lawn. He told us his wife set off the alarm. She thought your garage might be open in order to set a fruit basket inside. She got scared when the alarm sounded," explained the officer.

Grissom sighed.

The officer handed him the basket.

He waved at the couple across the street.

"Nice neighborhood," stated the officer. "Long time friends of yours?"

"I don't know anything about those people except that they've lived across the street for ten years."

Grissom stepped back inside and reset the alarm.

He stepped into the bedroom.

She was standing near the bed.

He could tell the incident had frightened her but he tried to soothe her by holding up the basket.

"Would you like some fruit?" he asked.

"A banana would be good," she smiled.

He set the basket down and gently took the gun from her hand, caressing her palm.

"It was just a neighbor…being neighborly," he said.

"Well, it was good practice for the officers," she teased.

He pulled her into his arms and held her.

She tried to still the trembling.

"Back in bed," he whispered. "One banana coming up."

She grinned and for some reason he found himself blushing from ear to ear.

"That's a juvenile thought," quipped Grissom.

"I didn't know you could read minds," she teased.

He did not reply but turned on his heel and fled.

She smirked when he handed her a bowl containing a sliced banana.

He grinned this time when she frowned.

"Eat your snack and then get some sleep," he ordered.

She was tired as well as in pain but she wasn't about to let him know it.

She finished the snack while he disappeared into the bathroom.

He stepped out wearing a pair of plain pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

He clicked off the light and made his way to the other side of the bed.

Both lay perfectly still, letting their eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Grissom?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Could you hold me?" she asked.

He shifted in the bed bringing his body next to hers.

She molded into his arms.

His lips gently caressed her cheek.

"Sara?"

"Yes?"

"Could I hold you tighter?" he asked.

He felt her smile.

"Yes…that would be nice," she admitted.

He gently eased closer.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked.

She'd never felt warmer in her entire life.

She turned her head and looked up at him.

She could make out the outline of his face.

Her hand gently cupped his cheek.

"There never was any chalk dust…was there?" he asked.

"You were so frustrated and upset…and that cap…you were so cute…I just wanted to comfort you," she replied.

"You did," he said with a smile. "You even gave me the idea of where to look for the body."

Both were quiet.

Sara's hand rested on his chest. "Are you ready to talk?"

Grissom kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'm ready to do more than talk about this."

Note from author:

Sorry for the odd postings but things are actually getting done on the house. Yippee! I watched them tear off the old roof today....really gutted! It's progress!

Take care!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Sara smiled wide.

"I really died, right?" she asked. "We're not really having this conversation, are we?"

He stiffened.

"Griss?"

Sara gasped when he pulled her closer to his body.

"I'm sorry," he choked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No…I think I hurt you," she whispered. "It was a bad joke."

He nodded.

"I didn't mean to poke fun at you," she said now wishing she had not bothered to make light of the needed conversation.

"It's not that," he said softly.

"Then…what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't ever want to joke about death with you," he admitted.

He rolled so they could face one another. "Sara, do you know how close you came to death?"

"Yes…I do. I wanted it."

He acted as though she had struck him.

He scrambled from the bed, sitting up and thrusting on the light.

"What do you mean…wanted it?"

"The pain…was unbearable at times. I wanted to let go but you wouldn't let me," she explained.

"I didn't know you were aware I was there…or heard anything I said," he admitted.

"I felt your hand…heard your voice….I knew you didn't want me to…let go…so I didn't."

He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

It was soft and gentle but was followed by an urgency to drown himself in her.

He wanted nothing more than to make love to her at that moment but he knew she was not well enough.

Despite the good effort she presented she was still quite weak.

She couldn't hide the pain from him either.

Slowly he withdrew even though she held on to his neck.

"We need to sleep," he said.

"Haven't we waited long enough?" she asked.

Oh, how he wanted to give in.

"Don't tempt me," he growled. "You need to rest."

She seemed flustered when he disappeared from the bed.

He returned with pills in hand.

"Take this," he ordered.

"I don't…"

"Sara, you're in pain. I can feel it. I'll be here when you wake," he promised.

She woke hours later to the sound of voices in the next room.

She sat up in the bed and grimaced at the soreness.

Her abdomen hurt like hell.

_Suck it up Sidle…_

_You could be dead right now…_

By the sound of the voices, she knew that it was Doc and Brass with Grissom.

She was not prepared when two very large eyes appeared at the end of the bed.

The dog must have been sleeping and was now eyeing her as if she was a nice morsel to eat.

"Good dog…don't eat the house guest," begged Sara.

The dog barked.

Sara tried to inch away from the dog.

The bedroom door opened.

The dog wagged his tail at Grissom. "Hey Bruno, did she wake up?"

"That was supposed to be you…here…not…a dog," she declared.

"Jim and Doc brought Bruno home," he explained.

"Bruno? You have a dog?" she asked.

"He's still a pup…only eight months old," explained Grissom.

"He's big."

There was a tap on the door.

Doc and Brass entered the bedroom.

"I was going to keep the dog longer but my wife threatened to throw me out of the house if Bruno stayed another day," whined Doc.

"Good thing he couldn't get me to keep the mutt," chuckled Brass.

"He's a full blooded boxer," retorted Grissom.

"He's a walking, eating machine that cries when he's not with…you," snorted Doc. "The first night the neighbors complained when we tried to keep him in our garage."

"Bruno is used to sleeping…with me," explained Grissom.

"With you?" asked Sara.

"At the end of the bed," huffed Grissom.

"Right," stated Sara.

"This has been fun but we've got lives," muttered Brass. "Alarm system is fine. Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?"

"Good," she announced.

"I'll see about that," replied Doc as he sat down on the edge of the bed and began examining Sara.

Doc eyed her. "Hurts like hell, doesn't it?" he asked.

"It's not as bad," she lied.

Doc glanced at Grissom. "Grissom gave you quite a tackle…probably saved your life by the looks of the walls in the guest room. Remind me not to stay as a guest here," teased Doc.

"How does it look?" asked Grissom.

"It's healing," replied Doc. "She's going to be a bit sore for the next few days. It would be good for her to get up and walk around. Warm bath would probably feel good. Rest…nothing strenuous."

Brass leaned in to whisper to Grissom. "That means no sex yet."

Grissom gawked.

Sara gasped when Bruno licked her toes.

"He won't bite," assured Grissom.

"He'll just eat you if he gets hungry," teased Doc.

"Thanks, Doc," grinned Sara.

"Remember, rest Sara. You're still healing."

She nodded.

Bruno stared at Sara as the men disappeared into the other room.

She glanced at the side of the bed.

Bruno wagged his tail as he laid his head on the edge of the bed.

"You want to sit by me?" she asked.

Bruno leaped onto the bed, curling up next to Sara.

Gently, she patted the dog.

He lifted his big head and looked at Sara.

"You get your way a lot, don't you?" she asked.

The dog licked her face.

She laughed.

Grissom shut the bedroom door.

"How is she?" asked Grissom.

"Were you not listening?" asked Doc.

"Is there any infection? Do you think we should…"

"Gil, there's no infection. She just needs rest….looks like she got some," he stated at he headed for the door. "Keep her calm…no worrying about this psycho that's out to kill her."

Brass shook his head. "Now you know why he's a coroner and not a doctor. He has no bedside manner."

"Any progress?" asked Grissom.

"It seems Sidle is hanging around," said Brass as he ogled the contents of the fridge and cabinets.

"Catherine told me he inquired about Sara's benefits."

"Did Sara say anything…to you about him?" asked Brass.

"They've not kept in contact with one another," answered Grissom as his eyes remained fixed on the bedroom door.

"Look, stop worrying," sighed Brass. "Doc is right. She looked better."

Grissom nodded. "She barely moved…I kept checking to see if she was breathing."

"You okay? Not suffering from blood poisoning or anything are you?" trying to make light of Grissom's concern over Sara.

"Jim, this guy…I want him caught…soon."

"Just keep an eye on her for us. We'll do the rest."

He returned to the bedroom and gawked when he found Bruno lying in his spot.

"Bruno down," he ordered.

The dog looked at him and then yawned.

"Well trained," smirked Sara.

"I'm working on it," he said as he sat down on the bed.

"Hungry?"

"Griss…I'm fine," she urged. "You look tired. How much sleep did you get?"

"It was the best sleep I've ever had."

"How much?" she insisted.

"Enough," he replied. "Breakfast…you'll be at my mercy if you don't speak up. I have bacon."

She took his hand and kissed the palm.

"It was soothing…when you did that," she stated. "Thank you."

He leaned over taking her lips into his. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

"No bacon," she announced. "Waffles?"

"I can do that," he grinned. "I'll fix the bacon for Bruno."

The dog's ears perked.

She explored his house after breakfast.

He let her roam wherever her feet took her.

Once or twice she sat down as if she were out of breath.

He tried not to hover but he could not seem to stray far.

He wanted to spend every second with her.

Grissom watched as she boldly opened photo albums and glimpsed into his past.

There wasn't much.

He'd never bothered with photos.

His mother insisted on a photo at every visit.

"You don't look like your mother," commented Sara.

"I look like my father," he explained.

"Why are there not many photos of him?" she asked.

"He died when I was nine," he answered.

"Oh."

"Well, you know about my parents," she stated. "Mom…is somewhere. You met my brother."

"Your mom was released?"

"About a year ago…the parole board asked me to come…I did. I'm not sure what I said helped. Jeremy never showed."

"Oh."

She glanced at him. "I didn't expect Mom to come…I'm not sure if she even knew…I keep waiting that one day I'll get the call that she's…dead. I offered to help her…but she refused. I had some contact with her for awhile but then she moved and I never heard from her again. I expect she went back to…drinking."

"Maybe she stopped….prison can do that," he answered softly.

"Mom was never good at facing her demons," whispered Sara. "Well, except Dad. I think she had finally had enough."

She leaned back on the couch.

"Back to bed," he ordered.

She didn't argue.

She was surprised that just the small walks around the house had wiped her out.

Once she was settled in bed, Grissom lay down beside her.

"Griss?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does my past bother you?" she asked.

"No."

She was quiet for a moment.

Her next words were said quite low.

"Why…didn't you want a relationship…with me?"

"Sara, it was never you. It was me. I'm not good with people…much less persons…of the opposite sex."

"You dated," she countered.

"I tried to date. I thought I needed to practice…in case we ever…I wasn't very good at it."

"You could have….practiced…with me."

"I was afraid you would finally see the real me."

"I see the real…you."

"Sara, I've lived alone for years. I'm not used to having someone in my life. I'm not used to this."

"Does my presence bother you?"

"No!" he replied emphatically.

"You don't have to…be with me….all the time. I'm quite capable of…"

"I'm here because I want to be," he interrupted.

"I can go back to the guestroom," she offered as she started to get up only to be pulled back down.

He regretted the action the moment she winced.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he grieved as he tried to examine her wound but she gently shoved his hand away.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "You didn't really hurt me. It's just…difficult to get up or down," she admitted.

"Sara, I'm glad you're here. I'm glad we're talking."

"Me too."

"Griss?"

"Hmmm?"

"You said you dated…who…did you…date?" she asked.

"Teri Miller."

"Oh."

"Joan…from swing shift."

"Oh."

"Heather….Kessler."

He felt Sara inch away.

"They were just dates."

She nodded.

He didn't like her silence now.

"Sara…you're quiet."

"I saw how you…looked at Teri. I even heard…"

"I think Teri is very talented in her field. I was fascinated with her…work."

"What…about Joan?"

"I asked her out as soon as I heard that Teri had gotten married."

"I didn't think you would…date…someone…in the lab."

"We don't work together…at least on the same shift."

"Of course."

He really didn't like the sound of that.

"She found me very boring. I found her….she wasn't anything like you."

Silence returned.

"You dated…Heather….a long time," she commented.

"I…she accepted me…even though I was different. She didn't expect me to change. I found I was drawn to her more as a friend…than anything else."

"When did you realize that? Was it after you slept with her?"

He looked shocked.

"I never slept with Heather."

"Catherine said…"

"Catherine doesn't know everything," he insisted.

"Catherine said the two of you were….close. She didn't mean it in a friendly way."

Her jealousy took him completely by surprise.

"Are you jealous?"

"I'm….not…jealous," she gritted.

"Yes, you are."

"No…I'm not."

He grinned from ear to ear and she turned red.

"I don't care," she announced.

"Then why are you pouting… about this?"

Note from author:

Well, you knew Grissom would put his foot in his mouth sooner or later...LOL

Take care!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

He was not prepared to have her squirm out of the bed.

Despite the pain it cost her she scrambled out of his reach.

Bruno's ears perked as the dog stared at his master and then the female he had grown quite fond of.

"Sara, please…I didn't mean…"

It was too late.

He knew by the look on her face that he had done something incredibly stupid.

He sat there shocked as he watched her march to the guest room.

She opened the door but froze.

He was there immediately.

"Sara…"

Her eyes followed the line of bullet holes.

His hand slipped into hers as he pulled her back, closing the door.

"He wants me dead," she whispered.

"I won't let that happen!"

She seemed quite vulnerable to him even though she squared her shoulders.

He panicked when her hand pulled away.

"I want to talk with Jim," she gulped.

"He's coming by. Come back to bed," he urged as he stepped toward her.

Sara retreated. "Call…Jim…now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't."

"You seem upset."

"I'm not," she replied as she tried to remove all emotion from her voice.

"Then come back to bed."

She shook her head. "We can't do this."

He looked hurt.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Sara….I…love…you."

_I can't stay here…._

_I can't risk getting you killed…_

"You're my boss. I'm you're employee…That's all it was meant to be."

He fled as if she had slapped him.

Bruno whined as he followed after his master.

"I have to take Bruno out. Don't open the door for anyone…stay away from the windows. There's an officer right outside."

He disappeared.

Sara leaned against the wall.

_You can do this, Sara…_

She picked up Grissom's phone.

"Brass."

"Jim?"

He was surprised to hear Sara's voice on Grissom's phone.

"Has something happened?"

"No…yes….Jim, I can't stay here. I need to…leave…here."

"Grissom isn't going to like this," he huffed.

"It's for the best."

"Sara it's not safe to move you."

"It's not safe…here."

"No one is getting in there."

"You don't know that."

"Right now this person thinks you're dead. If you pop up now, then…"

The door opened and Grissom stepped back inside.

He glanced at her on the phone.

He was there within four strides, taking the phone from her hand.

"Jim?"

"What's going on?" grumbled Brass. "You know it's not safe to move her right now."

"She's not going anywhere. Keep me posted."

He flipped the phone off.

"You can't hold me here…like this."

"I can and I just did. Do you think I am going to risk your life?" he yelled.

It made her step back.

"I know you're scared…not for yourself…but for me. I almost believed…I thought…Sara, do you love me?"

_Lie, Sara…_

_You can protect him…._

She nodded as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

He brushed it away.

"I love you…too," she whispered. "I don't want…I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me."

He sighed loudly.

"Nothing is going to happen," he promised as he slowly stepped into her arms.

"The…walls….you could have been killed," she cried.

"I wasn't…neither were you. I'm not about to lose you now."

His hand held hers as he led her back to the bedroom.

He wrapped his arms around her as she lay there.

"Sara, if I hurt you…by what I said…I'm sorry."

"Did you sleep with any of them?" she asked.

"No."

She yawned.

"Sleep," he insisted.

"You've slept with me," she pointed out.

"I didn't have sex with any of them," he clarified.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" she asked.

"No."

She bristled.

"I want to make love to you," he declared as he kissed her. "Not yet…I want you better."

"I'm better," she insisted but then she pulled back so that they were eye to eye.

"Have you…"

"No. I've only loved you."

"We could…"

He shook his head. "You're exhausted."

"I'm…"

He hushed her with a kiss.

He wrapped his arms firmly around her forcing her to sleep.

He was awakened by a slight noise.

He rose from the bed as Bruno padded off to the kitchen.

The sound was coming from the garage area.

Grissom checked his gun before heading toward the sound.

Just as he crossed the living room his phone went off.

It was Brass.

"Bad timing," he whispered.

"If you're up because of the noise it's just me," explained Brass.

Grissom turned off the alarm and opened the garage door.

Brass stepped inside.

"Kind of late for you to be…"

"We have a break," he said. "And you are not going to like what it is."

"What is it?" came Sara's voice behind them.

Grissom scowled at Brass.

"At least the dog didn't bark," stated Brass.

Bruno let out a loud bark once the lights were on.

"Some watch dog," muttered Brass.

Sara patted the dog's head. "Tell us about the break."

"I thought you would be asleep," he said glancing at Grissom.

"Don't think for a second that you're going to exclude me from this investigation. Spill it Jim or I sick the dog on you."

Brass grinned. "I doubt Bruno…"

"Bruno guard!" Sara said forcefully.

Bruno growled at Brass.

Both men looked shocked.

"How did you get him to do that?" asked Grissom.

"He's been trained," replied Sara.

"Yes, but he never listened to my commands," complained Grissom.

"You're not forceful," she replied as her hand stroked the dog's fur.

"Calm Cujo down and we'll talk," huffed Brass.

Sara looked at Bruno. "Bruno heel."

The dog sat down by her side and whined.

Sara rewarded him with a smile and a pet.

Grissom frowned.

Brass could not help but chuckle.

Grissom busied himself with making coffee as Sara sat there on a stool.

"Stop stalling," she said as she yawned. "Pain medicine or no pain medicine, I'm going to hear this latest development."

"Jim…what have you found out," said Grissom offering him a cup of coffee.

He glanced at Sara and took a deep breath.

"We got a visit from a couple of Feds," he began. "They've been monitoring the whereabouts of a certain undercover agent."

He took a sip of coffee.

Sara glanced at Grissom.

She seemed to take a gulp of air before speaking.

"What has Jeremy done?" she asked.

Brass was quiet.

Sara's eyes became huge. "Jeremy…is a hired killer?"

"There were some questionable deaths in San Francisco. Jeremy's name was connected to some of the cases."

Sara looked completely shell shocked.

"Is there any physical evidence to connect him to any of the murders?" asked Grissom softly.

Before Brass could answer, Sara blurted out the question Grissom had wanted to ask.

"Is there any physical evidence to connect him to…me?" she asked.

"Jeremy Sidle came to Vegas prior to…the first attempt."

Brass set the coffee cup down. "He's been frequenting the same bar where Elaine met the hired hitman."

"Has he been questioned?" asked Sara.

"There's not enough to bring him in. We could ask him to come in but…he's not likely to cooperate," explained Brass.

"Are there going to be charges against him…for the other murders?" she asked.

"He's good. There're too many coincidences but not enough to…"

Brass did not finish as Sara slipped from the stool.

They watched as she disappeared to the bedroom with Bruno by her side.

"Gil, I'm sorry. I didn't want her to know that her own brother may be out to kill her," whispered Brass.

Grissom clutched the cup tight. "Is he under surveillance now?"

"The Feds are waiting for him to make a move," answered Brass.

"What move? Everyone is supposed to think Sara is dead. What could he still be hanging around for except more money that he's not going to get from Elaine?" griped Grissom.

"Unless he has another job…here."

Both men locked eyes.

"Any idea who the next target is?" asked Grissom.

"It's just a hunch."

Brass glanced toward the bedroom. "I hope they're wrong about Jeremy Sidle but the boy has a bad feel to him…he's a walking, pissed off bastard."

Grissom locked up after Brass left.

He slipped into the doorway of the bedroom to find Sara sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I thought you would be asleep," he whispered.

Her eyes looked at him. "How much did Elaine pay….my brother to kill me?" she asked.

"Sara…"

"How much?"

"Ten thousand."

She laughed.

It wasn't a happy laugh.

"Sara…"

"We were never close…but I never thought he would…he hated my father. He hated the violence. I don't understand how he could…kill someone for money."

"There's no definitive evidence that he was involved."

Sara leaned back.

He quickly helped her back into bed.

"You don't look good," he said.

"Pain medication is a bitch."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to…"

She took his hand. "Thank you for caring."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Try to get some sleep."

He started to get up when she grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave."

"I was going to check in with the office," he explained.

"Grissom…I know you want to wait…but…"

Her eyes pleaded with him.

"Are you sure about this?

Note from author:

I know. You are probably muttering how the timing on that was so not fair....sorry. It just came out that way.

Take care!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

She pulled him down as she kissed him.

Her hands slid under the t-shirt he wore bringing direct contact to his skin.

Her fingers scorched with every touch.

It was almost unbearable the way his body reacted to the feel of her hands.

He pulled back letting his lips linger a moment on hers.

He had not meant for his actions to be hurtful but it was obvious she took it as a rejection.

His hand gently stroked her hair as she slipped down in the bed, closing her eyes, seeking to hide from the rejection.

Grissom slipped from the bed, walking over to open the door.

"Bruno, come."

The dog moped to the door.

Once out, Grissom shut the door and returned to the bed.

He slipped into the bed beside her.

Her eyes shot open the moment she felt his hands slip under her blouse.

His lips pressed kisses along her breast as his hand glided down her side to rest possessively on her thigh.

Her hands pulled at his shirt and he let her discard it on the floor.

He gently unbuttoned her top revealing her smooth silky breasts.

His lips devoured hers as his fingers slipped under her thin cotton fabric pajama bottoms.

Her breaths came in gasps as his fingers caressed her most private folds.

"I want you, Sara."

His lips kissed her once more.

Clothes were discarded and soon he found himself there nestled between her thighs.

His hands kept his weight from her, being mindful of her injuries.

"If this hurts, we stop," he warned.

"Don't stop," she almost begged and then he was inside her moving slowly and cautiously.

Her body molded perfectly to his.

He had the strong urge to thrust deep and forcefully but he held back, unsure if they should be doing this but knowing he could not deny her any longer.

Her breaths came in ragged gasps but her hands caressing his cheeks soothed his worries.

She clung to him as she rode out each wave of ecstasy until she could no longer stand it and climaxed.

His smile matched hers as he continued until he too felt himself falling over the edge.

It was blissful.

In those brief moments he had become one with her and he reluctantly withdrew, easing himself to lie next to her.

He kissed her lovingly on the forehead as he pulled her into his arms.

Both were silent enjoying the feel of each other in this intimate moment.

His hand caressed her back as he peered down to see if she had fallen asleep.

Instead, he saw huge dark orbs staring up at him.

"I love you, Gil," she whispered.

His voice caught in his throat at her words.

Flashes of the wrecked car, the bloodied covered sheet and then the sudden fear that he had been too late flooded his senses at that moment.

He had almost been too late.

"I love you too," he replied as he swiped at his eyes.

"Gil?"

"Try to sleep," he urged.

"Is something wrong?" she pressed.

"I wasn't too late," he managed to get out.

"Never too late," came her reply as she snuggled into his shoulder.

His lips kissed her once more as his hand gently stroked her hair.

There was a quietness in the air, a sense of peace for the first time.

He knew they were far from solving the case but at the moment they were secure in their refuge.

He closed his eyes and prayed it was not a false sense of security.

He was a bit concerned to find the bed abandoned by her several hours later.

He was surprised she had managed to slip out of the bed without waking him.

Grissom opened the bedroom door and found her sitting on the couch with Bruno.

He petted the dog on the head as he leaned down and kissed her.

"We need to talk," she said licking her lips.

She was quite serious and fear engulfed him.

He sat down across from her distancing himself from her touch.

She suddenly felt a coolness in the air.

"Last night was my fault," he blurted out. "I shouldn't have…"

"Last night…should have happened years ago…I'm just glad you let me love you," she countered.

"Oh," was all that he could manage to get out.

"Griss, I know what I'm about to say….you're not going to like but I think we don't have a choice anymore," she began.

He looked confused.

"I can't be dead anymore," she said.

His brain finally caught up with her meaning. "They can catch him some other way. There is no reason for you to…come forward."

"My brother was always good at everything he did. They are not going to catch him unless…we rattle him a bit."

"How do you propose that we do that?" he asked.

"We bring him here…so we can face off. I'll know if he was involved."

"No!"

"Griss, if he is not involved then it won't matter. I will remain dead to the killer."

"If he is involved, the killer will come after you again…here!"

"The Feds will be watching," she stressed. "Brass will not let…"

"No."

She perched her lips. "Give me a reason why this won't work."

"I just did."

"Either way, we'll know…I'll know."

"No."

"We'll talk with Brass…see what he has to say about this."

"I'm not going to agree to this," he ordered.

"This…is not your decision. It's mine."

His eyes narrowed.

Dark blue eyes glared at her.

"I won't let you become a target. I won't sit here and…"

She grabbed his hand and kissed his palm.

"I'll be protected," she urged. "He won't have the element of surprise this time."

"Sara, this man is a ruthless killer. He won't miss next time."

There was a slight tremor in her voice. "I don't want to sit around and wonder if we could have stopped him…before he killed someone else."

He hated this.

"Let's give them…time," he urged.

"What if he has another contract…he hasn't left Vegas yet."

"Jeremy has been asking about your life insurance….your benefits."

She looked shocked.

He reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Let's give the lab time," he urged.

She tried to fathom what she had done to be hated by her brother.

She seemed a bit unsettled by the revelation about her brother.

She had hoped that Jeremy would be cleared of the charges.

"Did you manage to sleep?" he asked.

"A few hours but then I woke and had this strong urge to wake you…so I decided to let you sleep," she replied.

"Next time, wake me," he ordered.

"Your phone has been ringing," she announced.

He glanced at his phone that had been sitting beside the bed.

"I didn't answer it," she confessed. "I just didn't want it to go off again and wake you so I brought it out here….with me."

"Thank you," he whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.

His beard brushed against her delicate skin sending tingles down her spine.

The doorbell startled both of them.

Sara slipped back into the bedroom as Grissom checked to see who was on his front step.

He cursed inwardly.

He glanced at the bedroom that was shut.

Quietly he opened the door and came face to face with Jeremy Sidle.

"I'm on medical leave," said Grissom quietly. "If you need anything contact the lab or Captain Jim Brass."

"My business with you is personal," he replied.

Grissom stood there with the door cracked.

"Going to let me in?" asked the man.

"No. It can wait until I return to work," answered Grissom as he started to close the door.

"Just what was my sister to you?" asked Jeremy as he intentionally placed his foot in the doorway preventing Grissom from shutting the door.

"Does it matter now? She's dead and you need to leave," stated Grissom as he attempted to close the door.

"Why are there officers in an unmarked car out front?"

"Direct your questions to Jim Brass."

Jeremy attempted to glance through the door but Grissom blocked him.

"I can have the officers remove you," warned Grissom.

Jeremy removed his foot but then quickly shoved the door.

Both men tumbled back into the room.

Grissom grabbed Jeremy and shoved him back toward the door that was now closed.

Jeremy froze when he saw Sara standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

He shrugged off Grissom's hands as he walked slowly toward her.

Grissom immediately placed himself in front of Sara.

Jeremy stared at his sister.

"Are you disappointed to see me alive?" asked Sara.

"Yes," admitted Jeremy.

Grissom stepped toward Jeremy in a threatening manner.

"Relax," Sidle grumbled.

Grissom cursed inwardly when Sara stepped to the side so that she was facing her brother once more.

"Why are you here Jeremy?" asked Sara.

"Why are **you **here? You're supposed to be dead," he huffed.

"Nice that you care," she huffed with arms folded.

"Care is not a word I ever used when referring to my family," he shot back.

She felt as if she had been slapped.

"You need to leave…now!" gritted Grissom.

Jeremy turned to leave.

"Jeremy?" called Sara.

He turned.

"I never blamed you…for not being there that day…Dad had been on a binge for days and..."

"I blamed you," he glared.

Sara swallowed. "Why?"

"You were always trying to save him! He wasn't worth it! He deserved to be dead. You should have…you should have let me end it…without the consequences."

Sara's eyes widened as if his words had sparked some memory buried long ago.

"You never know how to stay out of things," he muttered.

"Are you behind this?" asked Sara.

"Behind what?" he asked as he turned to leave.

"Did you try to kill me?" Sara choked.

"I don't miss," glared Jeremy.

"Did you…arrange it?" asked Grissom.

Jeremy's hand turned the door knob.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see. The way I see it, if I'm behind this, your life is in my hands."

Grissom grabbed him by his arm.

"If you are behind this, nothing can save you," warned Grissom.

Jeremy smiled. "Nice seeing you again, Sara Jane."

He was gone immediately.

Grissom glanced back to find Sara leaning against the bedroom door.

"I guess we'll find out if he's involved. His statements…didn't convince me….I'm sorry. I should have stayed…in here. I'd hoped he would have…" Her voice trailed off as she returned inside the bedroom.

She sat down heavily on the bed.

Suddenly, Grissom knelt in front of her. "You okay?"

She shook her head.

Grissom held her. "Sara…what did he mean….you should have let him end it?"

Sara breathed in deeply. "Some days were worse than others. There was this weekend…Dad had been on a tirade…Mom was already black and blue. I had tried to calm him…reason with him…but he was too far…he was like a different man…almost…mad. He struck at me. I remember falling and then waking up later with Mom in tears. We were in the linen closet. I remember seeing the doorknob turning and Mom screamed. It was Jeremy. He had a gun in his hand. He looked at us and then left. I ran after him just as he opened the bedroom door to find Dad passed out in the floor. He aimed the gun at Dad. I couldn't let him do it. I shielded Dad with my body. Jeremy screamed at me over and over to get up but I couldn't. I couldn't let it end like that. Mom later came in and made Jeremy take the gun back to his friend. He flew out of the house. The next day…Mom killed Dad."

Dark eyes glistened with unshed tears. "You think he's behind this…don't you?"

Grissom could not bring himself to answer.

He kissed her on the forehead and then forced her to lie down.

He was certain of one thing.

Jeremy Sidle was definitely involved.

She pretended to sleep as he quietly opened his phone and called Jim.

She could hear the fear in his voice.

_My brother wants me dead…._

_Grissom doesn't know what to do about this…_

**Note from author:**

If I don't post tomorrow it's becuase I didn't survive today. LOL. Working hard and getting....somewhere I think. Thanks so much for the reviews. I have no internet at the new house but at least I can read the reviews from my phone!

Take care!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

She could hear the muffled voices in the other room but she remained in his bed where she pulled the covers tightly around her.

She drifted in and out now.

Once or twice she felt his presence.

Sleepy eyes stared into worried blue ones.

"Hey," she whispered.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Something wrong?"

"Sara…we may try to move you…some place he doesn't know about."

Her brain seemed muddled as she tried to make sense of what he was saying.

"He?"

"Jeremy…your brother."

Her eyes locked with his.

"Dream…I thought it was a dream," she moaned.

"The unmarked unit is still outside. There's another one around the corner," he urged hearing the distress in her voice.

His hand gently felt her forehead as his lips settled there briefly.

Her eyes followed him around the room as he stepped to the window and looked outside.

"Nick is here," he said. "I'm going to let him in."

Her eyes closed.

It was night and she wondered why Nick was paying a visit so late.

She tried to listen to their voices but she drifted back to sleep.

The next time she opened them, the room was dark.

She rose immediately.

"Grissom?"

"He had to go to the lab," assured Nick as he hovered near the bedroom entrance.

"He'll be back soon," he urged as he watched her search the room.

"How long…has he been gone?" she asked.

"About five hours."

Sara glanced at the clock as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Should you be getting up?" asked Nick.

Sara stood cautiously on wobbly legs.

"You know Grissom will have my hide if anything happens to you while he is gone."

"Bathroom," she directed with her hand.

"Need help?" he asked as he stepped forward.

Her hand went into the air.

"Don't even think about it," she warned as she disappeared behind the door.

Nick stood there in the doorway.

Soon, she returned.

She glanced at the bed and headed toward the living room but Nick blocked the door.

"Doc ordered bed rest," instructed Nick.

"What is going on…at the lab?" asked Sara.

"I'm not supposed to discuss the case with you," stated Nick.

"Nicky…please."

"There's a unit as well as a couple of Feds tracking your brother."

"My brother was always good at disappearing," she quivered.

"You need anything?" asked Nick hoping to change the subject.

"Nick…the ballistic report…has it been compared to Jeremy's gun?"

Nick shook his head.

"Brass brought him in but there wasn't enough to hold him. He handed over his gun….it's not likely it's the gun that was used….in the shooting."

"How is Grissom?" she asked.

"He's fine."

"Nick…how is he?" she almost pleaded.

"I've never seen him like this. He wanted to review everything even though we've been through it more times than I care to admit. He's barking orders…he has Hodges jumping at just the sound of his voice. Sara…he loves you very much."

She smiled sadly. "Was he there when Brass questioned Jeremy?"

"Yes."

The front door opened and Grissom stepped inside.

"I was hoping to get back before you woke," he explained as he glanced at Nick.

"I'll get back to the lab," said Nick.

"Thanks Nick," murmured Grissom as he stood there watching Sara.

"You look tired," she said as Bruno climbed onto the bed.

He sat down beside her. "I am tired," he admitted as his hand slipped into hers. "Now, how are you?"

"No fever," she announced before he had a chance to check for himself.

He seemed outwardly relieved by the news.

"Nothing on Jeremy?" she asked.

"No."

"Griss…I'm not sure he's involved."

"You're too emotionally involved," he reasoned.

"I'm not emotional…I'm just…hoping that…he's not his father's son."

Grissom prayed the same thing.

Jeremy Sidle eyed the men sitting off to the far right. They'd entered a few minutes after he had.

_Feds…._

He gulped down a beer.

The fact that his sister was alive and had survived threw a kink into his plans.

He was used to kinks.

He strolled over to the men's restroom.

He grinned when one of the men entered also.

Sidle exited the restroom and drifted into the crowd.

He'd been here a few times and knew when the crowds arrived.

The room was now jammed to capacity with little or no walking space.

Within minutes he was dodging and ducking, grabbing a woman for cover as he kissed the unknown female.

He was glad that she was receptive to his charm as he deepened the kiss.

Few women opposed being man handled by Jeremy Sidle.

He was quite handsome and his rogue behavior made his reputation quite alluring.

He was out of the place within seconds pulling the woman along.

He released her once they were in the shadows of the building.

"Wait," she purred.

He leaned in groping her without thought to the precious moments that were ticking away.

This was no ordinary woman.

She was quite effective at arousing Jeremy.

"Come by the next time you don't want to dodge out without being seen," stated the woman.

She slipped him her card.

He grinned viciously.

He would certainly take the time to do more than grope next time.

He pinned her against the brick building.

She did not seem frightened by his bold stance as he slipped between her thighs.

"Don't start what you cannot finish," she breathed.

Jeremy's head rested between the woman's luscious breasts.

Damn, he hated to fondle and then leave.

He was gone in an instant.

Sidle stealthily made his way down several streets, keeping to the shadows. He quickly slipped into another bar and sat down.

"Where the hell have you been?" growled the man sitting across from Jeremy.

"I had to get rid of a few Feds," he said with a grin.

His grin faded as he grabbed a beer from the waitress.

He took a gulp and then leaned forward.

"You didn't tell me the contract was on my sister," Jeremy seethed.

"Which is the reason I took care of it for you," replied Officer Formansky. "If you're here to get revenge, let me warn you…"

"You owe me ten grand. I would have completed the contract," sneered Sidle. "She means nothing to me."

"I couldn't take that risk," replied Formansky.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but you missed."

Formansky's beer stopped in midair.

"She's dead…we were both there at the funeral."

"I just visited with my dear sister and she is very much alive."

Formansky's jaw twitched. "Bastard is trying to hide her."

"You want Grissom," grinned Sidle. "Why?"

"The bastard is a thorn in my side. He tried to nail me for a clean shot…bastard didn't even know about…the hits."

"You wanted to hurt him…kill his girlfriend…and then kill him."

"Something like that. The contract just sort of fell into my lap. I intercepted the contract before you got it…after I recognized the irony of it…you getting a contract to kill your own sister."

Formansky eyed Jeremy Sidle.

"This is going to cost you," chuckled Sidle. "I can get Grissom…without even breaking a sweat…I'll throw in my sister for free. Of course you still owe me the ten thousand."

"What I was about to say earlier…you try to double cross me and there's enough evidence I can hand over that will get you the death penalty."

"ooohhhh. I'm shaking," joked Jeremy Sidle. "I can put a bullet between your eyes faster than you can get your snot nosed rogue cops to help your ass. If you're thinking of trailing me, get off my ass now before you seriously piss me off. My old man had a mean temper and mine is worse."

Formansky smiled. "My guys will stay clear….for now. You make a wrong turn and that will be a different story."

Jeremy finished off his beer. The waitress smiled at him.

Jeremy watched her as she idly swayed down the aisle.

"I think I'll enjoy some company tonight," smiled Jeremy. "I expect my money tomorrow."

"No problem," agreed Formansky.

Sidle headed to the back of the bar and then disappeared out the back.

Sara lay on her side as she stared at Grissom.

He lay there on top of the covers fully clothed.

His eyes were closed but she knew he was awake.

"Sleep," he mumbled.

"You're not."

"I would if you…" he opened his eyes.

He didn't care to lie to her.

He couldn't sleep with the dread that Jeremy Sidle had managed to slip past the Feds.

He had practically vanished into thin air and had not been seen for hours.

His place was already staked out.

His car was still valet parked at the club.

They had no choice but to wait for him to resurface.

"You think Jeremy is going to try to finish the job."

"Your gun is next to the bed. I want you to have it with you at all times."

Her hand cupped his cheek and then slid down his arm, slipping further until she felt the bulge of his own handgun under his jacket.

"Sara…"

"If Jeremy…I won't let him hurt me…us."

"Could you shoot your own brother?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect us."

"I don't think I could ever bear to lose you now that I've taken a chance."

"Nick said you loved me."

"I do."

Her eyes smiled sadly.

"After this is over…the team…I don't think they would mind but…personnel…Ecklie…" she paused letting her breath and nerves catch up with her. "I would rather resign than risk hurting your career."

"I would rather resign than risk losing you."

"I know…you…were afraid how personnel would react…I…"

His fingers rested on her lips. "I feared rejection more…not being what you thought I was."

"You're more than I ever thought you were…I fear you'll grow tired of all of this….so many things…so much baggage."

"I have an extra closet. If we need more space we can move."

His eyes twinkled.

For a moment, she thought she would truly die from the sheer sweet pain he was causing inside her heart.

She had waited, almost given up at ever being here at this moment.

She gulped down the emotions that threatened to erupt.

She loved this man.

She could not imagine ever being without him now that she had tasted him intimately.

He was far worse than any addiction she could have ever chosen.

His hand gently eased her head down to rest on his shoulder.

"Sleep," he whispered between kisses.

She closed her eyes, breathing the scent of him.

Jeremy Sidle stood across the street as he watched cautiously.

He had not been followed.

He was certain of that.

His hand caressed the gun underneath his jacket.

He'd turned over his revolver to the lab but he had an endless supply.

He walked up to the door and knocked.

He could easily find a way in but tonight, he felt a bit of a gentleman.

The door opened to reveal the same woman from the club.

She wore a long black gown that hugged every luscious curve.

Both smiled at one another.

"Lady Heather," he smiled.

Heather returned the smile. "I didn't think you would do anything about this."

Note from author:

Sorry I had an errand to run that took me away for several hours.

Take care!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

He woke with a start.

Sara remained in his arms.

His hand felt the coolness of her skin.

He was so very grateful.

He had done nothing but berate himself for his inability to keep himself from making love to her.

She was not healed and yet he could not help but give in the moment she looked at him with desire.

She had done that before.

But, Gil Grissom had never done anything about that...until now and it felt...like heaven.

Her health worried him.

The fear of losing her almost choked out any rational thought he tried to conjure.

No one had ever had this much power over him.

He watched her chest rise and fall.

He remembered making love to her as he tried not to harm her injuries.

She had abandoned the pain in exchange for a few moments of bliss.

He had tried so hard to keep his weight from her frail frame but she had pressed him into her.

His hand gently examined the wound that seemed to be finally healing.

His fingers traced the incisions.

He glanced at her face and stared into her huge brown eyes.

"Did I hurt…"

"No," she replied licking her lips at the intense surge of wanton desire that coursed through her.

"I was just…"

She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed his palm.

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

He was not prepared for her to deepen the kiss.

He groaned.

"Sara…we can't do this again," he pressed.

"Tell me you don't want to," she pushed.

"I want to more than anything but I'm not going to hurt you…ever again. You need to heal."

"It didn't…"

"It did," he chided. "No repeat."

He ignored the obvious sulking as he quickly left the bedroom.

He stopped at the doorway. "When this is over….no excuses," he declared.

"I'll uhm hold you to that," she replied.

A week passed and yet Jeremy Sidle had disappeared from sight.

Brass kept a vigil over the Grissom household as they waited for Sidle to make a move but there was none.

Nick yawned as he leaned back taking a drink of coffee as Brass appeared in the break room.

"Hey buddy. You look like you need some of Greg's miracle coffee," announced Nick.

"That good huh?" asked Brass as he sat down.

Brass made a face when he took a sip.

"Actually it's a miracle we consider this stuff coffee but it was all we could round up. We've gone through the coffee stashes," explained Warrick.

"Where did he get this?" asked Brass risking another taste.

"You don't want to know," said Greg as he joined the others. "Does anyone remember when we last slept?"

"Anything on Jeremy Sidle?" asked Nick.

"Vanished," sighed Brass as he wiped his brow.

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep," advised Warrick. "I think we need a break."

"I agree," said Grissom.

"What are you doing here?" asked Greg.

"Catherine is staying with… Bruno until I get back," he advised.

Each of them nodded at the insinuation.

He held up the grocery bag. "Fresh coffee…including doughnuts."

The guys quickly dove into the doughnuts.

"Cops get first dibbs," griped Brass.

"Jim, could I see you in my office?" asked Grissom as he headed down the hall.

As soon as the door shut, Grissom took a good look at his friend.

"Go home," he ordered.

"We've checked all of the hotels in the area…he's nowhere," grumbled Brass.

"We'll find him," assured Grissom. "You won't be any use to us in this condition."

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"Getting better," smiled Grissom. "Sleeping better."

"How about you?" asked Brass.

"A couple of hours at a time. The first noise and I'm awake," he admitted.

"How long should we…"

Brass was interrupted by Judy.

"Sir, there's a woman here…she claims to be Sara's mother and she wanted to speak with you."

Grissom glanced at Brass.

"Put her in the conference room. I'll be right there," answered Grissom.

"Any idea how to prove her identity?" asked Brass.

"Fingerprints," sighed Grissom.

"Maybe she'll be more cooperative than the brother."

Both men got up.

Grissom turned to Brass when the man continued to follow him down the hallway.

"I thought you were going home," whispered Grissom.

"Not a chance."

Both men stepped into the conference room.

Grissom looked shocked when the tall slender woman turned toward them.

It was an older version of Sara, herself.

"Ms...." Grissom wasn't quite sure what to call the woman.

"Laura Sidle," she offered as she extended her hand.

Grissom took it.

"What can I do for you?" Grissom asked.

"My daughter, Sara…have there been any leads in the investigation?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm on medical leave at the moment. Mr. Jim Brass could fill you in on the details if you like."

"She worked for you?" asked Laura.

"Yes."

"Was she happy?"

Grissom glanced at Brass. "Yes, I believe she…was."

Laura took a deep breath. "Sara was a good girl…never hurt anyone…could never hurt…even when someone was hurting her."

Grissom gulped.

He knew that firsthand.

His words and actions had taken a toll on Sara and yet she never struck back or gave up.

For that, he would never be able to repay her.

"She was a very good C.S.I."

Laura looked at Brass.

"We're following every lead," offered Brass. "If there is any news…development we could contact you."

Laura glanced down at the floor. "I don't plan to stay here…I don't even know why I actually came. I didn't get word until…I couldn't get here in time for the funeral. I would have," she insisted. "If I had known."

"Your son, Jeremy, came," reported Brass.

"Jeremy and I do not speak to one another," she sniffled. "Sara and I didn't…she had done so well on her own…she didn't need me…as a reminder of what a failure I had been…as a parent. I'll be staying here…for a day or so…then I'll…be leaving."

Laura handed Brass a card from a hotel as she headed to the door.

"Ms. Sidle," began Grissom. "Personnel is still processing Sara's benefits. Did you want to know whether…"

Laura quickly shook her head. "I'm not entitled to any of it. I don't deserve….I didn't take care of Sara…the state did until she turned eighteen."

"If you're the beneficiary then…"

"I don't want anything," she urged. "I just wanted to know…needed to know…a mother should not outlive her children."

"Your son is still alive," spoke up Brass.

"My son considers me dead…to him. I lost him a long time ago. At least with Sara, I could watch from afar. I saw her graduate from college, followed her career…even to Vegas…I watched for her name in the news… on cases."

Laura stepped out into the hall. "Thank you," she said quietly as she disappeared.

"You knew Sara named you as the beneficiary," whispered Brass.

"I wanted to know if Laura Sidle's intentions were genuine."

"Uncanny resemblance," stated Brass. "She's still very attractive."

Grissom looked at the card. "Not a very safe hotel."

"Probably what she could afford," stated Brass.

"Go home and sleep," ordered Grissom. "I've got to get back to relieve Catherine."

Grissom stepped into the townhouse.

Catherine shut the bedroom door. "She fell asleep about an hour ago."

"Is she…"

"Gil, it's almost eleven p.m. It's natural for her to be asleep at this hour," reasoned Catherine. "She's not sick. She looks good…especially after I did her nails."

Grissom seemed relieved as he stared at the bedroom door.

Catherine grabbed her jacket. "Oh…nice boxer briefs."

Grissom frowned.

"Women like to snoop," she explained.

"You like to snoop," he countered.

"Later," she called as she left.

Grissom opened the bedroom door and glanced inside the bedroom.

Bruno lifted his head.

"Stay Bruno," Grissom ordered softly.

The dog yawned and then remained by Sara's side.

Grissom gulped down a glass of juice as he checked the alarm system.

He grabbed his phone as soon as it went off.

"Grissom."

"Jeremy Sidle was spotted going into his mother's hotel room," stated Brass.

"I thought she said…"

"I guess Jeremy had a change of heart toward his mother," replied Brass.

"I thought you were at asleep."

"I still get updates," Brass said as he yawned.

"Keep an eye on him," whispered Grissom.

Grissom closed the phone and then slid in beside Sara.

He closed his eyes, letting the soft rhythm of her breathing lull him to sleep.

She stared at him as they ate breakfast.

"Anything wrong?" asked Sara.

He briefly glanced at her.

"Your mother came to the lab last night."

Sara spilled her juice.

Grissom quickly grabbed a towel and attempted to clean up the mess but Sara snatched it from his hand.

"I can do this," she said quietly.

"What did she want?" she finally asked.

"She inquired about the investigation…nothing more. She wanted to make sure that everything was being done to catch the person responsible for this."

Sara picked up her plate and headed toward the kitchen.

Grissom did the same.

As soon as she turned he blocked her against the counter.

"Sara, I know this must be hard for you."

"My mother never cared to have any contact with me before. She didn't even show up for my funeral….I didn't even know whether she was…"

Sara's eyes drifted up to meet his.

His forehead rested against hers.

"I'm worried about you," she whispered.

He looked shocked.

"You look tired. You can't be sleeping well. You haven't spent much time in the lab and…"

"I'm on medical leave," he insisted.

"Griss…"

"The lab is doing fine without me. Besides they're keeping me advised of things."

"How did she…look?" she asked.

"She looked…like you."

"Did she…Mom drank…used sleeping pills when she couldn't…sleep after the beatings."

"She appeared to be like any mother needing closure for the death of her daughter."

"She didn't ask…like Jeremy…wanting to know about benefits or…"

Grissom's hand rested on hers.

"She never mentioned any of it…even though I offered to check…just to see if she had another agenda for being there. Sara, she didn't."

He rubbed her arms. "She does care for you, Sara."

She practically laughed in his face.

"My mother finally has a conscious after she hears about my death and she cared for me? I hardly believe that."

"Sara, she stated she watched you from a distance. She saw you graduate from college, heard you took a job here…followed your name in the news on cases."

"Where has she been?"

"We didn't ask. She's only going to be staying in town for a day or so and then she's leaving. I don't think she really knows where she is going."

"My Mom, the drifter."

"Sara…"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"I could talk with her…find out more information in case you want to locate her after this is over."

"I'm not sure," admitted Sara.

He didn't push.

Despite the disappearance of Jeremy Sidle, Sara was getting well.

She grew stronger each day.

The townhouse was getting much smaller as they felt the emotional tug toward one another.

One smile or glance and he wanted nothing more than to abandon whatever they were doing and make love to her.

With each touch or stare, he wondered if perhaps he should have waited until she had recovered fully.

She had been in pain the last time and the last thing he wanted was for her to associate pain with love.

He felt she had already too much of that in her past.

He had tried unsuccessfully to avoid her stare for the past hour.

He had pretended to be immersed in a book but to be honest he had not turned a page in several minutes.

He could not seem to concentrate with her sitting next to him.

"Do I make you nervous?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"That depends," he said as his blue eyes glinted in her direction. "It depends on why you've been looking at me."

She was gone in a flash.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of her quick departure.

He retraced his words, his tone, and the inflection in his voice as well as the possibility that he just might have bad breath.

One minute she was sitting beside him and the next he had been abandoned.

Grissom quickly got off the couch and followed her to the office.

Her fingers ran along the rows of books.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked as he shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"I'm getting a book to read. I'll read in the bedroom," she announced.

"Sara, what did I do?" he asked almost pleading.

"Look, you've been wonderful. I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't…I'm grateful for everything…really….but this is hard."

His brow furrowed as if he were having difficulty following her words.

"What is hard?"

She huffed. "Sometimes, Grissom, you can be so…so…"

She was cute when she was frustrated.

He didn't mean to grin.

He was not prepared to have a book tossed at his head.

His arm deflected the book.

It landed with a thud on the floor as Bruno yelped.

He glanced down and noticed it was a book on Shakespeare.

"You have something against Shakespeare?" he asked.

"I need a shower," she gritted as she marched out of the room.

"It's the middle of the day," he grumbled. "Why would you…"

His grin returned.

Oh, she was much better but then both had been affected by the sexual tension from time to time.

She'd never gotten angry or thrown a book at him.

He was only doing what he thought was best.

He picked up the book and placed it back on the shelf.

The shower had come and gone.

She now sat on the bed with another book in hand.

He stood in the doorway and stared.

She refused to make eye contact with him.

The aroma of lavender floated in the air.

She had not bothered with drying her hair.

He made his way to the bed, sitting down beside her.

"May I?" he asked as he took the book from her hands without waiting for a reply.

His hands gently lifted her blouse despite her attempts to stop him.

His fingers traced every injury.

He smiled.

"You're better."

"What do you plan on doing about this?"

Note from author:

Well that line was the buzzer telling us the chapter has come to an end....

Take care!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Bruno was evicted from the room.

His kisses took her breath away at his relentless assault.

Her hands slipped underneath his shirt.

She groaned when she found a t-shirt underneath.

She had hoped for skin.

It did not deter her as she tugged until her hands settled on his bare chest.

One look from those blue eyes and she was yanking the clothing from his body.

Frantic feverish hands flew into action.

Neither stopped until each were bare.

Their lovemaking was slow and yet rushed.

Each followed the other's lead.

His gasp followed hers as they climaxed together.

Grissom pulled her into his arms as he gently stroked her hair.

He smiled at her when she snuggled into his shoulder and slept.

He was awakened by his phone.

He tried to separate himself from her as he grabbed the phone.

Sara's head bobbed up from the pillow.

"Griss?"

"It's the lab," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"Grissom."

"This is detective Vega. Brass wanted me to call you. Laura Sidle was found dead this morning by housekeeping."

Grissom kept his eyes diverted as he spoke in hushed tones.

He flipped his phone shut.

By the way he was avoiding her, she knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked quickly.

He must have informed hundreds of loved ones about a death but now he could not find the right words to tell her.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Tell me!" she pleaded.

"Your mother…was found dead this morning…Sara…"

She looked completely shell shocked.

"How?" she managed to get out.

"There's no C.O.D. yet," he said. "Detective Vega is on the scene. Brass is going to bring in Jeremy for questioning."

"Why?" she asked suddenly.

"He was spotted last night going inside the hotel…they're not sure how he left without being seen."

"Jeremy…my mother…" she couldn't seem to formulate a sentence.

"Sara…your mother's death is going to be broadcasted quite a bit in hopes that Jeremy will resurface. Someone has to identify the body…Jim and I met with her…we can do that."

Anyone in the lab could identify Laura Sidle.

She was an older version of Sara.

"Jim hopes Jeremy will come in so we can question him about his whereabouts."

She nodded.

He didn't know what to do.

If he were at the lab, he would know.

He knew exactly what to do.

Now, he was uncomfortable.

How did he console her?

She had already been through so much and now she was faced with the death of her mother.

_God, what if she blames us?_

_Laura Sidle was distraught..._

_We let her go on believing..._

_We had to!_

"Grissom…I want you to go….please."

"I can't leave you here alone," he insisted.

"I want you to find out how she died. I want to know if Jeremy…Jeremy never raised his voice or disobeyed my mother."

Sara took a deep breath. "Before you told me…that she had come here…I thought she might be already be dead…I thought…drugs or alcohol....some Jane Doe in some morgue."

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Keep your gun…with you at all times," he warned as he grabbed his jacket.

He started for the door but stopped.

"Promise me, you'll rest."

"Promise," she whispered.

Grissom stepped into the morgue.

Doc briefly glanced at him.

"I understand this is Sara's mother," Doc said quietly.

"Yes."

"Jeremy Sidle is in the lobby. Jim went to escort him here."

Grissom nodded. "Any idea what might be the cause of death?"

"Drug overdose," replied Doc. "I won't know until we get the toxicology back."

_Oh Christ…._

_How is Sara going to react to this…._

"Could it have been foul play?" asked Grissom.

"There were some bruises up and down her arms," reported Doc.

He flipped back the sheet.

Grissom hesitated for a moment before stepping closer to the body.

"It always feels different when we know the victim. Sara looks a lot like her mother."

Grissom gently turned Laura's arms to examine the bruises. "She was held down. These bruises were made by fingers…there's a cut…could have been made by a fingernail. Any evidence of sexual trauma?"

"I'll let you know."

Doc covered the body.

Grissom was visibly relieved by the gesture.

"Listen, who is with…her?"

"I was instructed to come here…the lab needed me."

"And you bought that? She needs you now…this can't be easy for her."

Grissom felt uneasy.

He had come into the lab in hopes it would help Sara cope but now he felt he had made a mistake by leaving her.

He opened his mouth to respond but words failed him.

Doc huffed out loud, "Go home."

The door swung open and Jeremy Sidle stepped inside with Brass.

Once more the sheet was removed from the body.

Without emotion, Jeremy identified his mother.

"Laura Sidle," he stated.

"Is she your mother?" asked Brass.

"Yes," he said matter of fact.

"Is it cold in here or what?" muttered Brass.

"Are we done?" Sidle asked.

"What were you doing at your mother's hotel room last night?" asked Brass.

"You can't be serious?" grumbled Jeremy as he glared at Grissom and then Brass.

"First you accuse me of killing my sister….which we both know is highly impossible and now this."

"You didn't answer the question," stated Grissom.

"I was visiting family…the only family that let me in the door," he gritted.

"How long were you there?" asked Brass.

"You had me under surveillance. You tell me," he shot back.

"We never saw you leave," responded Brass.

"What was that? The Feds and the Vegas Police weren't able to keep up with me? Imagine what damage I could do if I really wanted to kill someone."

Grissom shoved Jeremy against the wall but Brass quickly intervened.

"You should take care of that arm. I don't think it's healed completely. You never know when you'll need to be in tip top shape," warned Jeremy.

"Is that a threat?" asked Brass.

Jeremy snickered. "Both of you are paranoid."

Grissom leaned in to lower his voice even though the room was secluded.

"Sara doesn't want to believe that you're capable of…."

"Sara believed our father could change and he almost killed them. He would have if my mother hadn't killed him first that day. Did Sara tell you how he beat her until my mother put a knife in his back over and over until he finally let go of Sara's arm just before it snapped?"

Grissom stepped back.

"I learned a long time ago that family was nothing but a liability," gritted Jeremy.

"Are you trying to reduce your liability?" asked Grissom.

"No need. They were nothing to me," he responded as he glanced at the body that was now covered.

"Not even going to ask what was the cause of death?" asked Brass.

"Since the body has not been touched by him, then I can say for certain an autopsy has not been performed…thus no definitive cause of death has been determined. Am I free to leave?"

Brass and Grissom exchanged looks.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" asked Jeremy.

A sickening feeling came over Grissom.

"Is there a reason why I should?"

"Vegas can be a dangerous place. Just look at my mother. She was only in town for a few days and look what happened to her."

"Jeremy…" Grissom was interrupted by his phone.

"Charge me or I'm leaving," warned Jeremy.

"Grissom"

"Griss, the officers haven't checked in," whispered Nick.

"I'm on my way," he said quickly. "Nicky, don't open the door for anyone….understand?"

"You got it," replied Nick.

Grissom raced past Jeremy as he headed out the back door.

"I guess he was needed at home," stated Jeremy as he headed out the door.

"You think he had anything to do with…all of this?" asked Doc to Brass.

"He's neck deep…but I'm not sure how," answered Brass.

Brass glanced at the covered body. "I'll handle the arrangements…afterwards…I'm sure…they can't…hell of a mess."

Brass sighed loudly.

"I'll notify you," stated Doc.

Grissom cursed as he tried to dodge the red lights but was caught in traffic.

He told himself he should be thankful that Nick had come by, feeling the need to offer his condolence to Sara.

_Sara could have been there alone…_

He sped up.

He rounded the corner of the residential neighborhood to the sight of flashing lights.

There were two other squad cars parked out front.

He quickly pulled into the driveway and ran to the front door.

He banged on the door.

"Nick!"

Nick opened the door with his gun in one hand.

"One officer is dead and one is critical," whispered Nick. "Someone just walked up and shot them."

Grissom's eyes searched the room until he located her sitting on the couch with Bruno by her side.

"I'm fine," she emphasized.

Nick and Sara exchanged glances.

"I'll be outside," stated Nick as he left.

She felt his fear.

She extended her hand and he took it, sitting beside her as he pulled her into his arms.

"He's playing with us," she finally said.

"Jeremy was at the morgue," he said. "It couldn't have been…

"Unless he shot the officers and then went there," she added trying to take in what she was implying.

Her brother was a ruthless killer.

Her brother had tried to kill her and now was just toying with them.

Her brother may have killed their mother.

"I'm not leaving you until we catch him."

"The only person who knows I'm alive is Jeremy."

Again the implication of her statement made her queasy.

Both were silent.

"My mother…what was the cause of death?" she asked.

"It appears to be a drug overdose...but there were some bruising on her arms…she may have been forced…to take the drugs. We'll know more after the autopsy report."

"Did Jeremy…see her body?"

"Yes."

"Grissom…I have to see her."

His gut twisted.

Here, she was safe.

Outside, they risked having her seen.

"I'll get…photos…the report…for you to see."

"I have to see her," she insisted.

"Sara….in a few days…after things calm down…then…"

She didn't argue nor did she agree.

She merely sat there by his side.

There was a tap on the door.

"I'll go to the bedroom," she whispered.

She slipped off the couch and headed toward the bedroom.

Grissom stood there and watched as she shut the door with Bruno trailing behind her.

He opened the door and let Nick inside.

"The other officer just died on the way to the hospital," stated Nick. "There are no witnesses and no one heard anything. The killer used a silencer."

Grissom stared at the bedroom door.

"Grissom…is it possible that you're the real target?"

Grissom looked at Nick.

"Why kill the officers?"

"To send a message that he's going to finish the job."

"So you think Jeremy Sidle was hired to kill me?"

"It's possible."

Nick saw the pained expression on his boss's face. "It's not safe for her to go to the morgue."

"She needs closure, Nicky."

"You can't help the dead…we can help the living," replied Nick.

"I'm not sure I know what to do about this."

Note from author:

Well, this chapter just eliminated a suspect.....sorry for the late posting but I had no access to internet until now. Sorry!

Take care!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty **

She didn't ask again.

In fact, she did not mention her mother's death.

The others filtered through to give their condolences as Grissom quietly spoke with Brass in hushed tones.

He felt she needed to be around the others although she had not indicated the need.

She had not indicated much of anything.

The radio and television remained off.

The book she pretended to read remained in her lap as she sat there curled into a tight ball on the bed.

She had not moved from the bed for the past ten hours, finally asking to be alone.

His presence near her seemed to bother her and so he drifted in and around the door but not venturing into the room.

He'd tried to coax her into a conversation.

He asked and she answered.

There was not much else to follow.

When Greg arrived, Grissom surely felt he would be able to lift her spirits but she had only spoken briefly with him, polite but insistent with her earlier plea to be alone.

Brass finally appeared that night.

Her eyes briefly glanced at Grissom.

She knew he had called him.

"You've run everyone off," Brass stated as he came near the bed.

"I'm fine," she insisted but it did not deter Brass from stepping toward her.

Grissom leaned against the wall just outside the bedroom.

"Do you think she…killed herself?" asked Sara.

Brass sighed. "Sara…the evidence is inconclusive…it could be read either way. There's no substantial evidence to prove otherwise. Your mother was distraught…after her conversation with us and…"

Brass stopped.

He realized what he had just insinuated.

He felt a bit of guilt for not taking more time to talk with the woman.

He had been too focused on rummaging through any leads and quite frankly, Jeremy Sidle, had pretty much left a very bad taste in his mouth.

He now wished he had followed the woman back to her hotel room or at least offered dinner.

He had let his past experiences as a cop cloud his judgment about the woman.

He also harbored a bit of harsh feelings toward the woman who appeared to turn her back on her children.

He could easily justify her behavior toward Jeremy but not Sara.

Sara was everything a person wanted in a daughter.

She was loving, kind, protective and eager to please.

He could already see the wheels turning inside her brain at his insinuation.

"Sara, your mother had a history of drug and alcohol abuse. She probably fell back into use after her release from prison."

Sara nodded.

"Her body is going to be released to a local funeral home where it will be kept until…you're able to attend the funeral."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"He's worried about you. You want me to have Doc come by and…"

"He needs to be in the lab…not here."

"He's safer here….with you…than in the lab," urged Brass.

"You think someone may be trying to…you think the other contract may be on Grissom?" she asked quickly.

"It's possible."

Brass stepped toward the bed as he glanced at the door. "How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"I'm just tired," she lied.

He reached out to touch her forehead but she jerked away.

"Trying to hide that you're sick won't help matters," he whispered.

"He has enough on his mind right now," she replied.

Brass stepped forward and attempted to touch her forehead but she again moved away.

"Doc needs to take a look at you," he said as he opened his phone.

"Jim…"

He was already on the phone.

Sara closed her eyes.

There was a pounding on the front door and her eyes jerked open.

Grissom closed the bedroom door as he checked to see who was there.

His hand rested on his gun as he opened the door and came face to face with Jeremy Sidle.

"Can I come in?" asked Jeremy.

"Of course," offered Brass as he suddenly appeared behind Grissom.

Grissom hesitated a moment before letting the man enter.

"Why are you here?" asked Grissom.

"I want to see my sister…the one who is supposed to be dead…the one you accused me of killing…or at least try to kill," came his reply.

"Why?" asked Grissom hoping that Sara would not hear their voices.

"To plan our mother's funeral," he stated as he glanced around.

Grissom and Brass glanced at one another.

"Her body is not going to be released…"

"As next of kin I claimed the body…as my right. I made a few phone calls and had her body sent to a funeral home."

Grissom's jaw twitched. "We wanted to delay the funeral for a few weeks."

"Why?"

"Do you hate your sister so much that you would risk her life?" asked Grissom.

"I'm just trying to tie up some loose ends," he stated as he glanced toward the bedroom door.

Jeremy turned toward Grissom.

"Am I blocked from talking with my own sister?" he challenged.

"She's not…" _feeling well._

Grissom's thought was not verbally finished as Jeremy purposely strolled to the bedroom door and opened it.

He was not prepared to see her lying there.

It was obvious she was not herself.

Grissom stood at the door, watching Jeremy.

She seemed startled when she opened her eyes and saw Jeremy just a few feet from her.

"We have a funeral to plan," he announced.

"You're…making the arrangements?" she asked.

"It's not like you're coming back from the 'dead' to do it so I guess…yes…it falls on me."

He was not prepared to have Sara charge at him.

She jumped out of the bed.

Grissom panicked as she purposely stood just inches from Jeremy.

"You saw Mom. What did you talk about?" she asked.

"It's personal," he said as he started to step back but Sara grabbed him by his shirt.

They glared at one another.

Dark glassy eyes almost pleaded with him as she held onto him.

"Were there bruises on her arms when you met with her? Were they there already… or did you do that? "

Sara gripped harder.

Jeremy suddenly grabbed Sara's wrist. "Do you think I did it?"

Sara's eyes grew wide when Jeremy stepped to the side forcing Sara to stand against the wall.

Suddenly it was as if she had been pinned by him.

She simply had to release her hold but she refused just as he refused to step away.

He saw the glimpse of fear. "What's the matter Sara? Afraid of me?"

Within seconds Grissom was there in the room shoving him away from Sara.

Sara leaned against the wall.

"I guess you won't be assisting me," sneered Jeremy as he straightened his shirt.

"Why?" Sara yelled. "You hated how he was and yet you've become just like him!"

"It's in the genes, Sara," he glared as he headed toward her once more but was blocked by Grissom. "Touch her again and…"

"You don't want to cross paths with me….yet," warned Jeremy.

Sara came after Jeremy. "Why Jeremy? I don't understand…I don't understand how you…"

Her hands snatched at Jeremy's shirt again, grabbing hold of it.

Grissom tried to intervene.

Jeremy threw his hands up forcing Sara to let go.

The sudden jerk hurt but she refused to back down.

She lurched at him again but Grissom grabbed her, keeping her out of reach from Jeremy.

She tried to break free but Grissom's grip was firm.

She winced from the last attempt.

"Stop!" yelled Grissom to Sara.

She whirled around to face Grissom.

"Stop," he said gently.

Sara glared at Jeremy but then she burst into tears.

It rattled Jeremy.

It was brief but Grissom caught the glint of remorse that crossed the young man's face.

"Tears never get you anywhere Sidle," muttered Jeremy as he turned from her tear stained face.

Grissom pulled Sara into an embrace.

It was then he felt the fever.

In one swoop Grissom lifted her, depositing her on the bed.

His hands caressed her forehead. "How long have you had the fever?"

"Sorry…so sorry," she murmured.

"You need to go," warned Grissom to Jeremy as he sat there soothing Sara.

Grissom fumbled with her top as he tried to examine her wound but she refused, knowing that Jeremy was watching.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Grissom asked.

By the look on her face the answer was obvious.

"What's wrong with her?" Jeremy asked letting a hint of concern slip through his words.

"Another infection, probably," stated Grissom.

Jim hovered around them. "Doc is already on his way over here. I called him earlier."

Grissom glared at Jim letting him know he didn't appreciate the behind his back tactics.

Jim's phone rang but he tried to ignore it.

Grissom glanced at Brass. "You better get that….it's fine here."

Brass hesitated a moment before stepping into the other room as he answered the call.

Jeremy eyed Brass before returning his attention to Grissom.

"How long have you known him?" asked Jeremy.

"Brass?"

"Yeah, 'Mr. I got shit for personality.'"

"Years."

Jeremy watched as Grissom checked her temperature.

He had already given her something for the pain which was slowing making her drowsy.

Grissom sat there gently stroking her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

Minutes lapsed by.

Grissom was surprised the young man remained.

"Her temp…how bad is it?" Jeremy asked.

"103 degrees," said Grissom quietly. "It's another infection."

"Shouldn't she be in a hospital?" he huffed.

"She wanted out…I thought she would heal faster if I brought her home."

Grissom glanced at Jeremy.

"She loves you…very much," whispered Grissom.

He eyed the young man to see if there was any hint of emotion but there was none.

Grissom stood suddenly.

"Sit here…with her," grumbled Grissom as he pulled the man closer, almost shoving him to sit on the edge of the bed where Sara lay.

Grissom went to the kitchen and pretended to look for something as he watched the young man out of the corner of his eye.

Jeremy caressed Sara's cheek as he gently kissed her on the forehead.

Grissom grinned slightly as he continued to fumble around giving the young man some time alone with Sara.

Grissom coughed getting the man's attention.

Jeremy quickly scooted away from Sara.

Grissom walked out of the kitchen and acted as though he had not seen the display of affection.

Jeremy quickly got up, letting Grissom sit beside Sara.

Jeremy glanced toward the kitchen where Brass's voice was heard.

The young man finally leaned against the wall.

His shoulders slumped as he sighed deeply.

"When I said they mean nothing to me…I meant it. They mean everything to me," he said softly.

Grissom smiled but it faded.

"How deep… undercover are you?" he whispered.

"Over my head deep," Jeremy replied. "Sara is a liability…if she knows the truth."

"We could help," Grissom offered.

"What and get me killed? No thanks."

"Jim could…"

"I used to watch a show…X Files…the guy, Mulder, had a motto."

"Trust no one," answered Grissom.

"Mulder was smart. You can't trust the Feds or the locals."

"You're investigating…a hit ring...here in Vegas?" asked Grissom.

"Local police are knee deep in the mess…can't afford to have my cover blown. Sara has to believe I'm…"

"Was Laura Sidle murdered?" asked Grissom.

Jeremy bit his lower lip. "Yes…I think so. Those bruises….were not there…she was clean…hadn't touched anything…in over a year…she told me…my mother never lied."

"I'm sorry."

"I came here to finish a contract…on Sara and…you."

Grissom's eyes widened.

"A cop named Formansky…hired me. This Elaine twit wanted to get rid of Sara….never even hired anyone to get rid of the two timing bastard named Hank…good riddance if you ask me."

"Formansky hired you to kill me?"

"Yes….He has some grudge...wanted to off Sara to punish you and then kill you. By the way, he knows Sara is not dead."

"How?"

"I told him."

Grissom cursed. "Why?"

"Easier to tell the truth than to lie…besides, I decided to use it as an advantage. Formansky sent his goons to finish the job he started in my absence. I was supposed to be given the hit on Sara but when he realized it was my sister, he or one of his goons tried to complete the contract…now I need to complete what they started along with offing you of course then I can get Formansky along with his buddies."

"How do you plan to complete the contract?" asked Grissom.

"I'm going to kill you and Sara," he announced.

Grissom saw a glint in the young man's eye.

"We'll have to talk about this."

Note from author:

So Jeremy is just a pain but not a killer....

Take care!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:**

"Jeremy…she needs to know."

"I need to make sure they don't go after her again…they will if they think she means anything to me. In this business, a family is a …."

"Liability," finished Grissom. "How long have you been undercover?"

"The past ten years. I have quite a reputation….even some of the Feds don't know I'm legit. Sometimes…I'm not even sure myself," he admitted quietly as he sighed.

Jeremy shifted his weight as he leaned against the wall. At that moment, he looked rather young and overly tired. He wiped his forehead.

"You okay?" asked Grissom.

"Not enough caffeine and too much bullshit these days," he huffed.

"Formansky…"

"Best hired killer in Vegas. He planted the gun in Sara's car…intended to frame Elaine or ...someone....blackmail…he's good at doing that…forcing people to do his bad deeds to keep quiet about their hired hits. Sara and…that fellow…Hank…was she….were they…"

Grissom shook his head. "No."

"So…she's with you? Her boss?" he asked as if he were about to give Grissom a brotherly lecture that was bound to slice and dice.

"It's not like that…at least not until... now…. We were always professional...which was part of the problem....but now...you never know what you have until you almost lose it," replied Grissom.

It seemed to satisfy Jeremy for the moment.

"Laura…" Jeremy stopped as he grinded his teeth. "Sorry, Mom didn't have any…bruises…she was clean…no drinking or drugs….you make sure Sara knows that."

"Why did you…go to see her?"

"Weakness…my slip got her killed. I followed her to the police station…saw her…after she left. She…looked…better than she had in years. I didn't want her to do anything stupid….like have a drink or…worse."

Jeremy cursed. "I was so damn worried about her doing something stupid that I made a bigger mistake of…visiting her. If I had stayed clear, she might be alive today. These guys don't mess around. Formansky has been pissed because I haven't gotten rid of you….or her yet. I'm sure he had one of his officers to kill Mom…as a reminder to me…checking to see if…I'm going to do the deed."

Jeremy eyed Grissom. "I show her the least bit of…they will see it. They will finish the job before I do…then I'm dead. Sara needs to....hate me....for her own good."

"What do you plan to do?"

"The hit has to be public….or they won't believe it."

"What do you…."

Sara's hand gripping Grissom's caused him to lose his train of thought.

"Sara?"

She moaned as if in pain.

"You need to call an ambulance," insisted Jeremy.

There was a knock at the front door.

"Sit here…with her," instructed Grissom as he rushed out of the room.

Jeremy grabbed Sara's hand without thought.

He brought her hand to his lips as he kissed it feverishly before releasing it.

Doc was ushered in immediately.

Jeremy stepped to the side.

Doc glanced at Jeremy and then Grissom.

"I think it would be best if both of you went in the next room," instructed Doc.

Grissom immediately grabbed Jeremy and led him to the door.

Jeremy folded his arms about himself.

It was something Sara often did when she was angry or hurt.

Brass shoved a cup of coffee toward Jeremy.

He took it.

"No poison in it?" asked Jeremy.

"I was saving it for later," remarked Brass.

"Oh goody! It's nice to know our relationship is still intact. I like this hate-hate thing we have going," muttered Jeremy.

"He's just a ray of sunshine," shot back Brass.

Grissom hovered at the bedroom door.

Jeremy watched as Grissom shifted nervously.

"He really cares for her…doesn't he?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes, he does," admitted Brass.

"It could be viral…doesn't appear to be an infection...yet," announced Doc.

Grissom returned to the bed despite Doc's glare.

"You sure?" asked Grissom.

"I have the medical degree," huffed Doc. "Continue to give her something for the fever. If there is any tenderness along the incision then call me immediately."

Grissom did not seem convinced.

"Maybe a sedative would help," offered Doc.

"She's already sleeping," responded Grissom.

"Not her….you. Go get something to eat. Get some rest," he ordered.

Grissom kissed her on the forehead as he glanced at Doc.

"She's going to be okay," insisted Doc.

Grissom leaned his head back as he breathed in deeply.

Brass cursed when his phone rang.

He answered it as he stepped away from Jeremy Sidle.

Doc stared at Jeremy.

"What?" huffed Jeremy.

"If you do anything to hurt your sister there won't be a rock you can hide under," barked Doc.

Jeremy chuckled. "I find it difficult to fear a coroner."

"Yeah, well think about this. Brass can kill you and my report will say that you died from stupidity."

"I like you," smirked Jeremy.

"I like you as much as Brass does."

"I feel all warm and fuzzy," smiled Jeremy.

Doc left as Brass continued on the phone.

Jeremy tapped gently on the bedroom door.

Grissom glanced at him. "It could be viral."

"Sara always hated germs," he replied. "I've stayed too long. I have to go."

"Jeremy?"

"Yes?"

"Be safe."

"Take care of Sara….for me."

"Where are you staying?" asked Grissom.

"Let's just say, I feel at home," he announced.

"How can I get in touch with you?"

"I'll be in touch," he answered as he left.

Brass appeared.

He sat down in a chair while Grissom sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm tired…of this," admitted Grissom.

"You couldn't see this coming…couldn't have stopped it," reasoned Brass.

Brass cursed under his breath. "If you plan to turn and run at a time like this, I'm liable to shoot you myself. Sara's had enough of your games over the years."

"I'm not running. I'm just not used to this…this feeling of…I've stayed…alone…it was easier not being responsible for someone else…I saw how my mother mourned for my father. She never really got over his death. I never wanted that."

"Be glad you have that," replied Brass.

Grissom nodded sadly.

"You're one lucky bastard to have someone like Sara. She'll never…I would trade twenty years for a single moment with someone like her….don't forget the good…because of moments like this."

"I'm just rambling," Grissom explained. "Just worried….sick."

"That's love."

Brass slapped Grissom on the back as he left.

His hand was entwined with hers when she woke.

He had sat there hour after hour as she slept.

He smiled at her.

"You need to stop doing this," he said with a slight smile.

"Sorry," she answered quietly.

He quickly squeezed her hand.

"My mom's…funeral," she began but then stopped.

"You're going to the funeral," he assured her.

The fever continued.

Her appetite was good as she finished the soup.

She seemed to sleep for hours before waking up in a sweat.

It had been a nightmare but he pretended not to notice as she sat up.

She glanced around the room a bit unsettled.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Jeremy…he's really going to…have Mom's funeral?"

"Yes."

Both looked at one another.

"It wouldn't matter if I went or not," she stated.

"I think it would be good for you…"

He was interrupted by his phone.

"Grissom."

"Don't let her know it's me. How is she?" asked Jeremy.

Grissom stepped into the next room.

"She's better."

"How's the fever?"

"No change," admitted Grissom.

"Sorry but I have to move up your execution a bit…what can I say? The Feds want this case finished…well, at least those who know I'm not…you know."

"How do you plan to accomplish this?" asked Grissom stepping away from Sara.

"Funeral…day after tomorrow. I'll send Brass the details. Just follow them explicitly so that all of us don't go out with a bang. Keep her safe until then. "

Before Grissom could respond, Jeremy quickly added. "You have to make sure she goes...to the funeral...she may decide she doesn't want to come....but she has to....Understand?"

"I'll get the full details from Brass. It needs to be done quickly....she's very weak."

"Understood...in and out...up and away....just don't deviate from my instructions."

"Everything okay with you?" asked Grissom.

"I'm good."

"Are you sure about…the day after tomorrow?"

"No choice. I would like to give her more time…but it's out of my hands."

"Let me tell her," Grissom whispered.

The phone clicked.

He returned and looked into questioning eyes.

"Your mother's funeral is going to be day after tomorrow."

"So much for planning…with Jeremy."

Sara scooted until she was sitting up.

"I'm not going," she announced.

"Yes, you are."

"Really, I don't need to go."

"I'm going with you," he urged.

"That would be too dangerous."

"We'll show up and then leave immediately."

"I won't risk…"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes."

His behavior seemed odd but she dropped the subject.

The next day was a blur.

He seemed apprehensive that night as her appetite lagged and her energy seemed almost nonexistent.

Doc had arrived, checking her vitals and going through a barrage of questions.

She and Doc knew she had taken a turn for the worse.

The viral infection had wiped her energy.

She knew Grissom was keeping something from her.

The day of the funeral arrived.

She dressed and then sat on the couch.

He had been in the study for most of the morning on the phone.

There was a tap at the door.

Grissom immediately appeared.

"It should be Brass. He's going to take us to the funeral," announced Grissom.

Grissom checked and then opened the door.

Brass stepped inside.

"Everything is ready," he whispered.

It seemed odd to be stepping out into sunlight.

It was brief as Sara was ushered into the vehicle.

Grissom sat in the back.

Sara's head leaned on his shoulder.

"We'll make a quick appearance," he explained.

She kept quiet, sensing there was something he was leaving out.

Brass drove up to the back entrance.

Grissom stepped out and took Sara's hand.

"Just follow my lead, Sara," he whispered.

There wasn't much else she could do.

Her feet followed beside him as he practically supported her while they walked inside.

Her eyes caught sight of the casket and she felt his grip on her elbow tighten.

It seemed surreal to see her mother's body displayed.

She had not changed much over the years.

She actually seemed quite beautiful, as if she were sleeping.

Eyes turned in their direction.

Sara's appearance brought many gasps.

She glanced at Grissom nervously but he ushered her closer to the casket.

"Griss…they see me. Everyone knows," she whispered.

Whispers could be heard from the officers who stood there with the others.

"That's Sara!" announced Hodges.

Wendy looked shocked as she glanced at the other members of the unit.

"What's going on?" asked Sofia as she turned toward Ecklie.

"We'll fill everyone in later," muttered Ecklie.

Formansky whispered to the other officers.

Sara leaned into Grissom.

There was a noise in the front of the church entrance and eyes were diverted from them.

A loud noise like the sound of a gun exploded in the air causing the occupants of the church to duck down in the pews.

Grissom and Sara retreated to the back entrance where the door was open and the car was visible.

Just as they reached the exit, Grissom pulled Sara down some steps and into a room, shutting the door quickly.

A loud explosion shook the church.

Grissom pulled Sara into his arms and shielded her from the sounds of alarms, people screaming followed by sirens.

Sara looked shocked.

"I need to tell you…about this."

Note from author:

crazy hours....we are almost at the end of the story....only 27 or 28....still finishing it...LOL

Take care!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

"Another hit," whispered Grissom.

Sara shuddered.

"This one was planned…by us," explained Grissom.

"Us?"

There were footsteps coming down the hall.

Grissom held Sara still.

He waited until they passed.

"We need to be very quiet," he whispered as he urged her further into the dimly lit room.

There was a small lamp that was lit on a dresser.

"This is Father Brannigan's private quarters," he whispered.

There was a small bed in the corner of the room.

Grissom guided Sara to the bed urging her to sit down.

Her hands held on tight to his.

They could hear the sound of fire engines and police cars as they descended on the back of the church.

Outside the door there were voices.

"Somebody get them out!"

They recognized the voice as Mandy.

She was genuinely panicked and Grissom's heart lurched at the deception.

"Get everyone back!" yelled Brass.

Grissom seemed relieved to hear the man's voice.

He had been sitting in the car when they had walked toward it, only to veer off into the room leaving the deception that they had gotten into the car.

"Brass you're on fire!" yelled Warrick.

Sara's heart fluttered as she tried to get off the bed but Grissom held her down.

She started to open her mouth but he quickly kissed it, feeling the same sense of fear as she did but they could not help the others.

They had to remain quiet.

A woman screamed followed by shouts and then a hush as a smaller explosion was heard.

Sara trembled.

"Ssshhh, it's okay, Sara," he whispered in her ear.

"Jim…was on fire," she whispered in gulps.

Several persons were running down the hall now as they listened to the commotion outside.

"Get a medic. We have an officer down!" yelled an unfamiliar voice.

Sara's body shook as he held her.

There was the sound of water as the firemen put out the flames.

"Two bodies," a firemen yelled. "We've got casualties."

"Who was in the car?" asked someone.

"Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle," announced Ecklie.

"They've got the bodies out!" yelled a voice.

Sara jerked her head toward the door.

She glanced at Grissom as he quietly whispered, "cadavers."

Familiar voices could be heard.

Mandy was crying while Hodges was yelling obscenities at someone.

Detective Vega's voice was added to the mix.

"How the hell did this happen?"

Sofia pushed her way to the front.

"Jim Brass….was he hurt?" asked Sofia.

"The medics are with him," urged Ecklie. "Look people this is now a crime scene and I want everyone out of the church and this area roped off. Now!"

Sara's breath caught in her throat as she felt the panic rise.

"Jim," she breathed.

Grissom rubbed her back. "He's fine."

The sound of an ambulance heading away from the church made both of them uneasy.

He prayed he hadn't told her a bold face lie.

He had not asked for the full details of the plan Jeremy had concocted.

He had been absorbed in his own fear of bringing Sara out into the open.

The explosion had been louder than he anticipated.

Part of him felt something had gone horribly wrong while another part felt it was Jeremy being overly dramatic with the explosives.

One day he wanted to wring that young man's neck but at the moment he sent up a prayer that Jeremy would be able to put an end to this mess.

No one had laid eyes on the young man.

He knew he had to be nearby since he set off the bomb with a detonator.

Formansky voice was then heard.

"Ecklie, we can help," offered Formansky.

"No one gets near this except graveyard," announced Ecklie.

"Anything we can do?" offered Formansky.

"Get these people away from this area," Ecklie ordered.

Grissom hid his anger from Sara.

He was looking forward when Formansky was taken in.

Sara eyed Grissom's reaction.

Grissom stared into her dark fear filled eyes.

He quietly rubbed the palm of her hand with his fingers.

She leaned forward resting her forehead against his.

He kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

Hours passed as they listened to the noises outside.

They could imagine the steps that were being taken to secure the crime scene.

They could also imagine how hard it must be for the team to play along with the charade that both of them were now dead.

She was beyond exhaustion as she sat there teetering toward him.

"Lie down," he whispered into her ear.

She did without protest.

Grissom covered her with a blanket as he gently stroked her hair.

"The cadavers came from the body farm," he explained. "We knew about the bomb…knew it would explode."

"We?"

Now was not the time to get into finer details.

There was no denying the fever that engulfed her body.

They both felt it.

He worried that her condition would deteriorate forcing them to seek medical attention.

Grissom knew he could get a message to Doc but wasn't sure what they would do if Sara needed to be readmitted to the hospital.

She needed to rest while he needed to get a grip on this sense of sheer anger.

He wanted nothing more than to pull out his gun and kill Formansky.

He had never felt that way before in his life and yet he would not hesitate to do bodily harm to the man who had carried out the hit on Sara.

There would be hell to pay.

"How long…do we stay here?" she asked.

He didn't know.

He knew Jeremy intended to confront Formansky immediately.

"It's almost over, Sara."

Hours passed as they remained hidden.

There was still a flurry of people coming in and out of the church.

Grissom leaned back against the wall as he picked up the Bible on the table and thumbed through it.

It was the Bible he had given Father Brannigan as a gift years ago.

"Do you know…this priest?" she asked.

"Yes…for many years. I sometimes come here…when I need solitude…we often discuss things."

That seemed to surprise Sara.

"I didn't think…you never seemed…I knew you were Catholic but…"

"I was raised Catholic," he explained. "I just don't practice it…anymore…but it doesn't mean…that I don't believe."

She did not comment.

Religion and politics were things to avoid.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I never want to be separated from you…not even in death."

His hands cupped her face.

She seemed quite youthful clinging to him and a strong urge of protectiveness engulfed him.

He wanted…no he needed for her to feel safe.

He smiled masking his own fears as he gently caressed her cheek.

Her eyes drifted shut.

He could tell she had finally fallen asleep.

He jerked forward when there was a click and the door opened.

Father Brannigan stepped inside.

"Everyone is gone except for your people," whispered Father Brannigan. "I brought you something to eat."

He sat the bag containing several sandwiches onto the nearby table.

"The explosion was pretty loud," stated Grissom.

"There wasn't much left of the car."

"Was there any damage to the building?" asked Grissom.

"The pavement is blackened and a few windows were blown out but nothing that can't be replaced."

"I'm sorry. We'll reimburse…"

"How is your friend?" he asked.

"She needs her medicine."

"I placed it in the bathroom," he stated as Father Brannigan headed toward the door. "I'll check back in a few hours. I'll lock the door as I go out."

"Thank you, Father."

He gently nudged Sara.

She opened her eyes.

"Hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Jim?" she asked.

He had no news about their friend.

He worried about Jim as well as Jeremy but he knew he could not make contact with anyone just yet and would have to wait.

He was now considered dead as well.

Grissom placed the medicine in her hands.

Her skin was very warm. His hand felt very cool to the touch and she leaned into it as he ran his hand across her forehead.

"You're fever is back up," he murmured.

Sara eased back into the bed.

His cool hands were suddenly lifting her blouse.

The wound looked better but it was the tenderness around the area that brought his eyes to lock with hers.

"Infection," she breathed.

She'd had enough infections in the past few weeks to self diagnose.

Grissom returned to the bathroom sifting through the bottles of medication.

He handed her more medicine.

"Doc gave you more antibiotics just in case."

She nodded slowly.

It was obvious they were both worried about Brass.

"Jim is fine…I promise. All of this was planned."

He opened the sandwiches and broke off pieces feeding them to her.

It seemed odd to observe this "other" side of Grissom.

He was quite caring and attentive not missing any slip of her demeanor when she could not hide her feelings or the pain that was now intensifying.

His hands were gentle as they glided from injury to injury.

"Griss…I'm going to be fine," she urged.

"I'm not convinced," he admitted. "The infection could spread and…"

She caressed his cheek. "You're not getting rid of me that easy."

"If the pain persists and the infection…Sara, you have to be honest with me. Understand?"

She nodded.

She knew the dangers of recurring infections.

She also knew her immune system was still weakened.

Finally, she yawned.

The pain medication was already lulling her back to sleep but she wanted so much to lie there intending to study and memorize every inch of the only man she had ever loved.

"Sleep," he urged.

"Stay close," she whispered.

Grissom slipped off his shoes and curled his body around hers.

He could feel her heart beating against his chest.

His lips kissed her forehead. "Marry me," he whispered.

Her head jerked up. "What?"

"Marry me," he repeated.

"We're dead…to the world…and you…ask me….to…marry you?"

"Is it too soon? I mean we just…I just thought…"

He fumbled over his words and something strange happened.

Sara Sidle laughed.

He looked at her odd.

"Is that a no?" he mumbled.

She kissed him fully on the lips.

"Yes."

"Yes...or yes that is a no?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll marry you….when we're not dead anymore," she said with a half smile followed by a frown.

He grinned.

"Doesn't this seem odd to you…that we're in…a priest's room…on his bed…and you just proposed?"

"I can't wait to see how we celebrate this anniversary," smiled Grissom.

He pulled her closer to him as he snuggled against her neck. "Sleep."

They were awakened several hours later when the door opened.

Grissom was relieved when it was Nick.

"Tell me what happened," whispered Grissom.

Nick smiled at the brunette curled up next to Grissom.

"Nicky…brief me," Grissom prodded gently.

"Right. Feds are waiting for the signal from Jeremy. He's supposed to meet with Formansky for payment…also some sort of celebration."

Grissom gritted his teeth. "Jim?"

"He got a few burns…on his hands…some smoke…made it look too damn real…for a moment I thought both of you…Griss…I told Mandy…she was in hysterics."

Grissom nodded. "It's fine. I trust Mandy."

"Do you trust Hodges because he's not….it rattled a few screws. First he's cursing at us for not telling him about Sara and then he just went off on Ecklie for not…saving you. He keeps mumbling something about a Watson without a Holmes."

"We can't afford to let anyone else…know…about this."

Note from author:

We're almost over....hard day...too much time at Home Depot...UGH!

Take care!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

"How is she?" asked Nick.

"Infection."

Nick stared at the sleeping brunette.

"I've given her some antibiotics but I'll feel better once this is over and she can be readmitted to the hospital."

"You think that is necessary?" asked Nick trying to keep his voice down.

"It would make me feel better," muttered Grissom.

"Yeah, well I'm not worried. Sara is strong and you're not going to let anything happen to her. This is all going to be over soon," stressed Nick.

Grissom glanced at Sara's sleeping form.

Nick grinned. "Just stay low. We'll send messages through Father Brannigan."

"Thanks Nick."

"Hey Griss?"

"Hmmm?"

"You can…go back to cuddling," he chuckled as he stepped out of the room.

Jeremy Sidle felt the bed give way as she crawled on top of him.

He grinned when he felt her naked body.

"I didn't want to interrupt you while you were working," he drawled.

"I had to balance the books," Heather purred.

"Lucrative business, huh?"

"It pays well," she admitted.

He remained on his stomach.

There was a scream from another room followed by laughter.

"Why are you immune to…these sounds?" she asked.

"I grew up with these sounds."

"You lived in a volatile home?" she asked.

"Do you consider this volatile?"

"I know there are restraints and rules here…were there rules in your home?"

"Yeah, try not to get hit."

"I'm sorry….that kind of pain is not desirable."

"And this is?" he challenged as he rolled over pinning her to the bed.

"Sometimes. Do you desire to hurt me?"

A pained expression crossed his face for a moment.

"No," he said quietly.

"You pretend to like pain…but you don't. You pretend to inflict pain…but you haven't. Who are you?"

"One screwed up bastard."

Her phone rang.

"I'm sorry. I need to get that," she stated as she leaned over and picked up the phone.

She quickly scrambled from the bed and turned on the television.

She closed the phone as she listened to the reports of the explosion that killed Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle.

"Did you know them?" he asked.

"I knew him…he was….he was…we were very close," she gulped.

"You know Grissom?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"He came here…to see you?"

"Yes."

_Rat bastard!_

_I should have blown his ass up…_

"I guess he deserved to die," he muttered.

He was not prepared to be slapped.

He grabbed her wrist. "I don't like being hit!"

"Grissom never deserved to be hurt. He was a decent human being!"

"Sorry but most of the clientele who frequent this place is…a bit…"

"He was…the only person I trust."

Heather slumped down on the edge of the bed.

His gut twisted the moment he saw the first sign of tears.

"Don't…cry….because…of that," he gritted.

"I think you should leave," she said forcefully.

"Heather…"

"Leave," she demanded.

Jeremy dressed.

He glanced over his shoulder at the woman.

In two strides, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

There was nothing sexual in the kiss but rather comfort.

Heather was not prepared for that.

She stumbled back with an odd look on her face.

Before she could utter a word, Jeremy disappeared.

He slipped on his sunglasses as he walked away.

He was a little early when he arrived at the out of the way bar.

Jeremy dialed Brass.

"Show time," he announced.

"Try not to get your ass killed," warned Brass.

"I heard you got hurt in the explosion," he said.

"A few burns…I knew they would expect me to…be some kind of hero…and try to save them."

"You let yourself get burned for two cadavers….I am so not impressed."

"Shut up kid and tell me where you are," muttered Brass.

Brass arrived in a few minutes.

He noticed the Feds sitting in a car.

Jeremy stepped into the bar.

Formansky sat there with two officers.

Jeremy pulled up a chair.

"It's time for me to leave Vegas…thought I would drop in to say goodbye…and collect my money."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," muttered Formansky.

Jeremy leaned in. "You owe me ten grand and I want it now."

"For what?"

Jeremy smiled. "No problem. It's been nice knowing you gentlemen."

Jeremy got up from his seat and pulled out a detonator.

The officers glanced at Formansky.

"Don't worry gentlemen…this is nothing…here in my hand…except your execution."

"No reason to get all mad," chirped Formansky.

"I never get mad. I get even. You screwed up one hit already….you killed Hank and tried to kill my sister Sara before I got to Vegas…that was supposed to be my hit…only you let a little girl slip through your fingers."

"At least we did you a favor and got rid of that trash of a mother for you," griped the officer.

"You know, if you had asked me, I would have paid you but since you did it for nothing…then thanks…give me my money for killing Grissom and Sara. You wanted the hit and now it's done…the right way."

"You almost blew up everyone in the church along with Grissom and that chick."

"What can I say? I like things that go boom."

Formansky handed Jeremy a package.

"Don't think for a moment that I believed you have a live detonator."

"The important part is that you know I'm capable of rigging up a patrol car to go boom at any time so it would be wise not to piss me off."

Jeremy checked the money.

"Ten thousand dollars. Nice doing business with you," smiled Jeremy.

"Why don't you stay?" offered Formansky. "I've been offered another job…it could be yours. I'd rather sit back and watch all the dramatics unfold over Grissom's death."

"Why didn't you do it yourself?" asked Jeremy.

"And give up my hold…over you? I have two witnesses here who will testify that you killed the infamous Gil Grissom. You also killed Sara Sidle. I even have evidence to pin it on you…so you see when I need a favor I know you'll be willing to assist."

Jeremy smiled. "I don't jump for anyone, not you, the locals or even the Feds…who are sitting on their ass right now and listening to this conversation."

Formansky eyed Jeremy.

The officers glanced at one another nervously, "You're full of shit. If the Feds are listening you'll get the electric chair. We saw the explosion, the bodies…you killed two people."

"No, actually I blew up two cadavers…but you've killed…and you're going to pay for it."

"Better know who is on your side," sneered Formansky.

Formansky jumped up from the table.

The officers pulled their weapons but Jeremy was already heading out the door.

"Police officer, halt!"

Jeremy continued out the door.

Shots rang out.

Jeremy felt a stinging sensation in his side.

Brass jumped out of his car.

He was surprised when the Feds did not follow.

He ran up to the vehicle and tapped on the window.

"Going to sit on your ass or help your boy get out of this mess?" yelled Brass.

The Feds grinned as they pulled out their weapons and aimed it toward Brass.

Brass jumped back.

Fortunately, a car headed down the street preventing the Feds from taking a shot at Brass who ran down the alley where he saw Jeremy disappear.

Quickly, Brass jumped into a dark area and made a call.

"All units, this is Detective Brass requesting back up at…"

A shot whizzed past his head.

Sirens could be heard barreling down the alley.

Brass wasn't sure whether he should show his face or not.

He started to step out but an arm grabbed him.

"I wouldn't do that," whispered Jeremy.

"Who the hell did you tick off?" griped Brass.

Jeremy held his side. "On a good day…just about everyone…on a bad day…anyone."

Brass saw the wound and pulled the man further out of the light.

"How bad is it?" asked Brass.

"A clean shot…don't think it hit any organs…just hurts like shit," he grumbled.

Jeremy fished around in his pocket and pulled out a digital recorder.

He shoved it into Brass's pocket.

"Now, don't get caught…you have the evidence," gritted Jeremy.

"We have to get you to a hospital," whispered Brass.

"You need to find your way to the nearest good cop…wait, I'm not sure there are any in Vegas."

"I'm not dirty," sneered Brass.

Jeremy leaned against the brick wall.

He had to get to safety quick. Nausea hit him as he felt his knees buckling. Jim's hand yanked him closer.

"Don't pass out and don't puke on my good shoes," griped Brass now worried about the young man.

Jeremy took a deep breath and then coughed. He grabbed his side cursing from the pain.

"Jim, get this to…someone you can trust," groaned Jeremy.

"You need a hospital."

"I'm not coming in until Formansky and the others are arrested. Sorry, but I just don't trust…anyone…except you so don't disappoint me. I still have a little nitro left."

"Where are you going?" asked Brass.

"To bed," gritted Jeremy as he ran off down the alley.

He dodged in and out of alleys until he was able to tempt a lift by a bystander who was willing to drive for a few hundred dollars without questions.

He walked the last block to Heather's.

He leaned against the wall, trying to stop the onslaught of dizziness that gripped him.

Jeremy took a deep breath and tapped lightly on the door.

He had a key but he had been asked to leave earlier and Jeremy Sidle…was a gentleman.

He'd bought a jacket off some man and now slipped it on to hide the wound.

Heather opened the door and stared at him.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Why didn't you just use the key…you didn't leave behind?"

"You asked me to leave earlier….I wanted to make sure I was still welcome."

"You're not."

"Heather…please."

"I'm not up to socializing…and this is not a hotel," she announced.

"Fine," he grumbled as he tried to step away from the door but found himself on his knees.

"Jeremy!"

She quickly helped him to his feet, pulling him inside.

"I have to warn you…I'm in no condition to…" he held his side as he leaned against the wall.

Heather pulled his jacket back to reveal the wound.

"That's a gunshot wound," she whispered.

"My fifth one," he announced.

He took a deep breath. "Can I trust you?" he asked.

"Are you running from the law?"

"That depends on whose perspective you look at," he chided. "Local police shot me but it was the local police that hired me to kill Grissom and Sara…damn Feds were supposed to be my backup but it figures there're in on it. Who the hell knows what happened to Brass."

"Jim Brass? You're working undercover?" she asked.

"Not tonight….that's what I was trying to explain. I'm in no condition to work…under…your covers, my love."

Heather ignored his attempts at humor as he stood there and bled onto her nice rug.

He looked down. "I hope that's not expensive. Blood is hard to get out."

"Can I call an ambulance?"

"Not unless you want the cavalry to come in here with guns blazing….oh by the way, the cavalry are paid killers."

Jeremy slipped back to the floor.

Heather helped him back to his feet and within minutes they were in her bedroom.

"The bleeding hasn't stopped," said Heather.

Jeremy held her hand.

"Heather?"

She looked at him.

"Thank you for helping me," he said. "Grissom and Sara…they're safe…undercover as well."

"Gil is alive?"

"I guess I should tell you about this."

Note from author:

Hey! I got to post early today!

Take care!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

Jeremy grimaced.

"You need medical attention."

"No hospital."

"I have a personal friend…who owes me. I'll have him come," she urged.

Jeremy lifted an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to Heather.

She glanced at the money.

"House calls can be expensive," he said.

"You've been an undercover cop all this time?"

"I work for the Feds…well, whoever will claim me," he gritted.

Heather stroked his hair.

"You need to get a message to…"

He did not finish as he passed out.

Jim Brass made his way through the alleys until he was convinced he had not been spotted.

He was relieved when Warrick drove up.

He quickly got into the vehicle.

"Is that blood on your sleeve?" asked Warrick.

"Sidle was shot…Jeremy…he took off. I have no idea where he went," gasped Brass. "I'm too damn old to run this much."

"Why the cloak and dagger bit?"

"Let's just say Jeremy Sidle has quite a few people wanting to shut him up and they're willing to kill anyone who gets in the way. I had a few shots taken at me by the Feds."

"Those were no Federal agents at least according to the Feds that showed up at the lab. It seems Jeremy isn't the only one using cloak and dagger disguises. Grissom and Sara are safe….right?" asked Warrick.

"They know they're not dead so…unless their hideout is blown then…"

Warrick cursed.

Brass pulled out the recorder given to him by Jeremy Sidle.

"I need to get this to Ecklie."

"I'll be glad when Formansky is behind bars," sighed Warrick.

"Any news from our favorite couple?" asked Brass.

"Nick checked on them. The rest of us haven't gone near the place…we've been waiting for you."

"I just hope the stupid bastard, Jeremy, is still alive."

Grissom watched as Sara stretched.

He'd awaken hours ago but kept quiet as she continued to sleep.

She rolled over and smiled when she found him sitting up in bed.

"This bed is rather small," she purred.

"I like small beds," he said with a grin. "Intimacy can be...." He stopped when they heard someone near the door.

Father Brannigan slipped into the room.

"I brought food," he announced.

"Thank you Father," replied Grissom.

Father Brannigan eyed the two.

Sara felt unsettled under the scrutiny.

Grissom pulled Sara closer to him.

"I want to thank you for giving us sanctuary," stated Grissom.

"That is what the church is for," he stated as he set the food down on the table.

"There're no messages," he added.

"Father, I would like to get a message to Catherine Willows."

Grissom handed Father Brannigan a note which he placed in his pocket.

"I'll get it delivered this morning."

The man disappeared.

Grissom hand caressed her cheek.

It was not as warm.

"I'm better," she announced, trying to ease his mind.

"The fever is better," he said. "You still have an infection."

"A couple of doses of antibiotics should do the trick."

"Sara…"

"I don't need a hospital…besides I already have a doctor."

"My doctorate is not in…."

The footsteps near the door caused both to stiffen.

"Where the hell do you think they are?" grumbled an officer.

"Formansky wants this place thoroughly searched," came another voice.

"Look someone is going to get suspicious if we're off our beat any longer."

"This door is locked. Find the priest and get him to open this. I'm going to check upstairs."

Grissom quickly pulled Sara towards the closet.

Quietly he pressed inside the closet wall causing it to open.

He grabbed a blanket and pulled Sara through the small opening.

Once inside, he shut the closet door.

The hidden hallway was pitch black.

Grissom kept his hand firmly entwined with Sara's as he fumbled around.

He was relieved to find the small shelf.

Within seconds Sara was staring at a small lantern.

"How did you…"

"Father Brannigan once told me about a priest who was often seen in town but was never seen leaving the church. It seems this tunnel was built years ago as a way of providing sanctuary to some very important clients."

"Why do I feel like there's more to the story?"

"There is but I was saving it until we're at my place with a hot cup of tea and a warm bed," he grinned. He wrapped the blanket around her. "Shall we?"

"Do you know where this leads?"

"It's a long walk but…safe…maybe a few bugs and spiders."

"I don't like spiders," she blurted out.

He smiled but continued forward.

"You think they will follow us down here?" whispered Sara.

"Let's not hang around to find out."

He stopped halfway through the tunnel when he noticed her labored breathing.

"We should stop here for awhile," he said.

Grissom checked the ground before pulling her down beside him.

She refused to let him check for a temperature, choosing to lean against his body for warmth.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

She felt quite terrible but she wasn't about to admit that to him.

"Is Jeremy an informant?" she asked suddenly.

"I uhm…"

There was a noise in the tunnel that made both of them panic.

Grissom gripped her hand tight as the sound approached them.

Grissom flicked off the flashlight.

"It's just a bat," he whispered as he protectively held her in his arms.

His lips gently kissed her forehead. "We best be getting out of here."

The tunnel came to an end.

Grissom climbed the stairs and then pushed the lid to the opening.

He climbed out and then extended his hand.

Both glanced around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Some place safe. I've been here lots of times," he said.

A loud scream filled the air causing Sara to back away.

"Ignore the…sounds," he urged.

Another scream filled the air followed by the sound of a whip.

Grissom practically pulled her across the basement and up the stairs.

"Griss…."

The door opened above them.

Sara stared at Lady Heather.

"If I knew you were coming, I would have made some tea," purred Lady Heather.

"Always nice to see you, Heather," smiled Grissom.

Once they were into the hallway, Heather threw her arms around Grissom. "I heard the reports…of your deaths."

"As you can see, it wasn't exactly true…but we need to stay…dead for a little while longer."

"Come with me," whispered Heather.

She led them to a room, inviting both of them inside.

"You can stay here for as long as you like. Can I get you anything?"

"Some hot tea would be nice," smiled Grissom.

"I have a new flavor. I'll be just a few minutes. Make yourselves at home."

The door shut behind them.

He glanced at Sara who had remained quiet.

"Imagine my surprise when we found out the priest was coming here…before going into town."

Sara's silence bothered him so he continued.

"The priest…"

"I thought you were going to save it until…"

"Heather is getting the tea and we are in a bedroom," he noted.

"We're not going to stay here," she blurted out.

"Heather has this place locked down like Fort Knox."

"She didn't notice…"

"As soon as we entered the last part of the tunnel, the alarm system sounded upstairs alerting her someone was in the tunnel. I'm sure she recognized us by the surveillance cameras below otherwise we wouldn't have been able to enter the basement."

Sara seemed impressed.

"You use the tunnel a lot?" she asked.

"Father Brannigan and I have come here a few times to visit with Heather. She insists on the tunnel so as not to tarnish the reputation of either of us."

Sara nodded.

He waited for more questions but there were none.

"Heather is an accomplished chess player and we sometimes come…like the other priest…to play a game or two."

She tried to hide her relief as she leaned against the wall.

"A hot bath would probably help," he said as he watched her trying to hide the exhaustion and pain.

Grissom opened a closet and found a gown hanging inside.

"I'm sure Heather will not mind," he said as he handed it to Sara.

She glanced down at her dust filled clothes and reluctantly took the gown stepping into the bathroom.

There was a tap on the door and then the lock turned.

Heather appeared with a tray.

"I hope you don't mind if we borrow a few things," stated Grissom.

"I'm sure she will look lovely in the gown…you always seemed to like that one…in particular."

She smiled at him as he turned just as the bathroom door opened and out stepped Sara.

"She's very beautiful," whispered Heather. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you Heather."

Grissom pulled back the covers and extended his hand.

Sara slipped beneath the covers.

His hands caressed her cheek. "You need your medicine."

"I just need…this," she whispered as she pulled him down for a kiss.

He reluctantly pulled away.

She wasn't quite sure what to make of his slight rejection.

She felt out of place in Heather's home.

Now, she lay there wearing a gown that no doubt had been worn by Lady Heather herself.

It was obvious Grissom recognized the gown.

She caught him staring at the gown.

His fingers caressed the lace around the neckline.

"I bought this for....Heather," he admitted.

Sara felt the color drain from her face.

She inched away but he quickly realized what he had done.

"I saw this....and wanted to buy it for...you but...couldn't...since I was your boss and you were my employee so I bought it....but Heather would never wear it. She said she would hang on to it...until you could wear it."

"You confide in Heather....alot?" she asked.

"She and I....we don't trust many....we do trust each other...so yes, we talk."

Sara leaned in, kissing him seductively.

"I think I need a shower…too," he said as he stepped away from the bed.

He stepped out of the bathroom several minutes later.

He stopped suddenly when he noticed the bed was empty.

He scanned the room and was relieved to find her huddled in a chair.

"You should be sleeping."

A scream filled the air.

It was apparent the sounds unnerved Sara.

"The sounds will stop soon," announced Grissom. "Business shuts down…"

"She makes money off of someone's screams?"

"Some find pleasure…in pain," he explained.

"I never did," she barely said above a whisper.

Another scream filled the air.

Sara bolted from the chair.

"I promise you…no one is being hurt…unless they want to be," he urged.

"This is…" she gulped, not sure she could stand to listen much longer.

He quickly pulled her into his arms whispering softly to her. "No one is going to hurt you."

Another scream floated down the hall.

"Sara, I know…this may bother you but…"

"Reminds me…of home," she breathed. "The fights…the screams…most of the time Jeremy and I left long before the screams began."

"Try to lie down…with me," he urged.

Once they were settled in the bed, he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

The screams continued but were soon drowned out by his soft voice as he quoted Shakespeare.

He continued even though she slept needing to ease his mind from the fear that she might be getting worse.

There was a soft tap on the door.

Grissom eased off the bed and opened it.

Heather glanced at the tea set.

"You didn't like the tea?"

Grissom glanced over at the sleeping form.

"You're worried about her."

He glanced down the hall.

"No one is here now," she announced. "We could talk in the next room…my room is preoccupied at the moment."

Grissom seemed a little surprised.

"Don't worry. The person is not going to put you in jeopardy. In fact, he states he planned your deaths."

Grissom looked shocked. "Jeremy is here?"

"He was shot but…"

"Jeremy was shot?"

Heather took him by the hand, leading him to her bedroom.

She quietly opened the door.

A woman sat beside the bed.

"He's still unconscious Ms. Heather," whispered the woman.

"Passing me off to someone else?" grumbled Jeremy.

Heather smiled. "I really like his disposition…it reminds me of your friend, Jim Brass."

Jeremy flew up from the bed but cursed. "Brass…where the hell is he?"

"I am not going to have the doctor return just because you rip out these stitches," huffed Heather.

"Doctor….there was a doctor here?" asked Grissom.

Heather stared at Grissom. "Do you need a doctor?"

"Sara is running a fever."

"Sara is here?" asked Jeremy, trying to climb out of the bed despite the young woman's efforts to keep him still.

"Get away from me," he griped through the pain.

"Jeremy shut up and lie still," ordered Heather.

"Is it an infection? Doc said it was viral?" he asked still trying to squirm away from the woman. "Would you leave me alone!" yelled Jeremy.

Jeremy shot out of the bed the moment the scream was heard.

He tried to run toward the door but felt his legs give way just as Grissom caught him.

"Elise, get the ropes. I'll tie him down myself," muttered Heather.

"That was Sara!" gasped Jeremy. "I know…that scream."

Grissom hurried back to their room, flung open the door and saw her sitting up in the bed.

"Sara?"

She seemed quite embarrassed as she tried to pretend that she hadn't just screamed as if her life were in danger.

Grissom gave himself a moment to compose himself. His pulse was in triple digits no doubt and he was determined to act as though her screams had not rattled him to the core.

_I hear my mother's screams…_

_I hear my own…_

_I can't stand this place…_

_How do I explain to him about this?_

Note from author:

There are only twenty eight chapters....

Take care!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

Grissom opened his mouth to soothe her fears but Jeremy shoved his way into the bedroom.

Fear crossed her face at the sight of her brother.

Jeremy was far from steady on his legs.

His shaking hand held a gun.

"What the hell…" Jeremy did not finish as Grissom made his way to Sara's side but she quickly jumped from the bed shielding Grissom's body with her own.

Grissom appeared puzzled by her actions until he turned to see the drawn gun.

"Jeremy..." Grissom caught Sara just as she lunged at Jeremy.

"Easy Sara Jane. I'm beginning to think you hate me," muttered Jeremy.

"You took Mom from me….I'm not going to let you take Grissom."

"I didn't…" Jeremy did not finish.

He still felt guilty for their mother's death.

Jeremy's hand dropped to his side. "I never forget a scream…especially yours."

Grissom stepped to the side causing Sara to jerk around. "Stay away from him," she whispered.

Grissom gently rubbed her cheek. "I trust Jeremy with my life….as well as yours."

Sara seemed quite confused.

"Jeremy planned our death…so he could finish his undercover work…getting enough evidence against Formansky to put him away for life."

"Formansky?"

"Could both of you sit down cause I'm not sure whether I could catch both of you at the same time," chided Grissom.

Sara's eyes widened as Jeremy held his side.

Heather grabbed Jeremy. "This is a very expensive rug and I forbid one drop of blood to fall on this one," she huffed.

Jeremy smiled at her but it quickly faded.

His face became ashen as he leaned against Heather.

"You think you could come to bed with me now?" he drawled.

"You wish…" Heather stopped as she felt his full weight.

One look and she knew he was on the verge of falling.

Jeremy straightened as he tried to hide his injury from Sara.

Heather slipped her arms fully around Jeremy.

"Grissom if you need anything just ring for Emily," purred Heather.

Grissom waited until they were alone to speak. "He's not…like your father."

"His side…he was holding…"

"He's going to be fine. He was injured but he's going to be fine. How are you?"

She still felt quite warm. "I'm better."

"If Jim doesn't…"

He was relieved when Heather reappeared in the doorway. "I sent a secure message to Captain Brass….oh and I took the liberty of calling my doctor friend again. He'll be here soon to check on both of our patients."

Grissom smiled. "Thank you Heather."

"Jeremy has been working undercover?"

"It seems in more than one way," grinned Grissom. "Heather just doesn't let anyone into her bedroom."

Sara was shocked by his statement but she hid it.

Once she was back in bed, Grissom joined her.

"Jeremy has been working undercover for several years. It seems he has formed quite a reputation for deep undercover….so deep that not even the local police departments know he's working with the F.B.I. Sara, in this situation, there has been links to corruption even in the F.B.I. Jeremy has been wanted by both sides…but he helped me…protect you."

"The bomb in the church…"

"Planned…You know Heather has not even let me in her bedroom."

Sara arched her head to look at him. "Did you want…I so do not want to have this conversation right now!"

Grissom grinned. "I came by one day after the death of her daughter…she wouldn't let me see her…in there. Her room is very private…she doesn't have to…"

"Keep her guard up? I understand…I felt that way when I…" Sara stopped.

"When you what?"

Sara licked her lips. "Whenever you held my hand."

Grissom leaned over and kissed her.

Hours came and went as she slept.

She was startled awake when strange hands began probing her.

Grissom held her hand as she was given a shot by the doctor.

Within minutes she was back to sleep.

"That should put her under...believe me it may be necessary if I have to remove the infection from the wound," the doctor explained.

Grissom watched his every move as he examined Sara.

"I heard about the two of you on the news…does she have nine lives or something?" teased the doctor.

Grissom did not like the joke and shifted in his seat.

"Relax Dr. Grissom. Heather told me you might be a bit…No need to worry…your secret is safe with me. I won't divulge I've seen you. Besides, Heather would take a whip to me if I did."

The doctor frowned at Sara's wound.

"Another infection?" asked Grissom.

"It appears so…but with a strong regimen of…"

"We know the drill," sighed Grissom.

"She's had a lot of infections I take it?"

Grissom nodded.

"She should feel better in a few days...you realize if this gets worse she needs to be in a hospital."

Grissom pulled Sara into his arms as soon as the doctor left.

He worried whether they had made the right decision.

_Take her to a hospital now…_

_Formansky and his thugs are still free…_

_Just a little while longer…_

"Grissom sent a message. Sara needs medical care…where the hell is that arrest warrant?" grumbled Catherine.

Eyes turned to the doorway as Brass appeared.

"Arrest warrant," declared Brass as he held it up for the others to see.

Judy tapped on the door. "Excuse me Captain Brass but there is a Father Brannigan in the lobby. He states he needs to see Catherine immediately….he asked for you too."

Catherine and Brass hurried to the lobby. Catherine stopped abruptly when she saw the bruised face of the priest.

"Father Brannigan…what happened?" she asked quickly.

"Some patrol men can to the church. They said they were looking for the persons who killed Grissom and Ms. Sidle. When I refused to let them inside my private quarters they beat me."

"Grissom and Sara…"

"They were already gone. I know where…but I could not risk sending a message so I came myself."

Father Brannigan handed Catherine the address.

She did not seem surprised.

"Jim, you need to serve that warrant while I check on Grissom and Sara."

"I'll come with you," offered Warrick to Brass.

"Nicky, you come with me," stated Catherine. "Greg, you work with Father Brannigan and see if he can identify those officers. Start with the ones in Formansky's unit."

"I'm on it," called Greg.

Catherine tapped on the door while Nick glanced through the windows.

"This place is like a fortress," he whispered. "Notice the cameras over there."

"Heather's business can be risky…yet profitable," replied Catherine.

The door opened slightly.

"May I help you?" asked Heather.

"Ms. Kessler, Father Brannigan told us we could find Grissom and Sara here," said Catherine softly.

"Ms. Willows…I remember you. Yes, come inside. The doctor left a few hours ago."

"Doctor?" asked Nick anxiously.

Once inside, Heather reset the alarm.

"Ms. Sara has another infection. Her brother is also recovering from a bullet wound."

"Jeremy Sidle is here?" asked Catherine.

"Yes. I've given them sanctuary," replied Heather.

"Thank you for helping them," smiled Catherine. "We would like to speak with Grissom."

"Of course, follow me."

There was a tap on the door and then Heather opened it.

Grissom sat in the chair beside the bed.

He smiled when he saw them.

"Heather told us…" Grissom's hand interrupted Nick.

"She's sleeping. Try to keep your voices down," whispered Grissom.

"Perhaps you would like to talk in another room," offered Heather.

"I'm not leaving her," stated Grissom.

Heather smiled. "Such the protector. It's nice to see you in your true form, Gilbert."

Catherine tried to hide the smirk as she glanced at Sara.

"Brass got the arrest warrant for Formansky based on the digital recording provided by Jeremy Sidle. The two F.B.I. agents have disappeared. Brass is on his way to execute the warrants although we're not sure if we'll be able to locate Formansky and his accomplices," whispered Catherine.

"Until Formansky is in custody, we're staying put," ordered Grissom.

"I should check on our other patient," stated Heather.

"Heather, we may have some questions for Jeremy," said Catherine.

"Come with me," she stated as she headed to the door.

Nick stayed behind. "I think Jeremy responds better to women. I'll let Catherine handle it. How is our girl?'

"She has another infection."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Nicky."

"Jim's been itching to see you guys but we didn't want to risk…go back to the church anymore."

"How is Jim?"

"He wants Formansky so bad he can taste it. He can't stand a bad cop….he never liked Formansky anyway…ever since that run in with you."

"Jim is a loyal friend."

"Grissom, I wanted to talk with you…about what is going to happen…when this is over."

Grissom looked confused.

"Sara has always …now if you're going to go back to treating her like…"

"I asked her to marry me…and she said yes," smiled Grissom.

Nick grinned. "Good, cause I don't think you were going to like what I had to say next."

"You're a good friend to her, Nicky."

"She deserves some happiness…you too."

Nick headed to the door but stopped. "Just a word of caution. Plan a long vacation after this is over because Hodges is never going to let you live this down."

Brass banged on the door several times before authorizing the patrol officer to crash in the door.

They immediately searched the premises but did not locate anyone.

The officers that had beaten Father Brannigan had been identified and were now in custody.

Two other warrants for Formansky's accomplices had been served with one of the men captured as he tried to drive over the state line.

Another was apprehended at the airport.

Formansky was still on the loose.

Brass cursed as he searched the house and found no evidence that pointed to Formansky's whereabouts.

An all points bulletin was placed on the rogue officer and Brass hoped to have him in custody soon.

Brass glanced at his watch as Sofia and Greg entered the house.

"You should get some rest," offered Sofia.

"I'm not going to rest until we have Formansky," he replied as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"Greg and I can handle this. How is your hand?" she asked sounding quite concerned but he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Hours later they returned to the lab with little to show for it.

Sofia gulped down a cup of water.

"I can't believe the Feds let Formansky slip through their fingers," grumbled Nick.

"Formansky has nothing to lose now. He's liable to make another attempt if he can locate Grissom and Sara," sighed Warrick.

Sofia seemed a bit unsettled. "Any idea where he may have headed?"

"None," stated Nick.

Sofia's eyes watched Brass intently.

He rubbed his arm.

"How about some dinner?" offered Sofia to Brass.

The guys tried not to react.

"Dinner?"

"Jim, you haven't eaten in hours. We could go to the diner, get a bite…"

"Another day," he announced, brushing off the invitation.

Sofia grabbed her jacket and fled.

"That explosion must have rattled your senses," observed Warrick.

"I agree. A pretty lady asks me to dinner, I would go…unless you're too tired…but then that is the second offer in two days," noted Nick.

"Just pay attention to the evidence…not my personal life," muttered Brass.

"What personal life?" joked Greg. "You have a personal life?"

Brass stepped out of the building and noticed Sofia leaning against her car.

The burns on his arm hurt and his body ached.

He had not taken the dinner invitation serious. He felt it was more of an officer concerned for another injured officer. Well, he might be old but he could outlast the best. Unfortunately he felt pretty wasted.

He had no idea what he intended to say to her but his presence startled her.

He was surprised when he caught her swiping at her eyes.

She turned away and fumbled for her keys.

"Listen, Sofia….I know you're worried about Grissom but…"

"Yes, I was."

"He and Sara are fine."

"That's what I'm told."

"You don't think…"

"We should get home. Shift will be here before you know it."

"Right."

Her hand opened her car door but then shut it.

"Want some coffee?" she asked.

"I want to sleep not stay awake."

"I know this place... great sandwiches…we could just pick them up and…"

Brass stared at her.

"Never mind," she huffed as she started to get in.

He turned to leave but stopped when she whirled around.

"I was worried about you too. You would know that if you paid any attention but you're too… like Grissom. He never noticed Sara for years…until now."

"I'm sorry it's just that…"

"Don't bother. I never belonged in the lab and I don't belong…forget it….just forget it."

She started to get in when he stopped her.

"Sofia, it's nice that you're concerned for me….as…a friend…."

"Jim, stop being an ass. I was concerned because I care about you. I left the lab because I wanted to work more closely with you but you treat me like one of the guys….I'm more than one of the guys."

Brass grinned. "I did notice that."

"I'm glad…now if you will excuse me I'll…I'll…"

He was completely taken by surprise when she burst into tears.

He'd never seen an emotional side of Sofia.

"Grissom and Sara are safe," he emphasized.

"Decent people are never safe. There always some…thing…waiting to prey upon them…happy endings are for fairytales and never in Vegas."

"Wow, how did you get so cynical?"

Sofia took a deep breath. "Never mind."

"Are you okay?"

"You ever just get tired Jim? Did you ever just want to go home and have someone waiting for you…or know that someone was coming home to you?"

His brain seemed a little muddled to be having such a conversation.

Sofia huffed at his silence.

"Go home, Jim. Sleep well."

She got into her car, slamming the door.

Brass slowly walked to his car.

He got in and started the car but noticed Sofia still sat there.

She had made no move to leave.

He put the car in drive but killed the ignition, stepping out and quickly made his way back to her car.

He tapped on her window and she jumped.

"You want to drive or do you want to ride with me?"

Sofia could not bring herself to look at him.

"I'll drive," she whispered.

Brass slipped into the passenger seat.

"Food then…your place…."

"Food then your place," she corrected.

"If you don't mind a bachelor pad…"

Sofia wasted no time in leaving the parking lot.

She stopped for sandwiches and then headed to Jim's.

He was surprised she knew the way.

Once they arrived, Jim unlocked the door.

Sofia stepped inside immediately.

Sandwiches were all but forgotten as they stood there nervously.

Sofia inched toward Brass. "Are you sure about this?"

Note from author:

Sorry but fanfiction has been down and well, so have I...

Take care!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Brass extended his hand and grinned when he felt Sofia's body next to him.

He kept his eyes shut as he lay there.

He had not intended for anything to happen but he was happy that it did.

Now, he wondered if Sofia felt the same.

He had always thought that she was attracted to Grissom.

He knew they had become good friends and had gone to dinner once or twice.

It was fine with him.

He had not bothered to give her any indication that he found her attractive or that he was pleased she had chosen to leave the lab and work with him.

He had not even bothered to notice that she seemed a bit off these days and he wondered if that old torch she had been sporting for Grissom was finally blown out with the revelation that Grissom was very much in love with Sara Sidle.

He wondered if she had slept with him just because of that and it did not set well with his ego.

He knew he was not the most attractive fellow but he still felt he had something to offer but for the life of him he just could not figure out what that something was at that moment.

It did not help matters when he heard the slight hiccup coming from the woman lying next to him.

It usually did not mean good news if a woman cried after sleeping with a man.

_Geez, I wasn't that bad…._

_She certainly wasn't complaining any…_

_Maybe I should have thanked her…_

_Oh right, idiot, why not leave her a few bucks on the dresser as well…_

_Geez, Jim, you're out of practice for these things…_

He lay trying to figure out what he could have done wrong and was taken by surprise when she gently snuggled up next to him.

Her hands sifted through the fine hairs on his chest as she planted soft kisses on his chest.

Just as he was lavishing in the intimate contact, she quickly rose, grabbed her things and was gone before Brass could think of a single thing to say.

It had just been the best six hours of his life and now, he was alone again.

_Well, this sucks…_

Brass felt a slight spring in his step as he stepped into the lab.

He grabbed a cup of coffee and then headed to Catherine's office.

He could not help but wonder if he would run into Sofia and whether he should bring up what had transpired.

He made it half way down the hall when he ran into Greg.

"We checked all of the incoming and outgoing calls made by Formansky on his cell. Few surprises. Most of them were to personnel that had already been connected to him."

Brass took the list and scanned the names.

"He called Warrick," observed Brass.

"Hollins case," replied Greg. "No one else except Ecklie and Sofia. It was probably case related."

"He made three calls to Ecklie and then two to Sofia."

"You want to question Ecklie because I certainly don't. Sofia was working with Warrick on the Hollins case so I'm sure that was the reason."

Brass nodded as his gut twisted.

_Always too good to be true…_

_She suddenly gets cozy with me…_

_Needs to find out if we suspect her…_

_Do you really think Sofia had anything to do with Formansky?_

_Get a freaking grip, Brass…_

_Not every woman is like…her…_

Brass crumbled the sheet in his hand as he headed out the door.

He practically ran straight into Sofia as he bounded out into the parking lot.

"Jim…"

He grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her over to his vehicle before thrusting the sheet into her face.

"Two calls were made from Formansky to you. Want to explain them?" he challenged.

"The Hollins case," she huffed.

He took a deep breath. "Oh."

_Well that backs up what Greg suspected…_

_It was only one more call than Warrick…_

_It was one less than Ecklie..._

_You haven't accused Ecklie..._

_You're an idiot!_

She stepped back taking her own moment to compose herself.

"Sofia, about last night…"

"No need. I can see it meant nothing to you."

She was gone from his sight within a flash and he felt very much the fool.

Sara smiled when she felt the warm arm clutching her tight.

Grissom's hand caressed her arm as he lay there beside her.

Sara gently tilted her head and smiled when he kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning," he whispered.

"How long…"

"A few hours," he smiled. "You've been sleeping pretty sound."

"How is Jeremy?" she asked.

"He's better. He's been asking about you," he said as he rolled so that they were face to face.

"How are…"

"Stop worrying about me," she insisted.

"Sara, I think it would be best if we had you readmitted to the hospital."

"I'm better…really."

"I'm going to call Brass and…"

"Brass and the team just need a few more hours…without having to worry about whether we're okay. It's safe here," she said as she stretched.

A scream rang out.

Sara frowned. "Just noisy."

"I could quote Shakespeare for you?" he offered.

She smiled.

Sofia stormed into the building and ran into Catherine.

"Oh, have you seen Jim?" asked Catherine. "I thought we would run through…"

"Captain Brass is…"

"Right here," he announced as he stepped into the office.

"Great," said Catherine as she felt the tension between the two. "I thought we could run through the last known whereabouts of Formansky."

Sofia was quiet as Catherine proceeded.

Greg stepped into the office. "Patrol car may have spotted McGregor. It's not clear if Formansky may be with him."

"What's the location?" asked Sofia.

Greg handed her the address.

"Let's take a ride," said Brass as he took it from her hand.

Sofia was quiet on the way over.

Brass glanced over and saw that she had slipped on her sunglasses.

"Sofia, I'm sorry. It's in my nature to be suspicious…if you had known my ex-wife you would…"

That's just it. We don't know each other…at all."

She scrambled out of the car as soon as it came to a stop.

Brass cursed under his breath.

It was pretty obvious he would be sleeping alone tonight and for once, he did want someone to be waiting for him…he wanted Sofia.

Brass tapped on the manager's door.

Within minutes they were standing in front of the hotel room which had been rented to McGregor.

"Los Vegas Police open up!" shouted Brass.

Sofia stood with her gun ready.

There was the sound of breaking glass.

Sofia ran around the corner in pursuit.

Brass cursed.

McGregor quickly opened fired.

Sofia hit the pavement and returned fire.

Brass got off a shot before McGregor took off again on foot but was apprehended by backup.

Brass quickly ran toward Sofia, pulling her to her feet.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied as she holstered her gun, stepping away from Brass.

He was far from being fine.

He had lost sight of them and rounded the corner to see Sofia on the pavement.

He thought the worse as he returned fire.

"One down, one to go," said Brass.

Sofia did not reply but leaned against the building to catch her breath.

She swiped her hand across her forehead.

"You sure, you're okay?" he asked softly.

"I was once married," she said as she kept her eyes on the pavement.

He looked surprised.

He had to admit he didn't know that much about her past.

"Divorced?"

"No," she said as she walked away.

_What does that leave?_

She was quiet on the drive back to the station.

As soon as they arrived, she started to get out but he stopped her.

"You're uhm not still married…are you?"

Her glasses slid back on. "He died…in the line of duty."

_OH…._

He did not have time to react since she was already gone once again.

Brass fumbled in his locker trying to stall.

As soon as he located her, he moved closer.

"My ex-wife….cheated on me. I'm not the trusting kind….sorry old habits."

"My husband…never looked at another woman. I never learned how not to trust…sorry old habits."

"Want…"

He did not get to finish.

She grabbed her jacket and left.

Sofia breathed in deeply as she stepped out of the building.

She would be sleeping alone.

She hesitated at the door before forcing herself to get into her car and drive away.

_He doesn't even trust you…_

_He immediately expected the worst…_

_Not even after…_

Brass stepped outside hoping he might find her just as he had done the other day but she was gone.

His shoulders dropped.

_When you screw up, you really screw up…_

_And you've been giving pointers to Grissom…_

_Some idiot…_

Brass slid behind the wheel.

_Go and talk with her…_

_Show up with dinner…_

_Show up with flowers…_

Sofia fumbled with the key to her house.

She grabbed the mail and then stepped inside the house, tossing her jacket along with the mail into the nearest chair.

She slipped out of her gun holster and set it on the counter as she stepped into the kitchen, pulling down a bottle.

She filled the glass and then lifted it to her lips.

It had been a long time since she had needed to pull the bottle down from the shelf but now she felt she would need to empty the contents before she was able to take the edge off.

Thoughts of her husband caused her to drink the entire glass.

She quickly refilled it.

It was then she noticed the coffee cup sitting on the counter.

Her eyes shot up.

She glanced toward her revolver but knew she would not make it in time.

"Bad day Sofia?" smiled Formansky. "I hope you don't mind that I decided to crash here for awhile."

"I do mind."

"Sorry, but I can't be found just yet."

Formansky rested his gun on his knee.

"You're never going to get out of Vegas," she declared.

"Perhaps but then I'll be content with finishing what I set out to do and that is kill Grissom and Sara."

"Why? Why is it so important to you? Grissom and Sara never harmed you!"

"Did Jeffers ever harm you?" he countered.

"Shut up!"

"My Sofia, you do have a temper. I wonder what Brass would think of you if he knew that you planned to kill an innocent man?"

"Jeffers killed my husband!"

"Jeffers was found innocent by a court of law," he smiled.

"That's because the evidence was thrown out…the search warrant was thrown out along with all of the evidence."

"I did you a favor. I killed Jeffers for you. I killed a man…you were going to kill yourself."

She couldn't deny it.

She had bought a gun and had planned to rid the world of Jeffers.

She just never got the opportunity to find out if she was willing to pull the trigger.

It was then she ran into Formansky in a bar.

"Your husband was my friend. I was taking care of you…for him," sneered Formansky. "How many people do we see that are guilty as sin get away because of some technicality?"

"We have to…rely on the courts…not our own…vengeance."

"You didn't think that way when I talked with you in that bar."

"I had just buried my husband! I wanted Jeffers dead, I admit it but…I couldn't do it! My husband was a good cop! He believed in the system. He…"

"He was dead and you were grieving so I took care of it."

"You also framed me!"

"I just kept your gun as collateral…that's all."

"And you've held that over my head for years."

"Listen, Sofia. I am not an evil person."

"You tried to kill Grissom and Sara! You killed that paramedic!"

"He was an unfortunate accident. I intended to get rid of Sara…then Grissom."

"You're sick."

"I'm getting even. Grissom was always snooping into old cases. It was a matter of time before he put two and two together and…"

"You bastard!"

"Just remember, if I go down then so do you."

"I didn't kill Jeffers, you did."

"I have the gun that killed him and it has your fingerprints on it. What is Grissom always saying…the evidence doesn't lie?"

"I've been questioned about the phone calls you made to me. Jim will figure it out."

"Jim will be a dead man if he's not careful. Besides, once he finds out about your past, he will sell you down the river. You'll be in handcuffs."

"I won't let you hurt Jim."

"Ah, but you're going to help me get rid of Sara and Grissom."

Sofia swallowed.

"Drink up while I tell you what I want you to do."

Sofia threw the all points bulletin at him.

"What are you going to do about this?"

Note from author:

We're almost coming to an end....

Take care!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

Sofia sat in her car as she tried to get up the courage to go inside.

Brass had called several times.

She had purposely avoided him.

She did not think he would even hear the panic in her voice but she wasn't going to take a chance.

She needed to do this and get Formansky off her back but she could not bring herself to get out of the car and set in motion what would no doubt change her life forever.

She swipe at her eyes and cursed inwardly.

Heather opened the door and stared at Sofia.

"May I help you?"

"I need to see Grissom," said Sofia as she glanced around nervously.

Heather hesitated a moment before opening the door.

Sofia stepped inside quickly.

Grissom smiled when he saw her.

Sofia smiled slightly.

She glanced at Sara sitting on the bed.

"Is there any news about Formansky?" asked Sara.

Sofia shook her head but added, "I just needed to speak with Grissom about a few things."

Sara looked suspicious but she said nothing as she returned to her book.

Sofia eyes turned to Heather.

Heather smiled and then shut the door.

"McGregor was apprehended," Sofia stated.

"Formansky?" he asked.

Sofia glanced at Sara. "Not yet. Could I speak with you…in private for a moment?"

It piqued Sara's curiosity but again, she kept her eyes on the book in her hand and did not intervene.

The door opened and Jeremy stepped inside.

Sofia fidgeted.

"Sofia and I are going to discuss some things," stated Grissom as he guided Sofia out of the room leaving the two alone.

Jeremy stared at the blond as she passed.

Sara felt awkward being left with him.

"I guess I know how to clear a room," he said.

Jeremy started toward her but then stopped, glancing back at the door.

"You uhm know that woman?" he asked.

"Sofia? Yes," she replied.

"No, I mean do you really know her?" he asked.

"She used to work in our lab but transferred," she explained.

"Right. I'll come back later to annoy you," he said as he slipped out.

Sara looked confused.

Grissom pulled Sofia into the next room.

He sat down at a small table and motioned for Sofia to sit.

"I take it there is more but you didn't want to talk in front of Sara?" he asked.

Sofia took a deep breath.

"Gil…"

The door opened and Jeremy stepped inside.

Sofia's head shot up.

"Sorry to barge in but it's what I do best,"Jeremy said as he leaned against the door.

"I left Sara with you," frowned Grissom.

"This place is secure…just have to get used to the occasional scream. Do I know you?" he asked directing his question to Sofia.

"I work with Jim Brass," she stated.

"I don't forget a face…or perfume for that matter and I think I've seen you somewhere before," he stated as he eyed her.

"Maybe at the police station…or maybe at Sara's funeral," she remarked, trying to avoid eye contact with Jeremy.

"The funeral…right," he murmured as his stare intensified making Sofia quite uncomfortable.

"Gil, I don't have much time," prodded Sofia.

"Jeremy, could we have some privacy?" asked Grissom.

"Of course…just not right now," he said as he walked over and stood in front of Sofia.

"I think I've seen you…somewhere else," he demanded.

Jeremy leaned in as if he were sniffing her.

She immediately stepped back, hiding behind Grissom.

"Oh come now. Haven't you ever been sniffed before? By the way, I really like that perfume. Do you wear it often?"

"Not often," she replied keeping her distance.

"Been in any bars lately?" asked Jeremy.

Grissom looked shocked. "Heather will have your hide if she catches you…"

Jeremy rolled her eyes. "Not to worry. I am so not interested. Once you've had Heather, well, you know what I mean."

Jeremy glanced at Grissom. "You haven't had Heather, have you?"

"No," replied Grissom sounding rather insulted.

"Good. I so didn't want to cross that bridge with you…it would be way too awkward in family get togethers…that is if we have any," he added.

Sofia seemed repulsed by his behavior which made both men grin.

"Jeremy, I don't think…"

By Jeremy's expression he had shifted gears in his brain and was now contemplating something else.

"You two…connected…other than work?" he asked suddenly.

"Connected?" Grissom looked confused.

"Had a thing for each other? Been between the sheets?"

"No!" they both replied.

"Good cause nobody cheats on my sister and lives," Jeremy huffed.

"Sara will be glad to hear that," said Grissom as he hid the snicker while Sofia stepped further away.

Her phone began to vibrate but she ignored it.

"You're vibrating," announced Jeremy with a grin.

"I'll call them back," she threw back.

"Not very businesslike of you to not even check who it is," he said with a tilt of his head.

"I know who it is and I'll handle my own business!" she shot back.

"Not very well. What if it was that "I've got shit for personality" Brass trying to reach you," sighed Jeremy.

"What did you call him?" Sofia asked as she stepped toward Jeremy in a threatening manner.

"My, the lady now has her panties in a wad."

"If you don't want your brief's yanked up over your shoulders you'll…"

Grissom stepped between them. "Sofia…"

"You're phone is vibrating again. I can get that for you," offered Jeremy.

"It's "shit for personality" on the line. Do you want to talk with him? I'm sure he has a few choice words to say to you!" yelled Sofia.

Jeremy chuckled causing Sofia to turn a beet red.

Her phone vibrated again and she grabbed it

"Tell "shit for personality" I said hello, said Jeremy.

"Curtis," she yelled. "No, I'm not angry…at you." Sofia turned away from them. "I'm busy right now. Could I call you back?"

Gil shuffled his feet as he watched Sofia.

Jeremy leaned in. "She's really pissed."

"How can you tell?" whispered Grissom.

"Her voice is on edge, her back is turned…obviously trying to calm down," observed Jeremy.

"Jeremy, we need to talk in private. Could you go and check on Sara?" he asked.

Jeremy shuffled his own feet. "Does she really know that I'm not…an ass?"

"Sara, yes. Sofia, no and she wouldn't believe me if I told her," he grinned.

Jeremy returned the grin. "As long as Sara Jane…she doesn't like me calling her that does she?"

Grissom thought. "I'm not sure."

"Why don't you call her that a few times and then get back with me," he replied.

Sofia turned and glared at Jeremy.

"You didn't say hi for me," he teased.

"It wasn't Brass!"

Sofia took a deep breath.

"Gil, I really need to talk with you," she urged.

"Jeremy, go harass someone else right now," Grissom stated.

Jeremy stared at Sofia making her tense.

"Later," he said as he headed toward the door but then turned, walked over, pulling Sofia to her feet. He frisked her, removing her weapon.

Grissom objected but Sofia kept quiet.

"Sorry, it's a "me" thing," Jeremy said as he left the room.

"Sofia, I'm sorry. He means well," sighed Grissom.

Sofia smoothed out her slacks and took her seat again.

Grissom sat there waiting for her to speak.

"Sofia?"

"How is Sara?" she asked.

"She's better. How is the lab?" he asked.

Sofia leaned back in the chair.

"I'm…happy for you…and Sara."

Grissom looked puzzled.

"Thank you," he replied. "Sofia, knowing Jeremy, he will be back in a few minutes. Could you get to the point?"

He leaned forward, making her feel a bit uneasy.

"Sofia, is there something wrong?"

"I…need to tell you something," she admitted.

"I'm listening."

"It's about Formansky," she said.

"Has he targeted anyone else?"

"He wants you dead…even if it costs him his own life. He won't hesitate to remove anyone in his path."

"Sofia, if you've come here because you're concerned about Sara or me, this place is quite secure."

"I…"

Grissom fumed when the door opened.

He expected it to be Jeremy but instead it was Heather. "Captain Brass called. I didn't know he had my private line but then the captain is always surprising me. He wants you to call him."

"Thank you and Heather, could you lock the door so we're not disturbed?" asked Grissom.

"Yes, of course, Gilbert."

He frowned at the use of his first name.

"Why do I feel like there's something else?" asked Grissom.

"There is….I'm just not sure how to tell you."

"Sofia, just tell me," he said sounding rather put off.

"Could you get Jim removed from the case?"

He looked shocked. "Why?"

"Formansky has never liked Jim and Jim is making himself an easy target."

"Cite your source," he said watching her every move.

"Me."

"Are you implying Jim has been sloppy…careless?"

"Well, no but…."

Grissom stood. "Jim will flush out Formansky. I trust his judgment."

"Do you trust mine?" she asked suddenly.

Grissom eyed her. "You've never given me reason to doubt you."

Sofia pulled out some papers and handed them to Grissom.

"What is this?"

Sofia swallowed, "I thought you should know about this."

Note from author:

Another day....another chapter....not much left...

Take care!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Grissom glared at Sofia as she pulled out a revolver.

It was obvious she was upset by his reaction.

She handed the revolver to Grissom.

"Don't touch the handle," she warned. "This may be the gun that shot Sara and Hank."

"Who does it belong to?" he asked.

"Me."

He looked shocked.

"Gil, I would never…"

Jeremy stepped back into the room despite Heather's objections.

"I know where I've seen you now. You were in a bar with Formansky," he announced.

"Is this true?" asked Grissom.

Sofia swallowed,"Yes."

Jeremy drew his gun and pointed it at Sofia.

"Jeremy put the gun down," demanded Grissom.

Jeremy smiled when he noticed Heather had drawn a Dillinger.

"Heather, please," pleaded Grissom.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Grissom nodded as he tried to keep his motions out of the situation. The thought that he could be holding the very gun that almost took Sara's life rocked him to the core. Now, he wanted his hands on the person that had pulled the trigger.

"We'll be next door," warned Jeremy.

Sofia took a deep breath. "You see…why I came to you…with this…instead of…Jim would do the same thing."

Grissom glanced through the information.

"If I were guilty, I wouldn't be handing over a gun that could be possibly linked to a murder."

Grissom eyed the gun. "Why do you think your gun was used?"

"Formansky intends to frame me."

"The evidence…"

"Gil, the evidence will lead to me…I noticed the gun had been moved…after checking it I realized it had been fired….I haven't used this gun…in years. It belonged to my husband."

Grissom glanced through the file once more.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"We're going to the lab…all of us," he replied.

"Grissom, I'm not sure if Formansky is still at my house. I made sure he did not follow me," she said. "You're better off staying here than…"

"You're going to fill me in on everything that involves you," he demanded.

"Gil, I wasn't involved in anything…except I knew Formansky killed Jeffers."

"Did you pay him?"

"No!"

Sofia stepped back.

Grissom grabbed her by the arm.

"He was going to try to frame me if anything happened," she warned. "He thought I would keep quiet because he has the gun that killed Jeffers and it can be traced back to me. If I was arrested and my house searched, this gun would have been found linking me to the shooting of Hank and Sara."

"Is there anything else?"

"I had heard….that Formansky was going to do a hit. I had also heard about Jeremy Sidle. I didn't know if he was a hired killer or working undercover. I was at the bar the night Sara and Hank were shot. I tried to follow Formansky and…ran across the shooting. I walked toward the car. Sara was conscious for a moment but then I was pushed aside by the first patrol unit on the scene. I think Sara remembered…me."

"Why didn't you…"

"I didn't have any evidence to link Formansky…I tried…believe me I wanted him to be charge."

"Did you? If he were arrested he could implicate you in the Jeffers case."

"What kind of person do you think I am? I wasn't withholding anything! Gil, Formansky killed a man that should have gotten the death penalty. Yes, I was glad Jeffers was dead but…I didn't hire Formansky to kill him. I didn't ask Formansky to do anything! I wanted my husband back and Jeffers death wasn't going to change that!"

Her eyes pleaded for understanding. "I'm giving this to you…all of it. I just don't want Jim to be involved….in any way…understand?

At that moment, Grissom understood.

Sofia had been trying to protect Brass and he wondered how long they had been involved and how much of a mess this was going to cause in his friend's life.

There was no explanation as to why they were leaving but Sara did not ask. The look on Grissom's face was grave. She had no idea what had transpired between Sofia and Grissom. Sara felt Grissom's hand on her elbow as they stepped out.

Heather had given Grissom's her car keys.

Sara felt even more confused when Jeremy came along despite the sweat beading on his forehead.

Grissom placed Sara in the passenger seat beside Jeremy while Sofia sat up front with Grissom.

Sara glanced around.

It felt odd to be out in the open.

Sofia had attempted to talk with Grissom but he cut her off, instructing her not to speak any further.

His voice was harsh causing Sara's head to jerk upward.

Sofia turned away from Grissom and kept quiet the remainder of the trip.

Grissom felt a bit uneasy as he drove to the lab.

He gripped the steering wheel glancing at every car that passed. He eased up once they were in the lab parking lot.

Sofia stepped out and then opened the car door for Sara. Their eyes met briefly as they walked around the car. Jeremy stepped out of the car.

Grissom offered him a hand but he refused to take it.

"There's nothing wrong with getting help," chided Grissom.

Grissom looked shocked the moment Jeremy pulled his gun.

Grissom whirled around but was pushed to the pavement.

Formansky aimed his gun at Sara but Sofia quickly stepped in front of her, blocking her as the shots rang out.

Jeremy and Sofia opened fired.

Bullets whizzed between the two cars.

Sofia aimed and Formansky fell to the pavement.

Grissom quickly made his way around to the side of the car.

"Sara!"

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt," she said as she remained hunched down behind the car door.

"He's down," yelled Jeremy as he struggled to step forward. "Ah hell, this was a new shirt!"

"Jeremy?" Sara scrambled to her feet with Grissom's assistance.

He released her, letting her go to her brother.

"Jeremy…were you shot?" she asked.

"Formansky couldn't hit the side of a barn. What good is a bandage if it leaks! I've got blood on this shirt…damn. Heather is already pissed at me for bleeding all over her rugs and now I've ruined this new shirt."

Sara reached out and smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" he whined.

"You deserved it!" she said as she grabbed him, forcing him to hug her back.

"Nice shooting," called out Jeremy to Sofia.

Sofia fell back against the car.

Grissom gently took the gun from her hand.

"You think the D.A. will say I was trying to silence Formansky?" she asked.

"I think the D.A. will understand you protected Sara at all costs," he said.

Grissom started to walk away when Sofia slipped to the pavement.

"Sofia!"

Blood oozed from Sofia's chest.

Brass had fumed inwardly at the complete disregard Sofia had for returning his calls.

He wasn't used to being ignored.

At least not since he had been divorced for several years and those memories were something he wanted to forget.

_Sleep with someone just once…._

_Never should have gotten involved with her…_

_She's just using me…_

_Yeah, right, like she could have anyone else…._

_Why me?_

Well, he didn't need this! He was doing just fine as a bachelor and he wasn't about to mess it up with some broad who got emotional.

_Sofia is not the emotional type…_

_Unless she is knee deep in trouble with Formansky…_

His detective side was on overload as he tried to figure out what was going on. He'd driven by Sofia's house a few times but her car had been gone.

Well, he had better things to do than to apologize for…hell, he had no idea why he felt he needed to apologize. It had been her idea to go to his place. It had even been her idea to sleep with him.

Brass gulped down the last of his coffee as he muttered under his breath.

"Greg, did you get that analysis done?" he bellowed.

"You're in a good mood," replied Greg.

Brass stopped suddenly. "Does it really matter what kind of mood I'm in?"

"Is that a trick question?" asked Greg.

Nick rounded the corner with Warrick.

"Tell me you have something?" complained Brass.

"Nothing," answered Warrick.

Judy screamed down the hall. "Someone's shooting in the parking lot!"

Pandemonium broke out as the others entered the parking lot.

By then Sara was still clutching Jeremy who was chuckling despite the jabs by his sister's elbow.

"I should have known you would be involved," muttered Brass.

Brass held his gun as he assessed the situation.

"Put your gun down," drawled Jeremy. "Someone should check Formansky but I think he's dead."

Nick ran to Formansky. "No pulse."

"Yippee," announced Jeremy.

"Jim!" Grissom yelled.

Brass hurried to the other side of the car.

Grissom pulled Sofia forward, trying to assess her injuries.

"Get an ambulance!" yelled Brass as he knelt beside Sofia.

Grissom's hand covered the wound.

His eyes were wide as he glanced at Brass.

Brass barked out orders to the others.

There was shuffling of feet but Sofia did not seem to notice as she sat there quietly, staring off into the distance.

"Sofia?"whispered Grissom.

She turned toward Grissom. "Promise me," she whispered.

Blood oozed through Grissom's fingers.

Sofia glanced down at his hands that pressed harder.

"I can't breathe," she gasped.

Grissom gulped as he glanced into Jim's worried eyes.

Brass grabbed the towel from Greg's hand and quickly moved Grissom's hand.

He pressed tight as he shifted until he was sitting on the pavement with Sofia in his arms.

"Just stay with me," he pleaded as Sofia's eyes closed and a new sense of urgency filled his voice.

Sirens were blaring and yet Grissom could make out his friend's words.

"Stay with me."

They had been his words not long ago.

Grissom's eyes searched for Sara and found them staring back at him.

Both glanced down at Brass as he held Sofia, whispering softly to her.

The ambulance came and within seconds, the parking lot was now a crime scene.

Grissom's hands shook slightly as he stared at them.

"Gil?" Sara whispered.

He grabbed her to him and held her tight.

Sara felt a bit uncomfortable as they stood there in the open for the others to see but Grissom refused to let go of her.

"You guys…go find a secluded office," mumbled Jeremy.

Sara grabbed Jeremy's hand.

"You're going to the hospital," she announced.

"What for? I just need to get a new shirt and then go back to Heather's" he grumbled.

"Both of you are going to the hospital," announced Grissom.

Sara stared out the hospital window with her arms firmly crossed about herself.

"Sara stop sulking," said Grissom.

"I am not sulking…there was no reason why I needed to be admitted," she spat.

"Be a good patient…this time," he mused.

Sara glared but then her eyes softened. "Any news about Sofia?"

"She's in recovering. Jim is in the lobby. Catherine is with him."

Sara nodded.

There was a commotion down the hall.

"Your brother is proving to be a problem," sighed Grissom. "He wanted to share a room with you but I insisted on a private room."

Sara smiled. "Thank you."

"I didn't think you were ready to be sharing a room with your brother….and Heather."

"Did I say thank you?"

He grinned but then took her hand and kissed it.

"Sofia saved my life," she said softly.

"The gun Sofia found in her house turned out to be the gun that killed Hank."

"She was right. Formansky was going to frame her."

"Did they find….the other gun that killed Jeffers?" she asked.

Grissom shook his head.

"It was a good thing Sofia had written out a statement regarding her involvement with Formansky. I turned it over along with the file Sofia had collected against Formansky to the D.A.'s office."

"What do you think…"

"I doubt they will press charges…it appears as though she were doing some undercover work…on her own."

"You didn't tell them about…the gun Formansky is supposed to have…which would implicate Sofia to Jeffers murder."

"It's just speculation," he said.

Sara seemed surprised.

"Sofia made me promise to protect…Jim at all costs. Formansky threatened to kill Jim. She was also afraid that someone might think Jim had been protecting her….if she were ever arrested. She didn't want the D.A. to think Jim was involved because of her relationship with Jim."

"Jim has…cared about Sofia for a long time…he just never…I guess we're a lot alike."

Sara glanced at the door.

"Jim knows you would be with him if you could."

Sara huffed. "I could if you…"

"Twenty four hours. Just to run some tests and make sure everything is…"

"I hate the food and the smell," she complained.

He grinned when her nose curled.

"Be good or I'll have then send Jeremy in."

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's fine. He's just as mad as you are that he's being held for a few days for observation. His blood count is down and he was a bit dehydrated but he sounds like he's feeling better," assured Grissom.

Grissom burst of laughter caught Sara offguard.

"Family get togethers should be interesting. Imagine, Jeremy and Heather facing off with Brass."

Sara smiled but it soon faded as Ecklie stood at the doorway.

He tapped lightly.

"I came by to check on the Sidles," he announced.

"She's only staying overnight as a precaution," stated Grissom.

"Good."

"Jeremy…" Grissom was interrupted by Ecklie.

"I'm not sure Vegas is going to be…the same…with Jeremy Sidle…like one Sidle wasn't enough. Of course, since we're getting rid of one "Sidle" already, it seems fitting to get a replacement."

Grissom frowned as Sara's eyes widened with fear.

Ecklie knew about the proposal.

In his haste over the last several hours, he had forgotten to tell Sara he had announced Sara's supervision would be transferred to Catherine effective immediately.

Grissom's hand slipped into hers.

Ecklie caught Sara's discomfort.

"You didn't know? I thought Grissom would have already mentioned it to you. Your brother asked to work with Homicide. I'm sure Jim is going to like that." Ecklie started to stepped back out of the room but then stopped. "Of course, it will be up to your discretion whether Sara remains in graveyard…just as long as her supervision is switched over to Catherine….of course."

"Of course," replied Grissom.

"Good."

Ecklie took a step once more. "Glad to see this over," he mumbled.

"Conrad, thank you," said Grissom.

He was gone as quick as he appeared.

"Jeremy is going to work with Jim?" asked Sara.

"They actually like one another," smiled Grissom.

Sara looked shocked and Grissom chuckled even louder.

"I guess we should talk about what we are going to do…when you're released," he said.

Grissom's smile faded when Sara slipped her hand from his.

"I've been meaning to talk with you…about this."

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**

"Wait, that chapter was not supposed to end like that," muttered Grissom.

"Grissom, we really need to talk about this," she insisted, refusing to take his hand again.

"I don't understand. We have been talking about this! For once I haven't been such an a** in one of Penny's stories. I been supportive, protective, and even romantic!" he insisted.

Sara grinned at his discomfort.

"Yes, you have," she admitted as she let him crawl into the hospital bed beside her.

"You have to admit, Sara. This story wasn't as bad as some of the others."

"You weren't in a hospital for ten chapters. Let's not forget that without you I would have had to resort to a bed pan."

Grissom seemed a bit hurt. "Was that all I was to you…a nurse maid?"

"You proved to be my knight in shining armor," she purred as she cuddled into him.

"Sara, tell me you haven't changed your mind. You are going to marry me, right?"

"As I said earlier, we need to talk about this," she lamented.

"Okay, let's talk…and I mean talk with no nurses or doctors or killers or anyone else Penny can think of to interrupt us. You got that Penny?"

(Writer nods head in a weird way.)

"What about Sofia?"

"Sofia is going to be fine. She has a long recovery ahead of her but Jim will be there with her every step of the way. He will prove to be much better at enforcing rules in a hospital than I ever was."

This seemed to satisfy Sara as she turned her head to look at him.

"Does this mean Sofia and Jim…"

"I'm sure of it. Jim gets the girl in the end. Sofia gets the guy and gets off the hook for something she didn't do or was going to be framed for."

"What about the lab…you and me…with work?"

"Ecklie won't risk losing both of us."

"Will we be permitted to work on cases together?"

"Yes."

She smiled.

"Anything else…about this?"

"What happens to us?"

"We get married and live happily ever after."

"No kids?"

"Not unless you want any. There's that Billiebesaved reader who insists on a geekbaby in every story so I'm sure it will make her happy if you just happen to be pregnant."

"No….I'm not. I'll leave that for another story."

"That's good cause I'm sure just handling your brother is going to be enough."

"Gil?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you ever get tired of…having our lives written and rewritten in fanfiction?"

"Absolutely not…especially when we know that Penny will end it happily."

Grissom glanced at her. "Does it bother you?"

"Well, it was nice…I think…that we seemed to be on the same side….Penny's stories are usually filled with angst."

"That's true but…I have the feeling that might be different in the next story."

"Next story?"

"She already has us working on…a house…together. She started the story last year…but got writer's block and stopped."

"Oh! That's right! I guess the renovation of her "new" old house has given her some ideas."

Grissom leaned over and planted a kiss on Sara's nose.

"So…have we exhausted all there is about this?"

Sara gave him her "Sidle" smile.

"Jeremy…is he going to marry Heather?" asked Sara.

"Yes."

"Are they in the next story?"

"Yes and no."

Sara frowned.

"Sara, the readers will just have to wait until the next story."

Grissom kissed Sara as he smiled. "I really like the next story."

"I thought we weren't going to say anything more."

"We're not…I think that is enough…about that."

Take care!


End file.
